Cast your vote: Friend or Foe?
by livlayne
Summary: AU, Post-Hogwarts story. Hermione Granger, successful auror is leading an interesting life, surrounded by ex-Slytherins, partnered with Draco Malfoy and trying to maintain strained friendships with her former friends. Throw into the mix a damaged, bitter Potions Master, stir it clockwise for a few times and wait for the results. This is HG/SS romance, HG/DM friendship story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'd like to start with this: this story is highly AU. I'll explain the differences from the books, but don't flame because of this, i told you in the beginning. **

**Second: I'm a uni student, with unreliable workload and insomnia :D this means that sometimes I have time to write all day, sometimes I don't have time for days on end... It's chaotic, really. I'm really sorry is my updates will be erratic. **

**And last: I'm not a native english speaker but I'm trying really hard to write correctly. I'm sry for the possible mistakes, I hope they won't render this whole fic unreadable.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything just a hamster, a small black dog and an unnatural and bizarre imagination, but certainly NOT the HP series!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting at her assigned seat in the bullpen of the auror department of the Ministry of Magic, impatiently tapping her fingers on an unassuming standard issue ministry folder on her desk. She kept glancing at the Head Auror's office door, waiting for her partner.

Her mouth curved into an amazed little smirk as she thought about him. If somebody told her six years ago that one day they'll be working together peacefully and effectively - or even that he'd work as an auror – she'd have laughed in his/her face. But here they were, five years after Voldemort's fall, getting along amicably – aside form their constant, but benevolent bantering and bickering -, being friends and scoring the "Most productive partnership" title for the second year in a row. Nowadays Hermione wasn't even surprised to hear a knock at her door at 10 o'clock in the evening, only to open it and find him on her doorstep with beer bottles in hand on a Friday night after an exhausting week. Sure, they had their rows, explosive fights without a care in the world who was caught in the crossfire (she remembered an incident when they actually had a shouting match right in front of the Minister of Magic in the atrium of the ministry about some trivial nonsense concerning proper filing systems), but to the absolute bafflement of their families, friends and acquaintances they complemented each other in everything that really counted for their line of work.

The witch's musings came to a halt when the department head's door opened, revealing the tired looking, irritated and slightly grumpy blonde. Shaking her head Hermione stood, picking up a cup of strong black coffee from her desktop and walked over to his place sitting on the edge of the desk and handing him the – thanks to the stasis charm – still steaming beverage.

He took it gratefully, sipping the hot liquid for a minute or so, before he looked up. The former Slytherin had an adorably childish pout on his lips, which made her bite her lips to refrain from laughing at his situation. Somehow she knew the young man in front of her wouldn't appreciate being compared to a child.

"This boring?" the brunette inquired quietly, while watching her partner's face closely.

"He actually gave me a lecture on filling out Azkaban transfer reports… Again… Told me last week's documents weren't detailed enough and that "makes them insufficient" " the look in his eyes and the unnatural stillness of the muscles in his face were telltale sings of the storm brewing under his carefully coordinated Slytherin façade.

Hermione dropped a hand on his shoulder shaking her head softly. It wouldn't do him any good to get into trouble with the slimy little bureaucrat if Draco's words got back to him. She didn't understand how that irritating, pudgy man named Sam Collins got himself the position of Head of Aurory, but it was evident that it wasn't because of his nonexistent knowledge of the defense against the dark arts, or his leadership skills. He was a paper pusher and a politician, and a cowardly one at that. He left the country the moment the Dark Lord's return was confirmed several years prior and didn't return until the coast was clear after the war. Then he pulled some serious strings, donated a small fortune to the rebuilding efforts and some charities and bought his way into a high position in the chaotic ministry. Add to that the fact that he was brutally biased towards "war heroes", sucking up to them any chance he got and that he constantly told off the Malfoy heir for things which clearly weren't his fault just because he had a freaking tattoo on his arm - which he didn't even want in the first place - and the young woman could safely say that she truly despised the department head.

"He really doesn't like you. Maybe we should tell him it was me who filled that damn thing out." her eyes turned to their superior's door and a condescending smirk appeared on her face. "The idiot wouldn't know what hit him. Think he would fall over himself to apologize to me for calling my work "insufficient"? "

"Yes. And than he would shout at me for not doing my paperwork, stealing your credit and passing my workload off to you." he frowned, took the last sip of his coffee and stood from the chair. "And with that said I'll take my leave, before he finds something totally irrelevant and probably not even work related with which to accuse me."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow in an unspoken question. His partner smiled, squeezed his shoulder and hurried back to her own desk, plucking her bag from the hook on the side of the desk. She surveyed her desktop for a moment, deciding that she didn't need to take paperwork home with herself for the weekend. A relieved smile lit up her face before she turned around and strode out of the bullpen and down the corridor to the lifts, Draco hot on her heels.

In the atrium they parted ways, each stepping into an empty fireplace and flooing home. It was an unspoken agreement between them. They'd go home, relax for a few hours, take a bath, and put some comfortable clothes on before Malfoy showed up at the former Gryffindor's apartment in muggle London, bringing some takeout and beer. The Slytherin Prince has taken a liking to the muggle drink as soon as Hermione had introduced him to it two years into their partnership. He was also in awe of fast food restaurants, devices such as the microwave, the television and of course - because in some things he wasn't any different than the muggle guys his age - he was fascinated with the brunette woman's car on the handful of occasions when she decided to show him something in the muggle world which required transportation other than apparation or brooms.

Upon arriving in her living room the witch shed her light summer robe and tossed it onto the sofa, than proceeded to peel off her leather boots which were highly uncomfortable in the summer heat but necessary in her profession and took them out into the foyer of the apartment, neatly placing them in line with her other footwear next to the wall. She donned her slippers, picked up the discarded robe from the living room and sauntered into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was sitting in a bathtub full of fragrant water, only her head visible above the lavender scented bubbles. Closing her eyes the young woman steered back to her earlier thoughts.

In moments like this the war against the late Dark Lord and his followers and the last years of her hypothetical childhood seemed so far away. They were fighting against Voldemort form their first year in Hogwarts and after Sirius's death and Dumbledore's misfortune with the cursed ring she didn't count herself as a child anymore. Thinking back to the sixth year of her education in the mighty wizarding school brought the memories of Severus Snape to the forefront of her mind. The formidable wizard was always an enigma in her eyes as a young student, but in that year she learned the truth, and was unimaginably relieved to know that she was right about him all along. Ever since their first year Harry and Ron always saw the worst in the Slytherin Head of House despite any logical arguments on her part. The brunette Gryffindor kept Snape's secret after learning it from Dumbledore when receiving her own special task, living with a new respect for the spy whose bad choices in childhood had affected his entire life and who - in her opinion - long ago atoned for his sins, but chose to bear the anger and scorn he received form order members with dignity, fighting alone on the gray line against the dark which threatened to consume him every day.

After Dumbledore's death, however, when she presented the memories given to her by the old Headmaster for safekeeping they learned a lot of secrets from the fighters between the shadowy lines separating the two sides of the war. They learned the truth about Dumbledore's death, the true alliances of the Malfoys, Theo Nott and a couple other Slytherins who refused to sympathize with the Dark Lord's ideals. Their suspicions towards this revelation were slightly eased when Draco and Lucius showed up on the headquarters' doorstep, bloodied and bruised and devastated after Voldemort's retaliation over the Malfoy heir's inability to kill the late headmaster. Narcissa's death cemented the two blonde man's resolve to see this war through and fight for the Order. Unfazed by the distrustful gazes thrown their way from their comrades they proved to be fierce warriors for the cause. Hermione, the kind and forgiving one of the Golden Trio took it upon herself to help all the ex-Slytherins who sided with them integrate into the Order as much as possible. She had a task given to her by Albus Dumbledore himself and she wouldn't let the disbelieving and hurt looks from the Gryffindors distract her from it.

It was a constant struggle, a year filled with pain and tears and death, but in the end they won. And in the end Harry, who was slightly easier to reason with admitted that they couldn't have done it without the Slytherins. Hermione still felt the pang in her heart when she tought of her strained friendship with Ron and Ginny, the barely veiled disdain on Molly's face whenever they met and the topic somehow turned to her work and subsequently to Draco. Luckily her relationship with the rest of the family remained normal, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred and George being more open minded and logical than the hot-headed part of the clan. Nowadays they rarely saw each other , due to work and the constantly eventful show which they lived in called life, but at least twice a year - on Harry's birthday and the annual victory ball on the final battle's anniversary - they all celebrated together. She still loved them, but always felt like she was suffocating at the loud and riotous family gatherings, so she considered their stable, but not too near contact a win-win situation.

There was a loud knock on her door and she sat up abruptly in the full tub, sending a stream of foamy water to the floor of her bathroom. She cursed under her breath looking at the clock on the wall. It was barely 7 o'clock, and Draco shouldn't be due until 10. Shaking her head she climbed out of the water, nearly making a back flip on the slippery tiles and quickly wrapping herself in a towel. It wasn't usual for her partner to show up this early, but it wasn't unprecedented either, especially when they had a really frustrating week like this. He'd come sooner, sit in her favorite armchair and drink a glass - or three - of firewhiskey while she got back in her bath, door opened to a crack and listened to him rambling about his problems.

Not that it was an issue between them, modesty that is... Not many knew the truth about Draco and even they didn't know as much about him as her. But it allowed them to be comfortable in each others presence and that was a huge help during missions when they were forced to live in close quarters, uncaring if the other saw them in less than presentable stages of dressing. They were friends and that was the solidest relationship she ever had. He was her best friend, understood her better than Harry and Ron ever could (or tried, for that matter), and there was the added benefit of being able to shop with a guy who actually had impeccable taste and didn't run for the hills after five minutes in the first boutique. That said, she didn't think twice about padding through the carpeted living room and the warm rock tiles of her foyer before she opened the front door. If there was a malevolent presence on the other side her wards would have alerted her, so it was easy to assume that it was the platinum blond younger Malfoy on the other side. Or so she thought. She turned the doorknob and opened the door with a smile on her face.

Only to be surprised into speechlessness, eyes widening and cheeks reddening in mortification as she took in the sight of Severus Snape on her doorstep…

* * *

Pls, if you like it leave a rewiev, so I can decide if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 7 positive reviews for chapter 1 and no negative yet, so I decided to continue the story. Thanks for all the reviwers, it's really good to know that if you write something people actually read it :) **

**Next chapter won't be up at least until Saturday night, not because i won't work on it, but 'cause I wont have the time to type it. Philosophy classes are good to write but I can't post from a notebook. Please leave me your thoughts on this one! **

**'Till next time: Livlayne**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything just a hamster, a small black dog and an unnatural and bizarre imagination, but certainly NOT the HP series!**

* * *

She was trained for the unexpected and to never be unprepared for anything, but Hermione knew that in the moment she was a pitifully vulnerable sight. Her auror trainers would hit her upside the head in a heartbeat if they saw her like this. Standing at her open front door, like a deer caught in the headlights and staring at her visitor the brunette woman came to the conclusion that her surprise wasn't one-sided. The Potions Master was staring at her in a rather unnerving fashion, hand still in the air in a fist, frozen mid-motion.

The ex-Gryffindor gulped, plastered a shaky smile on her face and recovering from the first shock of standing in front of her former teacher in only a towel took a deep breath.

"Mr. Snape! What a pleasant surprise." she mentally cringed at the squeakiness of her voice. It was a miracle in and of itself that she remembered to use the proper title of the man in front of her, recalling a rather heated conversation not long after the end of the war, when Snape "kindly" asked her to refrain from using his former title as a teacher.

Her words broke him out of his frozen state. Snape let his hand down, and cleared his throat, muttering about bad ideas. He averted his gaze from her scantly clad form. The man was silent for a few seconds, like he was battling with himself whether he should proceed and attempt to talk about what brought him to her doorstep unannounced or just flee the embarrassing scene. In the end his reason for coming won out and he looked back at her, black eyes connecting with warm browns.

"Good evening Miss Granger! I'm sorry for the unexpected visit, I see my timing is a little inconvenient."

Feeling a little flushed, but generally not too bothered by the wizard's presence she shrugged, tightly holding on to the knot on her towel.

"Now that you're here there's no reason to send you away without hearing you out. I don't have much free time at home, you were lucky to catch me here."

"It wasn't luck. I just asked Draco... " he smirked, the last traces of embarrassment leaving his tone.

She rolled her eyes heavenward, promising herself to give a smack to the prat for not telling her about her would be visitor.

"And of course he didn't tell me not to open this damn door in a towel as I would do for him." She gestured into the apartment with her free hand stepping away from the door to let the Potions Master pass. "Well, at least come in so I can close the door. I'm not too self-conscious but I'd really rather not give my neighbours a show."

Nodding, Snape stepped into her home, quickly assessing his surroundings and finding his way into her living room.

Closing and locking the door she followed him, pointing at one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute." with a nod from the ex-Slytherin she retreated to her room, closing the door behind herself and letting out a deep breath. This was not the time for having a panic attack, there will be time for that later with Draco, who - even if he made fun of her first, for getting herself into a situation like this – will hopefully listen to her whining about the horrifying experience (after he got what he deserved for nor warning her first, of course). Until then, she had a brooding Potions Master in her humble adobe, and she didn't even know the reason of his visit yet.

Without further hesitation she threw on some comfy underwear, a pair of jeans and a plain blue T-shirt - for the sake of keeping away from house rivalry, which would surely come if she wore the favourite red one - and opened the door, steeling herself for the worst.

Hermione calmly walked to her sofa, sitting down with a neutral expression on her face. Snape was sitting straight backed in the armchair. He opened his mouth to say something, than faltered. It was clear that he was struggling with the subject he came to speak about and it was making the witch nervous as hell, knowing all too well that the normally eloquent and well-spoken man rarely - if ever - struggled with communication.

Worry creasing her forehead she leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Why are you here?" the brunette asked, in a no-nonsense way, but without force or contempt.

The black-clad man pinched his nose bridge, unsuccessfully trying to ease the headache building between his eyes.

"I have a request. I… I know that you don't owe me anything, more likely the other way around, but after long contemplation I reached the conclusion that you're the only one that can be of assistance to me" he paused, looking at her with slightly bowed head, nose still squeezed between his thumb and forefinger. In her mind the auror already said yes to the request, seeing the unnatural weariness that radiated from the formidable wizard. Not that she was ever going to tell him that, but in her opinion, she sure as hell owed the man big time, just like every single citizen of wizarding Britain, whether they acknowledged it or not.

Seeing that Snape was still gathering his thoughts and probably in need of a moment to compose himself, she slowly stood.

"I'll listen to your request and would be more than happy to help you if it's in my power to do so, but I think it's really rude of me not to offer you a drink so that's what I'll do. Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, water or even a glass of firewhiskey?" she smiled warmly.

Snape, knowing all to well what she was doing nodded.

"A cup of tea wouldn't go amiss, I think." the young woman nodded and headed for the kitchen to prepare a pot of Earl Gray - after racking her brains to remember the Potions Master's preference in tea from the time of the war when they sometimes drank it together in the small, dark kitchen of Grimmauld Place -, missing the barely there, but appreciative smile on her visitor's face.

When she came back with two big, steaming mugs, a kind smile still on her face he felt a little more at ease. Sipping his tea, inwardly smiling at the thoughtfulness of the specific type Severus Snape took a deep breath and started on his carefully worded speech, hoping against hope that he would find a solution to his problem, or at least get the helpful insight of the undeniably intelligent witch, whose evening he had - not that he would admit it, but rather rudely - interrupted.

* * *

It was more than an hour later when Hermione submerged in her bubble bath for the second time that night, her thoughts chasing each other in her head at a dizzying speed. The request made her blood boil, nearly sending her into a righteous fury. Not because it was inappropriate, or shady, or because if she agreed it would really strain her to devote her already nearly nonexistent free time to the task, but because of the circumstances which forced the proud, and in her view respectable, honourable and uniquely brilliant man to ask for help in the first place.

The witch became so angry when Snape told her the full extent of the cause for his predicament, she actually growled deep in her throat, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to remain seated and refrain from jumping to her feet and start pacing.

And what made it even worse was the astonished look on the wizard's face when he looked at her. He quickly covered it up, donning his stoic mask of indifference, but Hermione saw it. That fleeting moment of wonder that crossed his features… When she saw that he couldn't believe that someone could become so angry on his behalf, it nearly made her weep.

This was a man, whose childhood was lost because of an abusive father and a weak mother. Whose teenager years were tainted by bullies and an undying, but unrequired love and the lure of the dark arts. Who sacrificed his early adult years for a cause which never really appreciated him, living as an outcast and sealing himself in a shell of loneliness to atone for sins which he didn't commit on purpose. And in the end, he gave a piece of his own soul for a man who used him as a pawn, uncaring of the damage he caused, leaving the former professor hurting inside with no way out of his personal hell. And still, nobody saw this, nobody ever cared.

She was outraged that he had to question her opinion of him because of the abuse he received from ignorant idiots. The Gryffindor knew what that expression meant, knew it oh so well, sometimes seeing it on Draco's face. On those occasions she pulled her blonde friend into her arms, squeezing him in a tight hug and whispering in his ear that she'll always have his back. But she couldn't do this for Snape, no matter how hard her Gryffindor instincts tried to lead her. So she did what she could: calmed her erratic breathing, looked him in the eyes and with her most genuine and warm smile playing on her lips simply said yes.

And at that moment she saw the most precious reward which he could've given her: the first real smile that he ever showed in her presence.

Now, in the calming water of her bath she thought of the request itself. She knew that the Potions Master lost everything during and after the war. His job was the first to go, than he lost his house, too, which, however small and run down, was his home for his entire life outside of Hogwarts. And when his savings - not much, mind you - were confiscated from him as punishment by the ministry he had nothing but his tattered reputation and his brilliant mind. She knew from Draco that the man had been living in Malfoy Manor with Lucius, who also couldn't set foot in a public place even after his son was gradually accepted back into the wizarding society. The two outcasts spent their days silently in the gigantic mansion, the older Malfoy diligently reading his way through the enormous book collection of the library, the Potions Master working on his own projects in the solitude of a lab in the Northern wing, or so Draco said. But that didn't change the fact that he was shunned by the idiotic ministry researchers that call themselves potioneers (she had to laugh at that, knowing from experience that some of them didn't even reach Neville's level of knowledge in the subject) and couldn't publish any of his findings.

They said they didn't trust him, that he was out to cause damage to the poor citizens of wizarding Britain and that he used the dark arts in his brews. She was livid, of course, hearing their accusations. They were bigoted, arrogant idiots, jealous of Snape's achievements prior to the war.

And now he created something truly brilliant, something that would help hundreds of people all around the world and they refused to even hear him out, writing his claims down as bogus, with no chance of success. Even thinking about those jerks made her feel like Ron used to on his worst days, with his most idiotic and childish complains. Her head would blast any minute…

If Snape really succeeded in creating the cure of Lycantrophy - and she didn't have reason to distrust him -, than it could drastically improve the lives of those werewolves who wanted to be free of their curse. But the almighty pompous idiots in the ministry didn't deem it worthy for even a trial and without their approval there was no chance to get it out of the country and to those in need of it.

However, here came the problem, and Snape's true request: she'd have to learn the brewing process which was even harder than the original Wolfsbane. Meaning it was too complicated for even Draco, the only reason why he wasn't the subject of this request, because she knew that she really wasn't the first choice of the Potions Master. Merely she was the only one with enough skill and high enough reputation who would give him a chance to even explain himself. And after the hard learning part will come the harder brewing part, which even with stasis charms and approximately ninety percent of her free time will take up at least half a year. Not to mention other missing, crucial elements…

Because, even if she devoted all her free time to learning the process, and perfecting the project with her former professor, they'd need test subjects. It was giving her a headache at half past 9 in the evening after her already stressful week…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and she heaved a sigh before stepping out of the tub once again, this time donning a bathrobe to avoid a scenario like the one with Snape.

She opened the door with a sigh, and smiled at her blonde friend before smacking him on the forehead.

"You know why I did this…" she entered her living room after him, stepping to her liquor cabinet and setting a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table alongside with two glasses.

Draco just smirked and sat in what she started to call HIS armchair and leaned back, crossing an ankle over the other knee.

Hermione shook her head, unceremoniously plopping down on her couch and drawing her feet under herself.

"Impeccable Malfoy manner my ass…" she grumbled to herself. "You could've said something about my visitor this afternoon."

"I didn't know when he would come exactly… And I think it was more amusing for the both of you, wasn't it?"

"The only one who would find this amusing is you, you prat!" she threw a pillow at him, then took a deep breath, her expression turning serious.

The young man raised an eyebrow, poured her a big glass of whiskey and without a word pressed it into her hands. She sipped it for a minute or two, deep in thought before she started rambling, deciding that this week was hers to unload her troubled thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, this is what I was talking about when I said I have a hectic schedule…**

**Really big thanks for every reviewer, and my apologies that I couldn't answer to your questions and kind words. I didn't have a minute to check the site, until now, so I reasoned that if I got this chapter all written I should just type it in the computer and respond to reviews here in a short form.**

**The ministry will be dealt with, have no fears, although it won't happen in the near future. And the project is just one thing for the Hermione and Severus to bond over, they'll have the opportunity to find their way to each other (but I hope you don't expect the road to be an easy one :D ).**

**Now here's a chapter which gives us some insider view of the Draco/Hermione friendship. The italics are flashbacks from Draco. I hope you'll like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I recently gotten myself a really cool A7X T-shirt, so I own that, the aforementioned hamster and dog, but HP is still NOT mine!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a serious and quiet young man. The years leading up to the war, the war itself and the struggle that he had gone through in order to become who he was now, an accepted, although rarely acknowledged auror had taken a toll on him. Born and conditioned to be a Slytherin he easily hid the bitterness that he constantly felt, even now, years after the storm had passed, but there was a person - a very special person, indeed - who saw through his façade as if looking through a clear glass window and who could cheer him up, bringing forth the laid-back, playful guy with the teasing and wry humour in him.

Many times he questioned their unnatural connection, the unlikely bond they formed when he was just a miserable kid raw with pain after his mother's death and she was a kind, compassionate and forgiving young woman - because even then, she was already an adult, aged with worry and the strain of fighting a war meant for men and women twice her age – who embraced him after his breakdown. The blonde remembered with crystal clear clarity.

* * *

_His father and him arrived in the Order's headquarters -which was left without the protection of the Fidelius, therefore they didn't need to be told the location to get in, thank Merlin! - in the middle of the night on an early June day, accompanied by Severus Snape. In thorn clothes, bloodied and bruised and dirty they were a truly miserable sight. It had taken hours, loud fights amongst the present order members and several pots of tea to sort out the situation, but it was decided that they could stay, regardless of the grumbling and anger of many residents. And even when the judgement was cast and they were told about it, they were left there, standing in the hallway of an unknown house, shaking with exhaustion and even Snape didn't dare to proceed. The spy wasn't sure if there was available room for them or who could he ask. And then, like a light in a room of complete darkness she tiptoed down the stairs with a neutral expression, cast a glance at the two disgraced aristocrats and sighed. She nodded to the Potions Master and then gestured for the refugees to follow her._

_She led them to a room on the highest floor, silent and deep in thought. Opening the last door on the left she ushered them inside. The witch closed the door from the inside, surprising both father and son. Despite the sad vibe she gave off she spoke with strength and determination in her voice._

_"It's not much, I know, but that's all I can give you at the moment and they won't be happy even about this. This is my room, the second bed was conjured, so don't expect miracles from it. I know the truth, the one Dumbledore knew, and the others know it, too, but this doesn't mean they'll accept you. Just shrug off their idiocy, there's no reasoning with Gryffindors when they are set in their ways. If you need something find me, I'll bunk on the living room sofa. And because I don't know if you really believe in this blood purity rubbish and just disapprove of Voldemort's methods, or you just played your part to stay alive I'll tell you something." Looking both man in the eye she straightened her back, crossing her arms defensively. "I'm the only one here other than Professor Snape who wouldn't toss you out in a heartbeat if given the opportunity or the smallest reason. I'll give you a chance, see for myself who you really are, but you have to do the same for me. I'm a muggle-born and I'm proud of it, and even if I could, I wouldn't change it. So if you don't like this fact, just ignore it the best you can because I'm your best chance at survival here."_

_With these heavy and foreboding words she picked up a pillow and a blanket from the vanity chair and turned to leave._

_"The bathroom is the third room on the right from the stairs. If you want clean clothes you should ask Professor Snape for it, he's in the room two doors down the hall on the right."_

_The brunette left as abruptly as she came to their aid and they stood in the room astounded and bewildered by her actions. It took them some minutes to react and snap back into motion. Traumatised by the events of the longest day of their lives, weary, hurt and exhausted beyond belief they looked at each other before they sat on a bed each._

_Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but his son stopped him with a lifted hand, shaking his head. They'll have time in the morning to think and regroup, but at that moment he just wanted to sleep, uncaring of the grime clinging to him, the blood dried on his face from a slash on his forehead or the tightness in his chest which threatened to choke him to death any minute now. The older man gulped, aware of his shortcomings when it came to comforting his son (or anyone else, really), gritted his teeth and remained silent. It was eerily quiet as they took of their boots and cloaks climbing under the covers of their respective beds. Both were out like a light within moments and even the horrible, tumultuous thoughts couldn't keep them awake._

_That, however, didn't mean that they didn't wake them up. Or at least Draco, who, as opposed to his father, never seen such heinous acts committed like on that fateful day. The day he lost his mother…_

_His eyes filled with tears. The boy was trying his hardest to stay composed and detached, but soon he was breathing rapidly, suffocating and panicking. He couldn't let his father see him like this. He needed to clear his head, to get away from this tiny little place, feeling like the walls were closing in around him._

_As quietly as he could he put on his boots and tiptoed out of the room, his hand on his mouth to keep the choking sobs at bay. With tears now pouring down his face he stumbled down the stairs, hoping against hope that he won't wake anybody up._

_Draco eased the front door open with as little noise as possible and closing it behind himself sat, or rather crumbled down on the top of the steps._

_It was so horrifying, so evil and wrong and …. so disgusting. What those psychopaths did to his mother, in front of her family nonetheless, it was enough for him to start questioning whether the proud and mighty "purebloods" were better than animals. He never really bought the blood purity shit, but now he didn't know if Voldemort's brainless minions were human in the first place, never mind superior to anyone._

_He was shaking with the force of the sobs escaping him and as desperately as he tried to stop the fresh bouts of tears welling up in his eyes he was fighting an uphill battle. He lost his mother, or rather killed her himself. Not directly, but with his inability to perform a task set by that megalomaniac sociopath who revelled in seeing his followers suffer, hearing their fading voices beg for mercy, watching the light fade from their eyes. It didn't matter if you didn't do anything wrong, never questioned anything he said and kept your head down. One look at you and if he didn't like what he saw you had a death sentence. And when you really did do something which displeased him… But for the love of Merlin, he was just a kid! He was set up for failure and they knew it. That's why his mother had gone to Snape, asking for help when she knew the repercussions of defying a direct order from the Dark Lord. She helped her son, she doomed herself._

_Suddenly he couldn't breath and Draco tried to scream and shout and fight the feeling but it didn't help one bit. It felt like he was drowning in the sea of horrid, dark memories and thoughts and there was no chance of emerging anytime soon, his own mind keeping him captive._

_He didn't even register when she came. Wrapped in a blanket and barefooted Hermione crept out of the house and sat down next to him, her slight warmth through the fabrics separating them still scorching in the cold emptiness he felt, finally alerting him to her presence. And she did the most frightening and comforting thing he has ever seen from her: she hugged him to herself and when he buried his head in the crook of her neck she started rocking with him back and forth, unaware or uncaring of the uncomfortable position they were sitting in. The petite woman gently stroked the back of his head, fingers catching in his tangled blond hair, murmuring soothing words in his ear. And the young Malfoy wept. For his mother, for the happy and carefree childhood he couldn't have because of expectations and bigoted ideals of others, for his father who rarely shoved his feelings but loved his family with all he had even if he couldn't express it in actions and affectionate words. He mourned his friends he already lost to Voldemort's darkness which consumed everything in it's vicinity and shed tears of guilt for being one of them - against his own will, but that was not the question - and not being strong enough to say no, staying on their side just out of self-preservation._

_Hermione held him, her shoulder and hair soaked from the salty droplets rolling down his reddened cheeks. She didn't pester him with questions, tried to assure him with empty words or told him to cease the whining because it was unbecoming of a young man of his standing. She just sat there with him. And the ex-Slytherin held onto her like a lifeline, clutching her to him as soon as the awkwardness he felt at first subsided, relief taking its place. He never showed vulnerability if he could help it, giving as little ammo for others to hurt him as possible but this felt good. This felt cleansing and freeing and so very natural to accept her help. Because even if they were enemies until recently he knew her and knew that she didn't mock people, not even those who deserved it and gave her the openings to do so. Just remembering the incident in third year - when she hit him and he was afraid (unnecessarily) that everyone would hear about it in no time - he knew he could trust her to not to hurt him when he was already down. It just wasn't in her nature._

_The two of them were quiet for a long time before he started talking. Between shaky breaths he began to ramble about how sorry he was and how much he whished he could take it all back. He told her about the terror in which he lived since the return of the Dark Lord, his family, which, however strange and formal and seemingly cold, he loved very much (except for Aunty Bella, but who could blame him…). The words left his mouth of their own accord and Hermione listened attentively, squeezing his shoulders when the sobs started up again at a painful part of his story._

* * *

On that night she saved him, from himself and the demons that lurked in the shadows of his mind, because he was sure they would've won against him if it was not for her strength. The force which kept him afloat in the darkness threatening to pull him down and which shouldered part of his burdens since that day. The witch never complained when he unloaded his troubles on her, taking it in stride, and acting on his behalf if she thought it was necessary. Sometimes she raged, other times she comforted him or rolled her eyes at a particularly stupid thing he did and like the little miracle-worker she proceeded to correct his mistakes. In extreme cases she went as far as forgetting about everything around her the moment he told her about his bigger-than-usual problem. On those occasions she abruptly jumped to her feet or left behind what she was doing unfinished and like a woman possessed went to smooth out the situation. It was a scary sight , really, and it was strongly advised to stay out of her way until she deemed it safe, usually turning to him, telling him "It's fixed!" in a sing-song voice and smiling her brightest smile. He'd laugh and maybe even scowl at her saying that he could've fixed it himself, but it was heart warming to know that she was there for him, anytime he needed her. And of course it was an added benefit that he always got a good laugh out of the extreme cases.

* * *

_One time they were sitting in her living room, watching "Friends". She was in the middle of painting her toenails, finished with one foot and working on the second finger of the other when he blurted out that he had a really bad fight with his father and the older Malfoy told him that he was behaving like a hysterical little child and he should grow up already. Draco shouted back that he was never hysterical as a kid, a fact that Lucius would know if he was a proper father. The ensuring shouting match left both of them reeling with anger and the young man was desperate for a way to let it out. Therefore he told his best friend._

_This sent Hermione into action in a heartbeat. She capped her nail polish, grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet, nearly making him drop the half-full bottle of beer in his hand. With little cotton pads between her toes, dressed in short pyjama pants and one of his old quiddich shirts, hair in an untameable curly mess on top of her head the crazy woman pulled him into the fireplace, shouting a location to floo to. Before he knew, they were standing in Malfoy Manor's main drawing room surprising the mansion's both residents who up until that moment were sipping whiskey and relaxing, especially Lucius who tried to ease his tension caused by the fight with his son._

_The two older Slytherins just watched with wide eyes as the headstrong little witch ushered her "captive" across the room, pushing him down next to his father on the leather sofa. She then scolded them both for fighting about the past and taking offence in idiotic comments instead of sticking together. The fiery brunette even poked Malfoy senior in the chest with a finger, other hand on her hip and told him to shut his mouth and send Draco to her if he needed comforting but "don't dismiss his son when he was in need of advice or help". And with that she plucked the forgotten beer bottle out of her best friends hand, took a sip and deciding to keep it sauntered back to the fireplace. Before she disappeared in the green flames they heard her no-nonsense voice telling them to "Fix this and act like a family should, because they need each other, or else…!". The three man left in the big, beautifully furnished room just stared at the heart for a minute before breaking out in laughter, so rare and precious since the war, and harsh words forgotten they had a pretty good night, going through more than two bottles of Ogden's Finest._

* * *

Now that he thought about it, there wasn't a single time she didn't help him when he asked for her assistance or told her something that according to her needed her expertise in problem solving. And with this realisation came the certainty that yes, she will help his godfather with the potion even if it killed her to give the project more time than she actually had, most likely losing much needed sleep in the process. But he couldn't change her mind, the stubborn Gryffindor thing she was, so he resigned to the fact that he'll have to look after her in the subtle way he usually does, because her independence wouldn't allow it if he tried to pester and nag her to sleep, eat or relax.

If she could brew that damn thing and present it herself to the ministry researchers they would accept it. And if they did, it would be a chance for Severus to get his footing back and maybe, just maybe, help him to start a new life, an untroubled and hopefully even happy one - although he wouldn't bet on the happy part, knowing the bitterness of the man in question – which he deserved. He'd do his absolute best to help them where he could, because he owed them more than he could ever repay. Also there was the fact that they were part of the small family he had and his mother's death taught him to always look out for his loved ones. Yes, he'll subtly feed his little witch when she forgot to eat, up to her nose in books, by slyly bringing her favourites to her and getting her attention by munching on them himself. He'll give her massages to relax her while she pours over books while researching and when she nods off sitting at her desk, head resting on a parchment full of her findings and cheeks getting smudged with ink he'll put her in bed like many times in the past during hard phases of her life, when she escaped into frantic projects to avoid sleep (more specifically nightmares) at night.

Thinking about Hermione asleep his eyes were drawn back to her finally peaceful and relaxed face, her lips slightly parted in her sleep. The young man carefully lifted the Gryffindor's small feet from his lap and stood up, leaning back to ease the pain in his lower back, acquired by sitting in the same position for hours. He bent down, picking up the petite witch and silently padding through her apartment with practiced ease tucked her in. She snuggled into the covers, mumbled something unintelligible and slept on with a small smile playing on her lips. It was the most adorable sight he has ever seen. Creeping out of the bedroom he had a smile of his own. It was damn late, after one in the morning and he was tired, but he had one more stop to make before going home.

The blond stepped to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder into the fire. He was sure that Severus would still be awake considering his insomniac tendencies and the nervousness he surely felt waiting for Hermione's answer. Draco knew that his partner will say yes to the request, but he had to make sure that Snape was aware of some ground rules of working with the girl. It wouldn't do if his godfather ran her into the ground with impossible demands regarding their project. She was not a student anymore and had a work and had her health and social life to think about. This is where his subtle cloak and dagger game started, the first step being that he gave a little crash course on "Hermione handling" to the Potions Master. And then he would sleep. Every other crap could just wait until Monday. After all, he was a Slytherin, he was entitled to a little bit of selfishness here and there, especially after the week he had. Emerging from the fireplace in his childhood home these thoughts brought a patented Malfoy-smirk to his lips.

* * *

**P.S.: If you like the flashbacks and want more in the future chapters pls. say so, I was really conflicted about putting them in here and I'd like to know if you prefer this, or I should just give you shorter, more to the point reports of the "past" part. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter of Cast your vote. Sorry in advance for possible bad grammar and other mistakes, this little chapter had a life of its own and kept getting longer each time I tried to end it. Now that it's finished I gave it a rough check, but I'm exhausted so if I missed something it's Severus' fault :D**

**Because this is his first longer appearance in the story, written from his angle. Not strictly POV because I don't like writing that way. **

**And now that you're all bored to tears with my ramblings, I should get on with the story ^^**

**Italics part is the flashback once again.**

**DISCLAIMER: Now I'm the unlucky owner of a headache and the dark bags under my eyes, but I still can't say that HP is mine :(**

* * *

If you spend decades as a spy there are not many things and occurrences that can take you by surprise or make you nervous. However, Severus Snape had to admit - at least to himself, because he'd never say it aloud, of course - that Hermione Granger was one hell of a mystery even to him, after knowing her for nearly thirteen years. She was the kind of person who you had to reassess every time you saw her in a new situation.

When he had gone to her, after agonising over his problem for the past four months and ruling out every other option he thought she would just listen to him attentively like the good mannered little girl she was and than send him on his way with an excuse like that she didn't have time or just simply didn't want to tarnish her reputation by associating with him. And it came as a shock to discover just how wrong he was.

Firstly because the young auror welcomed him like he was a normal acquaintance without all the negative baggage he carried and actually was quite hospitable towards him. She had even gone as far as caring about his mood and state of mind and instinctively sensing when he needed a breather or a little distraction during their talk. And secondly she wasn't a little girl anymore that was for sure. He wasn't a pervert who ogled women every chance he got but when she opened her door in only a towel the Potions Master couldn't help noting the well developed curves hidden under the fabric.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Bad idea thinking about that. Taking a sip of the whiskey he opted for to try and calm his frayed nerves he steered his thoughts back to the important matter at hand. She didn't say no to his request. Sure, she hadn't answered with a yes either, but at least this gave him some hope. Not that he was the hopeful type, Things certainly didn't go well for him, ever, even if he wished with all his might. Now, however, the man couldn't help the little optimism that forced it's way between his usually dark thoughts. He didn't remember the last time he felt this and got what he wanted. Months ago when filled with anticipation he braved the venture into the hostile halls of the ministry he was ridiculed and humiliated, with no way of proving his theory or retaliation for the harsh treatment he got. This time, on the other hand, he was pleasantly surprised and even slightly awed by the friendly attitude of the brunette witch.

His godson was right; he was an idiot for hesitating about searching Granger's aid. His pride, along with his reputation and self-respect was seriously dented. He didn't have much else to lose, either. Gone was his job - because who would employ someone who killed his last boss for whatever reason, or hire a teacher hated by all children he ever taught-. He lost his house which was not a home in any sense of the word, but it was at least his own sanctuary and a place where he could've existed in silent solitude. The run down little building was incinerated by rouge deatheaters in the chaotic days following the final battle. Their objective was to annihilate Severus for his treachery, too, but for once luck was on his side at least for some extent and he was at Malfoy Manor at the time, helping the Malfoys in cleansing the mansion from Voldemort's "relics" and other rubbish left by his followers. His financial difficulties prevented him from acquiring another residence of his own yet, neither did he see it happening in the near future. So really, he couldn't get any more miserable than this even if the ex-Gryffindor refused to assist him.

The true reason for his tentativeness about the know-it-all came to his mind and he felt like the biggest ass in the world for it. It was truly fortunate that she was nothing like him in the way of thinking - or manners and conduct for that matter- , because if she were, he would have been tossed out on his ass the minute he told her the reason of his visit. He remembered the incident after the war when she offered her help in clearing his name and changing the public's opinion about him. To say he was spiteful and ungrateful towards her would be a serious understatement.

* * *

_The former Head of Slytherin was deeply at work on setting up a functional lab in a secluded part of Malfoy Manor. He was provided with all the equipment he could need, courtesy of Lucius. In the last months, since the end of the war they became even better friends than they already were (a big deal, considering their friendship was more than twenty-five years old and strengthened by uncountable shared hardships). Now, however, they really commiserated with each other, both becoming more reclusive than ever to avoid the scornful looks of the wizarding population, who believed they didn't get the punishment they deserved for the war crimes committed by them. Little did they know about the Slytherins' true roles in the downfall of Voldemort's reign of terror…_

_ Severus kept himself busy and usually tried his hardest not to think about his pitiful existence. He hated that he didn't have anything on his name, that he needed others to provide him with food, clothes and a place to live in. But as independent as he was all his life, there wasn't a thing he could do about the matter. He was left with nothing and not just in the material sense. He felt hollow inside, devoid of feelings other than self-pity, disappointment, bone deep weariness, anger and sometimes blinding rage. If it wasn't for the fact that the objects and furniture surrounding him belonged to the Malfoy family some of them would've already ended up being thrown against a wall during one of his bigger temper tantrums. As it was, he silently clenched and unclenched his fists, controlling his breathing the best he could until he calmed down. Not that he was a calm guy in the first place, but it was essential to being a good spy to learn self-control._

_ But those days were over, leaving behind only the negative aspects of the trade in him. He still woke up in cold sweat in the middle of the night, haunted by nightmares about the inhuman acts of violence he was forced to witness and commit himself. Paranoia gripped him at random moments even when logically he knew there wasn't a single soul in his vicinity. And the worst were the panic attacks first thing in the morning when his mind didn't quite caught up with his memory yet and he was convinced that it was still a war raging outside the confines of his safe room and the Dark Lord will surely learn that he was a spy soon. The megalomaniac will execute him after torturing him into insanity in the most horrible way possible…_

_ And there it was again. That prickling feeling between his shoulder blades, the sign, that someone was watching him. His body had instantly tensed, preparing for a fight, although he knew that nobody could enter the Manor's premises without invitation or permission and it was highly unlikely that either Lucius or Draco would've allowed someone hostile into their home while both were out on some necessary errands. That, however, didn't mean that he could relax until he saw for himself the invader of his privacy and dealt with him or her._

_ The wizard spun around, wand tightly in his grip under his sleeve. He didn't expect to see the little Gryffindor Golden Girl standing there, leaning against the doorframe, looking too serene and not nearly nervous enough to his liking. To be this calm in his presence either meant someone was really dumb or even suicidal, or that the person was truly familiar with him (which was nearly unprecedented, with the exception of his oldest friend, his godson and the late Albus Dumbledore). In the safety of his mind Severus admittedly knew the first two to be untrue about his visitor, but he didn't like the implications of the other possibility one bit. This just won't do. Scowling and crossing his arms he eyed the chit with unveiled distaste._

_ "It's not a smart thing, trying to sneak up on a former spy, Miss Granger. Although, I have to admit, I never really thought you were smart in the first place, really. As we all know, book-knowledge and the ability to mimic a parrot don't count as real cleverness." it felt remarkably good to have someone on whom he could unleash his acerbic wit, unused since he left the Order's headquarters. But of course he should have known that the irritating know-it-all won't take it seriously. What's even worse, she had the audacity to actually crack a small smile._

_ "I resent that, Professor. I don't sneak. I just… thread lightly on occasions." she pushed herself away from the doorframe and stepped closer, stopping next to a shelf full of jars containing potions ingredients. She surveyed them with open curiosity and her casual ease infuriated the black-clad man. He took a deep breath, his voice dangerously low, a sure sign that he'd lose his temper any minute._

_ "Your kind isn't known for threading lightly. You barge into places you have no business to be in and can't understand that not everybody is interested in your idiotic agendas. So I ask you just this once, Miss Granger, what is the very important reason for which you voluntarily walked into a snake's den?"_

_ These words had some effect on her finally. Not as much as he intended, but the girl turned away from the containers and faced him, biting her lip and looking at him with slight timidity. She wrung her hands for a moment before visibly straightening her posture and looking him confidently in the eyes._

_ "I didn't come here to argue with you, Professor. I merely wanted to let you know that I finished my NEWTs, as I'm sure you know Draco did, too. And firstly I'd like to thank you for the things you taught me in potions and DADA, they were certainly very useful in the exams. And secondly, now that I have the certifications, I'll go into auror training and when I become a full fledged ministry employee maybe I'll have the power to help you with righting the injustice that was done to you after the war. So… Just know that should you need it, you have my support."_

_ Yes, he knew that she finished her education, opting to study independently and sit her NEWTs as soon as possible instead of going back to the recently reopened Hogwarts. Draco did the same, and now Severus knew where the boy got the ridiculous idea of becoming an auror himself. But that she came here and flaunted her perfect little post-war life in his face was outrageous in his opinion. And what's more, she had the gall to "offer her support". As if he needed it, or anything else from the brains of the Golden Trio… It made him see red. Seething, he strode towards her in the most menacing way possible and hissed his next words leaning down, his face mere inches from her own, black eyes alight with fury._

_ "I hope you'll heed my words well, Miss Granger, because this is the only warning you'll get. Stay the hell away from my business and me and don't try to stick your nose into things that don't concern you. I'm not some charity case for the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor you are to pity and "fix". If you think that because Dumbledore gave you a little pet project to "mother" poor little Slytherins during the war you have the right to be a busybody now you're sorely mistaken. I'll let you know, that it was nothing special. You were nothing special. Just another pawn to him to play to his liking, one, that he could manipulate into sacrificing their own friends and family in order to gain more soldiers for 'the Cause". Didn't you see that while you tried to get my kind accepted by yours you alienated yourself from the merry little Gryffindor crew fighting for the "Greater Good"? Those times are over and with them our association, too. You may be Draco's so called friend, and Merlin knows he needs one, but to me you're just an aggravating little chit who doesn't know how to mind her own business. And for the record, I know quite well how good friends Gryffindors can be, stabbing you in the back when you're vulnerable, so just know that if you hurt my godson with your idiocy you'll have me to deal with, too."_

_ During his little speech the witch listened silently, face a frozen mask of false calmness. He, however, wasn't a spy for nothing. The Potions Master saw the slight trembling of her lips, the unnatural shininess of her eyes. So the girl was finally intimidated as she should have been all along. Good. With a nasty little smirk on his face he drew himself to his full height, looking down his nose at her. The smooth tone of his voice was the polar opposite of his former attitude._

_"Is there anything else you wanted?" he asked and was astonished when she gulped, shook her head and smiled a sad little smile._

_ "I know you're hurt and angry at the moment. You have every right to be. But I wish you saw that not everybody is against you and that there are people who would gladly help you to fight your battles, not out of pity or some sentimental nonsense, but because they want to, for just You."_

_ With that she spun on her heels and started towards the exit, her head held high and her steps confident. As flabbergasted as he was, Severus couldn't help the last little comment._

_ "Oh and, Miss Granger! If I ever have the misfortune of meeting you again, which I loath to admit is highly likely considering your unnatural closeness to Draco, please refrain from calling me Professor. I'm not a teacher anymore, a fact that I'm sure you're aware of."_

_ Not bothering to turn around, but needing to have the last word the witch spoke back over her shoulder._

_ "I'll try my hardest to remember Mr. Snape. Have a nice day!"_

_ And the formidable wizard standing in the middle of his half-finished lab could have sworn that he heard a smile in her voice._

* * *

Although in the past four and a half years they did see each other on a regular basis as he predicted and he was more amicable towards Granger after he realised how misplaced his anger was - not to mention the tongue lashing he got from Draco - he still wasn't sure she would respond positively to his suggestion. If he were in her place after something like what he said then he wouldn't lift a finger for himself. How he underestimated the girl. Correction, woman…

Severus then and there swore to himself that he would be as friendly to her as he could manage during their project. It only meant that he'd try not to lose his temper and go easier on her than he used to when she was his student. Not much improvement in a normal person but for him it was a pretty big deal.

Throwing back the last of his drink the Potions Master sat down on the comfortable sofa in the drawing room nearest to this bedroom. The clock on the wall chimed 1 AM and he sighed. He wouldn't get an ounce of sleep until he knew her answer. He felt like an idiot for sweating over it like a kid on his first date but this was big. This decision on her part could be the thing that defined the remainder of his life. Never had he wished more that he could take back the things he had done to someone. He verbally abused the young auror for years while she was just a child, degraded her, never appreciated her budding brilliance or gave her the recognition she deserved. He did all of it because he had to in order to protect his cover. It would have given him away in a heartbeat if he favoured a muggle-born student from Gryffindor. And true, some of the harsh words were stemmed from his dislike for know-it-alls but it was unfair to her either way and really unprofessional from him as a teacher no matter from which angle you looked at it from.

Severus Snape was not a good man if judged by his actions during his life. He did unspeakable things and there were people who he hurt more than Granger. But in the end he was a Slytherin and self-preservation won out: if he could go back and erase one person's suffering received at his hand it would be the former Gryffindor's. Selfish or not, that's what you get from a mind painted in shades of gray.

The green flames in the fireplace instantly had him alert and he was on his feet in a second. Watching a half-asleep Draco stumble out of it, with a suspicious little smirk on his face, no less, made the older wizard raise an eyebrow.

"To what do I owe this late visit?" he just went straight to the point, never one to bother with idle chit-chat. He sat back down, crossed his ankles and regarded his godson with an inquisitive expression.

The blonde strode across the room without a trace of his usual air of superiority, a clear sign that he was either disturbed by something or really knackered. Judging from the black circles under his steel grey eyes the former spy would put his bet on the latter. The young man collapsed in the armchair opposite form the sofa his godfather sat on and took a deep breath.

"I knew I'd find you here." even his voice was rough instead of the smooth drawl. "Why is it better to sit here in this room, staring at the cold heart than sitting in the main drawing room with the merrily crackling fire, I'll never understand." He shook his head and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"I believe that the reason of your late appearance is not my choice of place while relaxing. Can I help you with something?"

Draco nodded, fixing him with a tired but serious gaze.

"I want to talk about Hermione with you." his words visibly got the Potions Master's attention, the older man's posture going rigid and his face turning into a cold mask of indifference. This brought another smirk to the aristocrat's face. "No need to become defensive. I just want to make sure you don't kill each other while working together on that project of yours or that she won't put herself in an early grave on her own. And before you ask, she didn't say yes yet, but she will. That's as certain as that the sky is blue. She's forgiving and kinder than anyone has a right to be. But there are some things that you need to know about concerning her."

His godson' no-nonsense tone left no questions in his mind that these are going to be things that he really had to watch out for, so Severus just nodded slightly, gesturing the other man to continue.

"Let's start with this: she's no pushover. Don't butt heads with her if you can avoid it, especially if it's in regards to something that she's certain about and you just think you know better, because you'll be at each other's throats within moments. The other most important thing is that she can lose herself in research so much that she doesn't eat, sleep or takes a moment to relax until she either passes out over it or gets irritated and totally unfocused because she's hungry. You don't have to baby her, just please, make sure she doesn't stop functioning due to malnourishment or exhaustion. And I know how important this cure is but note that she has a stressful job and sometimes needs to unwind and be left alone to clear her head. She'll devote as much time as she can to helping you and will ignore her own priorities. If you see this happen I ask you with the utmost sincerity to not get greedy and be happy that she's completely focused on the task, but tell me so I can pull her out of it for at least a day or an afternoon and make her take a break. And don't try to convince her yourself, it took me nearly two years to learn the technique that doesn't make her go ballistic."

He chuckled, probably thinking about a fond memory and the former professor just watched on curiously. Severus didn't spend much time in their shared company but it was evident that they were really good partners, knowing each other like nobody else and aware of the other's habits, preferences and reactions in certain situations. It made him wonder if they were more than they let on but it really wasn't his place to question their relationship. The godfather in him was just glad that the brunette witch proved him wrong and became a true friend to Draco: reliable, caring and supporting.

"Anything else that I need to remember?" it was late and with his anticipation eased by the younger Malfoy's opinion on his best friend's probable answer the lateness of the hour started to catch up with him. It would be best to wrap up this little lecture about the idiosyncrasies of one Hermione Granger and get to bed. There will be time to be excited in the morning.

"One more thing and then I'll leave your oh so welcoming presence." There it was again, the patented Malfoy-smirk that irritated Severus to no end even after decades to get used to it. "Never, and I mean really never, ever ask her about her family. Someday maybe she'll tell you on her own accord but that's highly unlikely. It's just best to leave the subject alone."

This little snippet spiked the ex-spy's interest, however, he made a mental note to respect the privacy of his soon-to-be co-worker and not to ask. That was the least he could do. Provided that she didn't get nosy about his past…

Assuring Draco that he indeed heard and understood everything about the woman in question he bid his godson goodbye and retired for the night. As he laid in bed, abandoned by sleep he stared at the ceiling until the first rays of the Sun peeked through the blinds on his window, he was thinking about the enigma presented to him in the form of the petite, curly haired auror.

* * *

**I think this cleared up some things about our favourite Potions Master and his problems in dealing with Hermione. And before you get scared that he'll become sickly sweet and a friendly little piece of cuteness I'd like to reassure you. He won't be a downright ass all the time, but he'll be maybe as cuddly and fluffy as a hedgehog :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, dear readers! :)**

** I'd like to thank the reviewers for their support and insight and take a minute to answer to the guest reviews which I couldn't respond to in PM.**

** OliveB & Guest (2): I'm glad you like the flashbacks, there will be more of them later in the story, although, this chapter doesn't have any.**

** Giggles & violet1994: thank you and don't worry, they'll start to work together soon. Until then here's the next chapter which will have an important role in the story.**

** Guest (1): I agree with you on this, I'd freak out from a timid, overly friendly or stupid Severus. Really, I can't even picture him that way. He'd be in for a trip to St Mungo's if that happened. .**

** Quill: I don't know why, but I constantly type "a" instead of "e" if I'm writing. I know the difference between singular and plural and between "than" and "then", I just always manage to mistype them. And while with other words the spellchecker warns me, it can't see the error in these words because they are correct in spelling, they just don't fit in the sentence. Sorry about it, I try to correct these mistakes when I reread a chapter before posting, I just can't find all of them :S**

** Now, on with the story! It's once again a chapter from Hermione's angle (the reason why Severus is called Snape in narratives if anyone wondered. I don't want to confuse you, if I do, just comment on it and I'll settle on a standardized form from the next one.)**

** DISCLAIMER: HP is not mine. If it was the epilogue would look really different…**

* * *

Monday came too soon in Hermione's opinion. She was a serious workaholic but in the last couple of weeks she started to feel the strain of not taking a proper holiday in about two years. Except for a day or two off for making necessary errands or emergencies with her handful of friends she wasn't away from the ministry for more than three days at a time. There were of course weeks long missions and some time spent in St Mungo's because of injuries acquired in the line of duty but that didn't really count.

As the witch walked into the auror office with two paper cups of steaming coffee, she contemplated her crazy weekend. Snape's appearance and her talk with Draco that evening left her with millions of questions and a tangled mess of thoughts. Waking up on Saturday tucked in her bed she made a note to thank her best friend for taking care of her. After downing a vial of potion for her slight hangover she sat down and spent the majority of the day thinking about her former Potions professor. His life was such a mess and he deserved so much better than that. She will help him every way she could, that wasn't the question. The real dilemma was how she'll be able to rearrange her life in order to do so. By the time she ironed out some of the specifics about how she should handle this little project it was late afternoon. She decided it would be best to have a serious conversation with Snape on the subject so she sent him a note. Nothing fancy, just that she'd be happy to assist him and that he could come over to her apartment (this time with her prior knowledge) on the next Friday to talk things through. Until then she had some organizing to do concerning her own life.

Her inner musings and her movements slowed to a halt as her desk came into view and with it she got a visual on Draco, sitting on her chair, feet on the desk, looking solemnly at a file folder in his hands. Hurrying over to him she put the cups down, pushing one of them towards the blonde and then turning to hang her bag on its assigned hook. Her partner's face was impassive, but she instantly noted the twitching of his mouth and the icy shade of his eyes. Not much help for the untrained spectator, but for Hermione they were easily readable. Especially his irises… She could have written a study on how various greys meant different emotions. Fleetingly she wondered if they were the same with Lucius or if the older Malfoy had different shades for each mood but the witch quickly abandoned the train of thought maybe to revisit later. Now she had an angry and upset Draco to deal with.

"Morning, Sunshine! What's with the grumpiness? Bad weekend or bad case?" she smiled at him as he looked up, his mood clearly not improving one bit from her cheeriness.

"Bad case. From the "you'll want to Oblivate yourself if you live to see its end" type. Remind me again why I became an auror, please." the distaste now evident on his face he scrunched his nose and looked away from the dossier.

"Because you love working with me and I'm an idiot who believes that she can do some good by doing this. And because if you are an auror than others who have peaceful lives and didn't see the horrors that we have don't have to learn about the monsters out there. Although, I don't think there are many such lucky people after the war, it's still a noble concept isn't it?" sipping her own coffee she walked around the desk, looking over Draco's shoulder to see their newest case. She nearly choked on the hot beverage in her mouth, and then gulped, an expression similar to her partner's appearing on her face. "Ok, I take that back. Coming in to this on a Monday morning is just a little bit too much. Why do we always get the most disturbing and disgusting and hard cases?"

Hermione, answering her own question to herself, sent a glare in the direction of their dear boss' office and plucking the documents out of the young man's hand she started pacing while reading them over, coffee abandoned on the edge of the desk. This was going to be one really long and stressful week if they couldn't catch this homicidal maniac fast. Looking at the picture of a brutally murdered girl - according to the files not much older than her – the ex-Gryffindor resigned herself to the fact that the coming days will bring late nights at the office, uncountable cups of bad, ministry issue coffee and a serious race against time.

* * *

By Thursday they weren't a step closer to solving the murders than on Monday evening - a.k.a. they firmly stayed on square one - and it was getting on both of their nerves. Packing their belongings way past eight in the evening the silence was nearly deafening between the two disgruntled aurors. That is, until Hermione's genius struck. Swirling around she picked up the pictures of the dead women - at this point their number being six and their pale bodies painfully still even on the magical photos - and strode over to Draco.

"What if we show these to your father or Snape?"

"They will be haunted by nightmares for days. Other than that, I think they won't be too happy with you for bringing such things back into their lives after they spent the last years trying to forget all the brutality they saw. Why?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a calculating look in his eyes.

"I just… What if it's someone they knew? If I saw someone kill a woman this way I'd remember it. His method is the same with every single kill and if you ask me he was at it for some time. No way had he just started now. It could be a deatheater who left after the war and came back recently." the cogs were turning in her head faster than she could keep up with them combing through her memory for possible suspects. There were at least twice as many deatheaters fleeing the country than aurors to catch them in the days following the Final Battle and most of them slipped from the ministry's grasp maybe never to be seen again in Britain. But some of them tried to move back after a time and they still caught a couple of them per month.

The young Malfoy was thoughtful for a moment before nodding. A troubled sigh escaped his lips and taking the photos from the witch he pocketed them.

"Fine, we'll ask them. Although, I have to note that this will cost them a piece of their sanity if we hit a nerve…"

The brunette bit her lower lip, looking hesitant.

"I know. I wouldn't have suggested it if we got anywhere in the last few days but our body count is rising fast and we have nothing. You know that he won't stop unless we stop him. And we've never seen anything like this ritual or whatever it is he does. It's specific to him, given that it's a him, of course. They are our best chance at catching this freak." it was evident by her expression and tone that she didn't like this option any better than her partner but Hermione ran out of ideas the day before and it was pissing her off that she couldn't catch on to this psycho's game.

Draco's eyes were stormy grey at the moment indicating that he was really concerned for his father and godfather and their state of mind. If this went bad the two men will be sat back many paces in their not-nearly-finished recovery from the years of hell they've been through. Shaking his head the blonde gestured towards the exit and Hermione took her cue, marching to the elevators and then stepping into a gigantic fireplace to floo to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

It took some time to locate the residents, one hidden in a secluded corner of the library in the process of selecting his next reading material, the other standing in the garden deep in thought watching the night sky in solitude. Severus and Draco were already sitting in the drawing room when Hermione and Lucius got there, the former two looking serious and sitting in silence. The witch greeted the Potions Master with a small smile and took a seat next to her best friend massaging her temples with one hand to fight off a headache without much success. Father and son nodded to each other, never ones for public affection, an ingrained habit which was hard to shake off even in front of "family". Looking around the ex-Gryffindor took the initiative to break the ice. It was too damn late for the usual Slytherin staring contest until someone plucked up the courage to talk about a difficult or sensitive topic. If she learned something from her current company it was that she had to be the one to start such conversations as this one promised to be because if she left it to them they'd be here for hours.

"Okay gentlemen. I think you'll have time for sitting quietly like some statues after we get this inquiry over with, but I for one would really like to get home sometime today and I have only three hours to do so, so I'll just get to the point. I know it's hard for you to remember things from the past but we have six dead girls, a murderer who kills in a really specific manner and no clues. I wouldn't ask either of you to watch those pictures if we had any other angles left to look at, but you're our last bet." there was a time when Hermione naively believed that Slytherins didn't have emotions and their cold facades were just manifestations of the lack of feelings on their part. As she grew from innocent twelve years old schoolgirl to be a seventeen years old adult mature way beyond her years she realized that these were just masks they put on to shield themselves. And since she emerged from the war as a battle hardened warrior of a woman she learned to read the small signs of the twitches of their eyebrows and lips, the slight narrowing or widening of their eyes and the meaning of the barely perceptible muscle movements of their faces. And now she saw clear as day that her words affected both Snape and the older Malfoy. Regardless, both of them nodded, willing to take the chance that seeing those images will trigger some really painful memories on their part. Her already tremendous respect for the both of them moved up another notch.

Taking a deep breath Draco took out the previously pocketed photos and laid them out on the coffee table between the two sofas. The gruesome scenes already etched in her mind after hundreds of viewings during the week Hermione kept her gaze on the two older men as they took in the sight. If it wasn't for the gravity of the situation and the toll it was taking on the ex-deatheaters sitting opposite of her, she would've jumped up and started to clap in relief as she saw recognition dawn in their eyes. Snape and Lucius looked at each other for a moment before the former leaned forward and collected the pieces of paper to hand them back. The witch took them, slipping them into her bag and then just sat expectantly along with her partner.

"I could have gone for the rest of my life without seeing this again. The man who did this is called William Baines. He left the country on Voldemort's orders way before the serious confrontations started here. His job was to recruit new soldiers for the Dark Lord. But even when he was here at the beginning of the war each time he introduced an inductee to the outer circle of the deatheaters this was his own little welcoming ritual for them. If he's back and this is what he does it either means that he really cracked this time and he's just doing it for his entertainment, or you have a serious problem because he's attempting to put together his own little army for whatever insane reason he has. Whichever it is, you have to get him and fast." the Potions Master's solemn voice didn't leave an ounce of doubt in the aurors that this was something not to be taken lightly.

"And if you find him, which will be damn near impossible but you'll have to keep searching, be extremely cautious. He's cunning, sly, sneaky, powerful with magic and physically strong." Lucius glanced at the petite woman sitting next to his son with a furrow in his brow. It made the brunette lift an eyebrow of her own, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You know that I'm a fully qualified law enforcement employee and an experienced fighter, don't you? No need to worry, although it's really sweet of you to do so. I can take perfect care of myself." Hermione's smile turned into a cheeky grin as she watched all three men wince from someone describing anything to do with Lucius as "sweet". The man in question huffed and pressed his lips together disapprovingly but the corners of his mouth were slightly twitching upwards.

"I'll let you know, that I don't worry about you and that calling me or something that I hypothetically do "sweet" is a serious error in judgement. I don't do sweet. If you find me in a good mood I can be considerate, but even that depends on if I want to do so, or not, impertinent witch." despite the meaning of his words his tone was friendly and even a bit affectionate and the ex-Gryffindor let out a short laugh, glad that their collectively bad mood lifted slightly.

"Now look at this… He's my father and he's more concerned about you than me. Where's the justice these days?" pouting, Draco turned towards his friend at his side, looking every bit the put out child. Said friend was relieved that he caught on to her agenda to distract Snape and Lucius at least for a little bit from their own resurfacing demons. "If I'd known that I'll have to compete with you for my dad's affections I wouldn't have befriended you and brought you into the Slytherin fold. It's just not fair that everyone likes you. It's like carrying an unnaturally smart and adorable puppy with me."

His mischievously shining eyes let her know that he was just teasing and Hermione burst into laughter. With the tinkling sound the remaining tension in the room dissolved and they came to an unspoken agreement that this was enough talk about the psychotic killer at loose.

"I'm not a puppy you prat!" the brunette choked out between bouts of laughter. "And don't even get me started on the negative side of being partnered with a ferret."

"Hah.. She's delusional, she started talking nonsense. I'll let you know that I'm no ferret and there are absolutely no negative effects I have on your work. I think it's time you get to bed Miss. Perfect, you'll have a day full of my glorious company tomorrow to prove my words."

"Not again! Someone, please, kill me to put me out of my misery!" the faked horror on Hermione's face finally eased some of the lines in the two older Slytherins' faces and they both shook their head in amusement at the partners' casual banter.

"Off with you two! Maybe you have the unlimited energy of youth to bicker all night long but I'm getting old for this." Lucius stood with a smirk. Draco glanced up at his father with an "are you kidding" look.

"Yes, sure grandpa. We don't want your rheumatic joints to not get their much needed rest." the Malfoy heir chuckled and bravely withstood the glare sent his way. "Just for the record, you know that you're a wizard and age much slower than a muggle, right? You're young, don't play the "I'll die of old age next week" card, it won't work."

Hermione sniffed a couple of times and got up from the couch. Pouting she regarded Lucius with a comically sad expression.

"If you want to get rid of us you should just say so. We can go and relax elsewhere if you don't like our company." She looked down her nose at him for a moment - an impressive feat considering the difference of height between them - and then giggled, pulling Draco to his feet.

"Speak for yourself Kitten, I'm staying just so he won't get his way. It's a matter of principle." the young blonde shared a smirk with his best friend letting go of her hand. "See you in the morning."

Hermione nodded to him and turned to face the two other men.

"Good night! And thanks for the info, we appreciate it." she graced them with a soft smile and left through the floo. A good seven hours of sleep sounded just perfect right now in her opinion. Let the Slytherins unwind their way, with a little bit of whiskey. They earned it. And if Draco had a little headache in the morning she'll cover for him, bring him coffee and start the research on their suspect herself, because that's what friends are for.

The witch went to bed with a fond smile on her face. Maybe she lost some close associates in the process, but she found her truest friend and the tightest knit group of companions one can hope for.

* * *

**P.S. : After the angst/drama/etc. in the previous chapters I couldn't help the little bit of humour at the end of this one... I hope you'll like this side of me, too.**

** Next update will probably take a few days, so sorry in advance. I'm buried under my workload for uni already and the semester just started. I shudder to think what's to come .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

** Here is chapter 6. Not overly long, but next chapter will be up soon (in a day or two) so please don't be mad.**

** Please, keep the reviews up, they really make my day sometimes when I'm up to the top of my head in homework. Not to mention that I like to now what you think of the progress :)**

**Italics here mean written communication! (you'll understand when you get there)**

** Without further ado I present you chapter 6 of Cast Your Vote:**

** Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: HP is Rowling's box of toys, I'm just a bored kid playing with her dolls.**

* * *

When she thought about having a quiet and serious discussion with Snape about his request, Hermione wasn't thinking about_ this_ silent. Her jaw was swollen, bluish purple and hurting like hell. Now that she had time to get used to the pain and it still didn't lessen a bit she cursed herself for being "logical" and opting for no pain medication in St Mungo's. At the time she was irritated by the healer who tried to keep her in the hospital overnight in case she had a mild concussion. The auror firmly declined to stay, after all, she had an important meeting and she wasn't about to let Snape down. Now, however, the idea of taking some pain potion for the ache sounded better and better with every passing minute, its thinking process slowing side effects be damned.

The young woman sat on her sofa, a bag of frozen peas pressed to her cheek and feeling thoroughly pissed off. She and Draco had gone to Knockturn Alley to check up on an old informant and see if he got any info about Baines, but it proved to be a really bad idea when they ran into a group of drunken idiots who thought that attacking two on-duty aurors would be a good opportunity to rebel against the ministry. The fight was an easy one and they nearly got off without a scratch when Draco turned his back on Hermione and the last two wizards, securing the already downed three men. The blonde was confident that his partner would be able to disarm the remaining opposition and he would've been correct if one of the two didn't aim a stunner at him and not at the ex-Gryffindor. The witch – ducking from a rather nasty curse from the other drunkard – spun exactly in the path of the Stupefy and because of the close proximity the spell sent her flying face first into a brick wall. After dealing with the two still standing attackers the blonde went into a frenzy, not even waiting for the backup to arrive and take the disarmed and incarcerated brutes into custody he scooped up the brunette and took her straight to the wizarding hospital. This made Hermione see red as soon as she regained her consciousness and assessed her surroundings and the circumstances which led her there. She glared at Draco, stating that she would've been fine if he took her home – although, she told him all this hissing between her teeth and nearly in tears from her broken jaw – and refused to cooperate with the agitated healer who tried his best to get on her nerves in her opinion. The witch proceeded to check out of St Mungo's as soon as she was able to stand without stumbling from dizziness and waved goodbye to her partner for the weekend. The Malfoy heir just stood there shaking his head, knowing well enough from the years of working with her that she wouldn't let him take care of her even if he tried to offer his help.

And now here she was, curled up in her living room before a merry little fire in the heart and with a notepad and a pen on the coffee table before her, waiting for her former Potions professor to arrive. Her whole head throbbed and she just wanted this day to be over with. Hopefully, the little chat, or more like little message party won't last long. Not because she was adverse to spending time with Snape, he was, after all, an excellent conversationalist if he wanted to be with a brilliant mind she so adored, but because she was in no mood to converse about anything with anyone. At this cheery notion there was a confident knock on the door of her apartment and she stood, nearly tripping over her own feet and proceeded to let in her visitor, notepad with the already written explanation to her current state in her hand. As soon as Snape saw her he opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask about her condition. The brunette stuck the jotter in the wizard's hand and ushered him in with a hand gesture, leading him into the living room and leaving him for a minute to read over her memo and get comfortable. When she came back and set a tray on the table before him laden with a pot of steaming Earl Gray, two cups and a plate of scones he had a frown on his face. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was concerned about her.

"You should be resting. I wouldn't have been offended if you sent me a note that you wasn't well." the witch nearly smiled at him, but it turned into a painful wince. She took the pen and her scratch pad and scribbled her answer to him.

_"It's not going to kill me. I had worse. The hazards of the job, really. And correct me if I'm wrong, but as I've seen in many cases you aren't the most patient man on the face of the Earth. And I'm not one to go back on my word…"_ she passed it to Snape and waited for him to read it. The slight upwards tilt of his mouth corners told her that he didn't take offence in her words and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not particularly tolerant towards people in general, but in your case with the completely valid reasons you have… " here he pointed to the ever-darkening bruise on her face " I could have waited at least until tomorrow. It probably wasn't a good idea to come home with a concussion, however mild, and from the easiness with which you write I assume you didn't take anything for the pain, either. I hope that you at least got something to mend your broken jaw while you sleep."

Hermione's right hand flew to her forehead then she grunted in pain from the impact. She had a feeling that she forgot something in her haste to vacate the hospital, but it was just now that she remembered the paper bag the healer tried to press in her hands. Taking back her jotter she penned her answer.

_"I think I left it at St Mungo's. But that's irrelevant; I think we have much more important things to discuss… Now, about the project. I have most of the weekends off, with the exception of hard cases when we have to work nearly non-stop. Like this one would be, if I hadn't been this brilliant and stepped right into a spell. As it is, you have my undivided attention until Tuesday evening, because the moronic healer said I won't be cleared to go in the field at least until Wednesday. Normally I get up at 6 so I can be at Malfoy Manor at 7 if that works for you. From then with a steady supply of coffee I can go until 10 in the evening if I'm really serious about the research, which I am."_ the wizard scanned her writing and shook his head.

"First of all, you'll be home, resting at least tomorrow. On Sunday you can come at 7, but if you do so, you'll have to wait until I eat my breakfast. Or you can join Lucius and me if you'd like to, the decision is yours. Although, I have to tell you, his elves make the most delicious blueberry pancakes in England. And you'll only work on the potion – in theory or in practice – until you're awake enough to do so and not a minute later. Did I make myself clear?" his stern voice was so reminiscent to the one used in his old classroom, the young auror in his company instantly felt compelled to agree. Alas, she did not do so. She was a 23 years old law enforcement employee for Merlin's sake! She scolded herself for the ingrained responses to Snape's tone and plucked her notebook from his grasp, jotting down a stubborn reply.

_ "Thank you for the concern, but I'm not a student to be guided anymore. You want my help; you get it on my terms. I'm not telling you this to make you feel compelled to let me have my way, but to let you know that you can't order me around. I'll take tomorrow off, for my own sake, but after that, I'll take you up on the offer of breakfast and then keep working until I feel like it. Believe me, it won't be a fast process as it is. It would be in your best interest to let me pull some all-nighters. I'm used to it, don't worry."_ a pained smile appeared on her face but it was soon gone. As she thought about all the injuries she received, short of the Cruciatus and Dolohov's little spell in her fifth year broken bones were on the absolute top of her "hurts the most" list.

The Potions Master sent her a disapproving look, but he couldn't really argue with her on the points she made. He wasn't a professor and she wasn't his student anymore. She was a grown woman with every right to stay up late. And he wasn't a healer to tell her what to do during her recovery – not that the healer could order her to do anything, as evidenced earlier that day. That, however, didn't mean he couldn't make some rules of his own.

"If you're too tired to work, I'll kick you out of the lab, because you'll blow us all up by mixing the wrong ingredients if you're half asleep over your cauldron."

_ "Fine, you can send me to the library if you think I'm not efficient due to tiredness but not before asking why I'm distracted. Sometimes my best ideas come when I'm working hard on something else and then I just stop in my tracks to think them over"_ came the written answer and Snape extended his hand to seal the deal, the sign that he didn't have anything else to demand. The brunette shook his hand and after a minute passed him another note. _"As for the following occasions on which I'm available I'll write you to let you know I'm free and if you have no other occupation we can meet at the Manor. Although, I'll tell you now, my Friday evenings are Draco's and mine and that won't change. I need at least that little time to unwind from work because I'd go stir crazy without it."_

The older man nodded with a barely-there smile on his face. Hermione was once again struck by the change in him when his features softened. He looked years younger without the usual furrow of his brow or the scowl of old times which sometimes made an appearance despite the time in which he didn't need to turn it on anyone really offending. Back when she was just a girl she thought his face could never be handsome in any way, his nose and the permanent murderous look etched on it making it impossible to find him attractive. But as she had grown up and saw glimpses of him while he was wearing a neutral expression or caught him in a relaxed moment in the last few years as he sometimes drank with Draco and Lucius her opinion changed drastically. And now she surprised herself with the silent admission, that yes, she undeniably found him handsome in a characteristic and subtle way you had to look out for is you wanted to see it. It was his voice which stopped her further musings – thank Merlin! – from going further. It would be a bit uncomfortable to follow that particular train of thought.

"Miss. Granger! You're staring." the familiar smirk on his lips was stable ground, she'd seen it in all its condescending glory enough times aimed at her to not find anything endearing in it.

She scribbled some more on her papers and handed them over.

_ "If we'll be co-workers you should really call me Hermione. I don't listen to Miss. Granger anymore. It's always Auror Granger or Hermione, or some idiocy which Draco given to me as a nickname. I'm not a school girl anymore as we already established."_ eyeing her in silent contemplation for a moment Snape nodded.

"Than it is only fair if I let you call me Severus." the idea of calling him on his given name was weird and even in her mind Hermione struggled with it. At least, she reassured herself, it sounded more respectful than calling him Snape, she always scolded Harry and Ron (or anyone else who dared to call him that) for it in their school years. That, however, didn't change the fact that she was overjoyed and very smug indeed that she earned the privilege of calling him Severus. And because she was a Gryffindor to boot where it counted she let him know. The little piece of paper only read "_I'm honoured._", but on her former professor's face she saw a moment of incredulity. Here it was again. The low self-esteem… She'll have to somehow boost his confidence in the course of their partnership, but that was a thing to worry about later. Now she just wanted her bed.

Taking a deep breath the man stood from the armchair, as if reading her thoughts. Maybe her Occlumency shields slipped because of her headache and he really saw what she wished for a moment ago. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't be bothered. They got the bigger points covered and the remaining concerns could be addressed on Sunday. It was time for her to retreat and nurse her wounds a little. The dark-clothed wizard stepped before her and offered his hand once more. He had a serious but not stern expression. She could've sworn she saw through the dark irises and deep into his soul for a split second. Although the ex-spy usually guarded his feelings and inner thoughts like a goblin guarded its gold the gratitude shone through the inky blackness of his gaze clearly in that moment. It hurt like hell, but she managed to flash him a true smile, a tear escaping her left eye in the process. As they say: 'No pain, no gain.'. The poor man deserved someone to be genuinely happy to help him, talk to him or even be in his company. And she was all that, so she was going to show him even if it killed her.

This was the second time she saw him smile, just for her, as he wiped the teardrop from her bruised cheek with an extremely gentle finger. It made her heart skip a beat, just the knowledge that she gave him a reason to be happy even if it was just for an insignificant amount of time. She stared at the flames in the fireplace long after he nodded slightly and left for Malfoy Manor.

And half an hour later, when a Malfoy house-elf dropped off a little satchel of healing potions – scaring her half to death with its sudden appearance in her living room – her heart warmed a little bit at the thoughtfulness of the former spy who was sometimes sorely underestimated and labelled cold and unfeeling so unjustly. Now, she was relieved beyond belief that the man in question wasn't near her anymore because if he'd seen into her head at that moment he would've exploded with indignation. But she couldn't help it; she really thought the gesture was sweet from him; it wasn't an excuse that he was a Slytherin. If it wasn't for her broken jaw, she would have been giggling madly at that notion.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a Severus angled chapter ( I told you it will be Wednesday even if the last few minutes of it- in my time zone, that is…!) :D**

** Not sure about the next one yet, so I won't make promises. I'll try to hurry with it because of the evil cliffy on the end of this one, though.**

** Thanks again for the reviewers!**

** I hope you'll have a nice time reading this; I put in a light little flashback for those who get bored by constant angst and drama ;)**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own it… Am I the only one who gets annoyed by disclaimers?! -.-**

* * *

"It's so freaking frustrating that you won't listen to a single thing I say! I told you, not five minutes ago that it doesn't matter to them if your thesis is unshakable. They won't accept it unless I can transform it into my own style and find the references in all the research material that supports the theory. And then they'll maybe consider letting me show them the brewing process!" at the end of her little speech Hermione was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and luckily displaying none of the unnatural discoloration that was the result of her broken jaw on Friday.

Severus was mildly irritated, but mostly amused and awed by her fiery outburst. His godson was right, it was sure to send her into a fit if you questioned something which – in her opinion – she knew better. Okay, he knew that the bureaucratic nonsense of the ministry was her field of expertise, too, but in the last three days of working with her he found that he really liked to rile her up. It was entertaining and stimulating to have a "friendly" argument with her, not to mention he was still in the process of getting to know her limits. He wouldn't want to send her over the edge when it really counted that he won the debate – in the future when they had a difference of opinions about something that HE was absolutely sure about. So these little fights were the perfect chances to gauge where that line was that he really shouldn't cross. She was, after all, the statue of forgiveness; she'll be over it by the next time they met. It was now Tuesday evening and she should have already gone home to rest before her check-up tomorrow so she could get back into the field as an auror. Instead, the petite brunette was sitting in the brightly lit library of Malfoy Manor and was poring over dusty tomes to crosscheck and cross-reference every little detail of his already in-depth research.

"If you really believe that they'll give a damn about research methods, then you can work on it next time we meet. Now, take your leave, please, because you're tired, over-stressed and haven't eaten in nearly ten hours, and you're becoming more annoying than I can tolerate. And that's saying something because in the last few days I tried my best to be amicable. If you're done being a petulant child you can come back. Maybe on the weekend, the next couple of days should be enough to sufficiently recover from your prolonged presence." he took care to say the last words with less sharpness than he would if he really meant them, topping it off with a small smirk. He seemed to reach the desired effect, because the witch stood, slammed the book in front of her shut – not too harshly, mind you, she was a real bookworm, after all, who wouldn't damage a precious text if she could help it – and picked up her bag. Stepping in front of him she looked into his dark eyes, her own chocolate browns narrowed at him. She appeared to be searching for something, studying the wizard intently for a minute, before she stood on the tips of her toes and touched his nose with her pointer finger. Then a grin made its way to her face and she whispered her last words for the day to him in a playful tone he didn't remember anyone using in his presence in a long time.

"You're just saying this to get rid of me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you pick fights just for your entertainment. It would really damage your "evil bat of the dungeons" image if anybody learned that you're not angry when you're mean, only having fun." in a heartbeat she spun around, marched out of the room and vanished from his sight. Her tinkling laughter echoed in the vast hallways long after she took the stairs to the ground floor. Severus stood there, bewildered, with a comical expression and wide eyes, and filed away this side of Hermione Granger in his mind as another one which he didn't have a chance to observe yet in relations to himself during the years. The thought that maybe she'll show more of it and he'll get to know this aspect of her personality more as their work progressed left him with varied feelings. In the end, he settled on dread. He couldn't quite put a finger on the reason why that was. What he knew with absolute certainty was that this woman was trouble, big trouble.

* * *

After three long days of hard work and the stress of getting used to a co-worker he decided that a glass of Ogden's Finest certainly wouldn't go amiss right about then. Dimming the lights in the library he made his way to the entrance hall of the mansion and wasn't surprised to notice the crackling fire in the main drawing room, Lucius sitting in an armchair with a drink of his own. The blonde nodded to him as he made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Hermione seemed awfully cheery despite her little tirade a quarter of an hour ago. How did you calm her down so fast?" the smirk in his voice was evident even with Severus' back turned to him. The Potions Master went to sit on a sofa, an eyebrow raised sardonically in answer to the inquiry.

"Actually, I didn't. I may have put too much effort into my argument. You know she never takes anything too harsh seriously. I swear to you, that woman is a bigger mystery than Dumbledore's complicated mind-games were. Draco mentioned some points which I should watch out for while I work with her but I start to feel like she should come with an at least two-hundred pages long manual." shaking his head he took a sip of his beverage and gazed into the heart, as if waiting for guidance from the blackening logs. Lucius chuckled, amusement shining in his grey eyes.

"You don't have to explain it to me, you now all too well how much time it took me to get used to her presence when she became friends with my son. And don't even mention her unannounced visits and surprising actions. Just remember Draco's twentieth birthday." the mention of that day brought a slight smile to Severus' face. He won't forget her antics anytime soon.

* * *

_He was awakened by the horrible, high-pitched shouting of house-elves coming from the ground floor kitchen of the mansion. He couldn't imagine what could've caused such a frenzy that their voices carried up three floors, but his instincts told him to investigate, because something that earned such a response from them couldn't be good. He made his way down the stairs gripping his wand tightly, not even bothering to dress properly, just throwing on a robe over the black pants he slept in. He met Lucius in the entrance hall, the two nearly offing each other in their haste. Their only luck was that they both possessed lightning fast reflexes, ducking from the other's non-verbal curse with ease. After settling the little misunderstanding they strode towards the kitchen shoulder to shoulder, watching out for any possible threat._

_ As they came to the wide-open kitchen doors they were met by the sight of a woman's behind sticking out of a cupboard and cooking ingredients messily spread out on the counters. They were momentarily stunned into immobility. The ex-spy surveyed the big bowl of something - he wouldn't dare to call it any name because the thing looked like it would attack him, if angered - and the flour covering every surface in the room. As he glanced at his friend by his side he saw that the master of the Manor wasn't a step closer to understanding the bizarre scene._

_ The continually squeaking house-elves hiding fearfully behind the wizards and peeking at the human wreaking havoc in their territory pulled the aristocrat out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and watched the woman try to straighten herself and presumably hit her head on a shelf in the cupboard because she cried out and hissed a nice chain of profanities which could've shamed seasoned sailors any day._

_ Recognising the voice and consequently the early visitor Lucius chuckled, shaking his head at the young woman's language. Severus loosened his fist curled around his wand and let out a sigh. This is going to be interesting._

_ Hermione finally extricated herself from the cupboard and stepped back – her hands full with various fruits – and shut the door with her left foot. The witch turned to the men standing in the kitchen's doorway and smiled a tired looking smile. She had flour on all her clothes, her face and even in her hair._

_ "Sorry about the elves. I tried to make them stop but they just kept on shouting no matter what I told them."_

_ Amused, the Malfoy patriarch raised an eyebrow and looked behind his back to the outraged little creatures._

_ "You can all take a break, as I see Miss. Granger will require the kitchen in it's entirety for her little baking experiment."_

_ Wide-eyed the house-elves took in the words of their master then thrown some angry glares in the brunette's direction but obeyed, taking their leave to find other occupations around the manor until the end of this insanity. As the last one of them popped out of sight Lucius turned back towards the disaster zone to face the petite auror. His sarcastic drawl was slightly raspy from the earliness of the hour, but it seemed that he decided to finally get some answers from her about this early morning exercise of hers. The dark haired wizard next to him patiently and silently waited for the explanation that was to come._

_ "Now... You know that you're welcome here and that I don't mind if you play explorer on the premises but what, pray tell, are you doing in the kitchen at 6 o'clock in the morning on a weekday when, if I'm not mistaken, you should be at work soon?"_

_ While the blonde dealt with the house-elf issue and made his inquiry to her Hermione put her findings down on one of the countertops. At the moment she was standing on her tiptoes in front of a big shelf trying – and failing miserably – to reach a funny looking object, totally alien to both members of her audience – the Potions Master pinched his nose bridge observing her suffering. As it seemed, she didn't even think about using a summoning charm. At the question she gave up her objective and looked back over her shoulder at the men._

_ "I took a day off. Not because I needed it, but because I wanted to. Before you ask, no, I'm not ill I just thought it will take time to put a proper party together for the birthday boy. As for me being in your kitchen, I'm in the middle of moving with no functioning kitchen at my new place so if I want to bake a cake for Draco I have to do it here because he's at his apartment and will remain there all day, later in the company of Blaise, Theo and Adrian, I think."_

_ She said all this in one breath and then resumed her impossible attempts to get that unidentified thing from the shelf. Taking pity on her Lucius strode forward, raising flour clouds with his steps, and plucked it down himself, handing it to the witch. The hyperactive woman – probably on a sugar-high, because Severus couldn't think of anything else that made a person this energized at 6:30 AM – looked up, flashed a brilliant smile and skipped away to her bowl of something. _

_Shaking their heads at her antics the wizards watched her for some minutes then both retreated to the safety of the drawing room to go over the daily newspapers. When the self-proclaimed chef of the day sauntered into the room and deposited two breakfast trays on the coffee table between the sofas they sat on and left without a word, Severus just resigned himself – as he could see, in agreement with his best friend – that it would be better not to disturb the girl during the day. If she wanted to command the kitchen, let her be happy. If the cake turned out to be inedible, or crawled out of its bowl even before it could be put in the oven, as he was sure it would, they'd deal with it. Until then it was better not to poke the baking lion(ess)._

* * *

But the cake was delicious, beautifully decorated and stayed firmly on the dessert tray on which it was presented to Draco. And the boy had a fantastic birthday, the best Severus ever remembered him having and it filled him with respect for the ex-Gryffindor that she sacrificed a whole day just for the sake of her friend. Especially because everybody knew that this was the first day she took off for something other than an injury since she started her auror training. What was even more endearing that she was so knackered from the preparations, that she curled up in one of the comfortable armchairs and fallen asleep, not half an hour into the party. His godson told the group of Slytherins in attendance to let her rest and because she was so adorable in her sleep there was a ring of darkly attired men standing around her nearly constantly for the whole length of the festive occasion, watching her peaceful features. It was a miracle that she didn't wake up from their gazes. The Potions Master nearly burst out laughing – something he didn't do in years – when he heard Greg Goyle – resident air-headed brute – coo over her, stating that "She's just sooo damn cute!".

Looking back at the older Malfoy he saw that the blonde was lost in his own memories, smirk playing on his lips. The former professor threw back his remaining drink and stood, then nodding slightly to his distracted friend retired for the night, trying to guess in his head how many times will they be left speechless by something Hermione did. And when he realized that the answer to this question was as unpredictable as the ever changing moods of the brunette woman he shrugged and simply concluded that she was a wild card. He had a feeling that they didn't even know how wild exactly, yet. There was no doubt in his mind that they'd see, probably in the near future.

* * *

What he didn't have any inkling about was just how near that future will be. Draco tumbled through the fireplace late Thursday evening, covered in the mixture of blood, grime and dirt. His clothes were thorn and there were some superficial wounds visible on his torso and arms. But what shocked the residents of the manor the most was the wild look in his eyes, the fear, panic and anger on his face clear as day. Lucius was at his side in a heartbeat, trying to make sense of the words which left his mouth in an unintelligible string.

"Slow down son, I won't understand you if you keep bubbling!" the harsh words of his father seemed to bring a little piece of Draco's sanity back, and he struggled to tame his breathing, gulping several times and screwing his eyes shut for a moment. When he looked up and made eye contact with the two older wizards, his gaze flitted restlessly between them. He took a deep breath, seemingly gathering his chaotic thoughts and started his story from the beginning.

"We were not far from Stamford to the north, in the woods. Somebody tipped us off that Baines may be in that area. We found a cabin and it was abandoned but it was clear that someone inhabited it lately. We searched the area, found two more murdered girls. And then Hermione saw something, I don't even know what it was, she just picked up something from next to one of the bodies. And then she was gone. It was a fucking portkey! That despicable little maggot left a portkey and we walked right into his trap. It should have been suspicious to begin with, that anonymous message about his whereabouts. But we had to check it anyway; we couldn't take the chance of not going when there was even a minimal possibility to catch him. And now she's gone, and I searched everywhere, made a real mess of a bar in Knockturn Alley, too, that's why I look like this, by the way, but that's not important. And Collins suspended me. Told me to go home and think about my actions and that they'll "keep me posted". My partner is missing and he'll keep me posted?!" his steadily rising voice was filled with agony and barely controlled fury.

Severus had never seen him like this, not even after his mother's death. Then he was a grieving kid, seeking solace from the brunette girl with the pure heart of gold. Now that the woman who was his anchor for years went missing, possibly transported into the lair of a mass-murdering sociopath Draco was falling apart. And here was his father and godfather, unable to help him in any way because of their problems with the post-war wizarding society. And even if they could've gone out, they didn't have a single clue where to search for Hermione. Their old contacts were either in prison or dead, or would have attacked them on sight for their treachery. The ex-spy had a suspicion that that's what happened to the distraught young man in that bar, too.

"Did she have her wand when she vanished?" it seemed that Lucius saw the problem from a totally different angle, because this was not a question Severus would've asked, although, it was a totally valid one. Maybe Malfoy senior resigned to the fact that there was no consoling his son, just keeping him sane until they got an update from the Auror Department.

"Yes, she did. And she's one hell of a fighter, both with a wand and wandlessly. I never knew another person that good without a wand in a duel. And she is formidable in physical combat, I think that's a leftover from her muggle life but you said yourself what Baines is like and I saw his handiwork myself. She disappeared more than three hours ago… " the blonde auror looked near to a major breakdown and the former professor did the only thing that came to mind for an occasion like this: pushed a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Slytherins generally weren't big on giving comfort and in this moment it was painfully evident. Maybe they had more to learn from the ex-Gryffindor than they thought. That is, if they somehow managed to find her.

* * *

**Oh, I'm a really evil piece of work... Some of you already guessed that Baines will be hard to deal with, now here's one of his small surprises. He'll have big ones, too ;) **

**And Hermione has a really unlucky streak going but this won't be a soap opera with only bad happenings, don't worry... If you think I'm harsh with her just think about Moody, he didn't give those scars to himself, did he? As I saw from the books being an auror sometimes sucks. Now maybe she'll finally consider a holiday...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers! **

**I present to you chapter 8. You can't say I wasn't fast, even when I have 3 exams tomorrow. University sucks…**

**Special thanks to bluefirefly5, who basically keeps me going – and this doesn't mean that I don't appreciate others' reviews; I just don't get too many of them – with reviews since the beginning of the story.**

** And lastly, I don't think I'll be able to post a new chapter until Monday, so have a nice weekend folks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't win the lottery and bought the rights yet, still belongs to Rowling…**

* * *

Hermione instantly realized her error in touching that damned note next to the corpse of the young woman. She felt the pull of the portkey but she couldn't let go of it, and so she watched, helpless as Draco faded from her sight. The spinning which came next nearly made her throw up. The ex-Gryffindor was never a fan of this type of transportation but now she cursed the person who invented it, no matter how useful it could be sometimes.

But however much she disliked the travel method she hated herself even more at the moment. What a newbie mistake it was to not check that slip of paper for magic. This is what you get when you blindly trust any written word and don't heed the warnings you get as a student at Hogwarts about dangerous texts. And then there was Harry's story with the charmed cup in that long ago tournament. It was just so frustrating, walking blindly into a trap that she could've easily avoided. But as they say wise people learn from others' mistakes, stupid people not even from their own.

As she landed, spinning, in a clearing and fell to her knees, desperately trying to keep her lunch down she assessed her surroundings from the corners of her eyes. There was nobody in her line of sight so she gripped her wand and stood on shaky legs. She didn't even saw the stunner coming exactly from behind her before the world went dark and she dropped back to the ground.

* * *

As she came to the first she noticed was the darkness which had fallen outside judging from the little crack in the shutters, indicating that she was out for at least four hours if she counted the time between the portkey and the time of nightfall correctly. Splendid, really… Draco was surely in a fit by now, and she was sitting tied to a chair Merlin-knows-where. As she thought about her possible demise at the hands of a madman she shuddered. Now was not the time to become sentimental and start worrying about her partner's state of mind. She'll have time to calm him as soon as she got out of here. He was safe – or at least she hoped he was – and she was in mortal peril. She was never a selfish person but it was high time she concentrated on how to safe herself.

Looking around after her eyes somewhat got used to the darkness she was presented with a barren little room, with no furniture other than the chair she was seated on. She was in another cabin by the looks of it, made of wooden logs, the window blocked by matching wooden shutters with only an inch wide glass visible between them. And for her immense relief her abductor wasn't present. The witch contemplated her options and came to the conclusion that she won't wait for Baines to show up if she could help it. At least not in the vulnerable position she was currently in. Her wand was missing and that was what made her decide that it would be best to get her hands free and then await the arrival of that maniac. That way she had wandless magic to aid her even if it was slightly weaker than it would've been with the familiar piece of vine wood with the dragon heartstring core.

Here came the dilemma of getting back the freedom of her hands. She nearly burst out laughing when she tried to move her hands only to discover that she could easily manipulate the ropes so that she could grip a piece of them. It seemed that today she wasn't the only one making huge mistakes. With a murmured Relashio the binds fell from her wrists and she pulled them into her lap, noting the abrasions left on her skin. Sometimes she felt like a colouring book by the bruises acquired during the days as an auror. Sighing, she bent down, releasing her feet.

The brunette woman thought hard about her next course of action. In the end she stuck with plan B, staying in the chair, mock-tying her feet and holding the ropes formerly keeping her hands there behind her back. As she sat facing the door Baines wouldn't see that they weren't knotted anymore and if she pretended to be still unconscious she'd have the advantage of a blitz attack. The man could be powerful, but she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She'll show him what it looked like to truly take someone by surprise. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Now she just had to wait. Whatever prompted the ex-Deatheater to set a trap for the aurors on his case would bring him to her eventually. She doubted that he just abducted her for fun. And when he came for what he wanted she'll catch him off guard, get a wand and take her leave. She had so much to do; she literally didn't have time to die.

* * *

Hermione was seriously getting bored by the time she heard voices from outside. The sounds of a conversation from two loud male sources instantly had her alert. She counted on only their suspect. Now she'll have to play it by ear, she didn't really have time to form another plan. She could still take one of them out with her former idea and then she'll just have to deal with the other in a duel. Simple, isn't it? She just hoped that it will be as easy as it sounded in her mind.

The next moment the door opened and with her head tilted forward, watching from under her lashes she saw two men. They were illuminated by the light of an oil lamp behind them on a table in the middle of what she believed to be the main room of the cabin. But here came the surprise. Even with their faces in the shadows she knew that neither of them could be William Baines. She saw the picture of the man, he was much bigger then these two. Or he could be under the influence of polyjuice potion, but she doubted it.

The duo shuffled into the room, one after the other and the brunette auror couldn't believe her luck. The stench of alcohol that clung to them and the slightly insecure steps they took tipped her off that they were at least half-drunk. This, of course, didn't mean that they were less dangerous – she didn't even know who they were, yet -, but she had an advantage and she'll use it as much as she could.

That's when one of them, the one who came in first turned his head, looking back at his accomplice, and Hermione saw his young, familiar face. Her breath caught in her throat. So that's why that sociopath decided to come back exactly when he did. He was waiting. Waiting for the youngsters, fresh out of Hogwarts. The one in profile to her graduated not two months ago, child of the Dark Lord's servants, who lost his father and older brother in the war and his mother shortly after to the justice system. She needed a moment to identify the boy, he was a second year when she last saw him years ago in Hogwarts, but the dark, menacing eyes, angular jaw line and nose reminded her of his father and brother, both fallen in the final battle. He was the youngest – and last – male member of the Flint family. If her memory served her right his name was Walter.

This was a game changer. She couldn't possibly cause serious damage to misguided kids. With Baines she wouldn't hesitate to fight with serious force, but with these two she will have to resort to efficient but not too harmful spells.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Flint twirled back to face her, swaying slightly on his feet and she realised that she missed their quiet conversation. Stepping towards her the dark haired boy leant down, nearly losing his balance and steadying himself on her left shoulder. She took the chance, dropped the binds behind her and her right hand shot out, palm slamming into the kid's chest, who fell to the side, immobile in a Full Body-Bind. It took some moments for his partner to react and Hermione was taken aback when he threw down his wand and lifted both his hands. His voice was filled with fear and his slurred words were barely understandable when he spoke.

"Don't attack! Please! We didn't mean any harm. We came to let you go." his panicked expression, distorted from the lamp's light made Hermione feel like she was the bad guy who frightened a little kid. That, however, didn't mean that she'll let her guard down until she knew exactly what was going on. She started with summoning the boy's wand to herself, a wave of calm running through her as she gripped it. It was not her own wand but it didn't react badly to her as she silently waved it, carefully levitating the lamp into the room and onto the chair. Now she saw both guys' faces clearly. The one that gave up his wand was familiar, but she didn't remember his name.

"Okay kid, tell me who you are and why would you come to "let me go"? I assumed that it was a man named William Baines who took me and I expected him, not a pair of drunken youngsters barely old enough to legally drink." Her voice was doubtful and she kept the wand pointed at its owner. Flint was firmly in her field of vision, too, but he'll be cheerfully bound by magic for at least an hour if she didn't unbind him until then. For precaution's sake, however, she summoned his wand to herself, too.

"We were approached by that idiot maybe a month ago. He knew that our families were nearly decimated in the war and that our last family members were in Azkaban. Walt's mother and my brother are there. He said we could help them get out of there. But we didn't know that he was planning to do it like the Dark Lord did it when we were younger and he decided to attack the prison. Or that he'd ask us to join his group after they were free, to pay our debt and rebel against the ministry with him. We learned about these just yesterday when he "inducted us". It was horrible. He… He killed those girls, but tortured them before he said the killing curse and we had to watch. He said it was "in our honour". " his face went pale and it seemed he was struggling not to empty his stomach. "And then today he sent a message that we'll meet his other friends. We were afraid so we went and we drank their booze and I think Baines drank more than he meant. He gloated about catching an auror. He said you'll be the star of the next induction after he questioned you about some things. We heard about you and that you were Draco's partner in the ministry and that you accepted the reformed Slytherins during the war. We came to let you go and ask for help because we don't want this. We just… we didn't know!" in the end his voice was shaking and his lips were quivering. He looked every bit like a lost child and Hermione's heart went out to him. If their story was declared true under Veritaserum she'll hide them from that monster and then throw as much energy as she could into capturing him. She was fed up with manipulating madmen in general, but when they tried to use innocent kids for their own gain it sent her into "lioness mode" as Draco called it, fighting tooth and nail for the young and impressionable.

"Where is he now?" she combed her hair back from her face and adjusted her stance, slightly less tense than she was minutes ago.

"He was totally hammered, Scabior took him somewhere. Maybe home. But we don't know where that is. We don't even know where we were drinking, he apparated us there himself and didn't mention the address." he gave up the answers as if he couldn't have stopped them if he wanted. The boy understood that his life depended on the petite woman before him and it was evident that he wasn't about to fuck up his only chance at getting out of this unharmed.

"So positive that he won't appear here in minutes and negative that we're not a step closer to arresting him." the frustration mingled with tiredness in the brunette's tone and she groaned. Waving the wand in her hand she dropped the Body-Bind from Flint and as he got to his feet she gestured him to stand next to his friend. "Now we're going to get out of here. I'm gonna take you to Malfoy Manor. The ministry doesn't need to know about you yet, at least until I know that what you say is true and even then, we'll see. If you didn't break the law and what happened to the girls was all Baines' doing, I'll try to keep you out of trouble with the Auror Department. But if I hear a word, one little remark about the Malfoy family and Severus Snape, or any other ex-Slytherin you might meet at the Manor which I don't like the ring of you'll be on your own. Did I make myself clear?" the serious, stern gaze on them made the two tipsy young man shuffle their feet nervously and nod with enthusiasm. "Good."

Hermione summoned her patronus and sent it off with a message to Draco, asking for him to visit his ancestral home. She didn't have to wait long for the frantic answer that he was already there and she should really "drag her bony little ass over if she was well and free". Chuckling lightly at her partner she conjured another silvery otter and asked for permission from Lucius to bring two "associates". He was just as fast as his son to reply, acquiescing to her request. The auror directed her new charges out of the cabin, checking the premises for unwanted company. Finding none she got hold of the boys' arms and apparated just inside the gates of the ancient mansion.

Her jaw dropped at the little welcoming committee which was assembled a few feet from their landing spot despite the earliness of the hour. Letting go of the young wizards she smiled at Draco – who hadn't slept a wink judging by the circles under his eyes – and keeping the confiscated wands she walked towards the familiar group. She knew that the Malfoy heir will be frantic with worry but she never imagined he'd gather everybody from their group of friends – honestly, what help an official playboy (in his own words), a banker and a business man would've been in the search for her. Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Adrian Pucey stood next to the mansion's residents, a few steps behind her blonde best friend and even if they didn't jump up and down from joy they were clearly relieved to see her. The two older wizards watched her with interest and what could have been concern, then opted to inspect her new acquaintances.

She dreaded the moment when the first questions will come about her little disappearance and reappearance. But she decided to take a minute to herself and walked up to Draco, wrapping her arms around him and standing on her tiptoes to bury her face in the crook of his neck. It was a hard feat to achieve with her height. The young man's arms instantly went around her, crushing her to him just like all those years ago on the steps of 13 Grimmauld Place. She was cold and tired and hungry, but at that moment she was safe in the embrace of her truest friend. He leaned down to her ear, his usually smooth drawl raspy, probably from shouting at someone from frustration. Standard Draco…

"Are you all right?" his serious tone sounded like he was planning her funeral and she was desperate to ease his troubled mind, which probably were in overdrive for hours, conjuring up horrible images of her, tortured, mutilated, dead.

"I really, really need to pee. Everything else is fine." Draco's answering laugh to her whispered admission finally dissolved the stifling bubble of lethargy which settled around them totally unreasonably and she took a deep breath. They had a long morning before them and she saw big cups of coffee in her imminent future but all was well, she was back where she belonged.

* * *

**Told you Hermione won't suffer (yet). This was just a small annoyance compared to what may be in the future. Baines is a really mean guy. And he should be a permanent fixture in a fortress-like asylum, preferably in a room hidden in the deepest dungeons… ;)**

**If you have a question or would like to share your opinion, good or bad, feel free to review or PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone. Sorry for the longer than usual wait, I had some problems with life and my laptop wasn't cooperating, although it just came back from service. -.-**

** Anyway, here's chapter 9 and I promise the next will be up sooner.**

**Just a little warning: Thif fic is AU as you know and I'll uncover parts of the past with flashbacks. So don't flame because Thicknesse became who he is in the story. He was never a follower of Voldemort by choice as far as I know, he was under Imperius which he tried hard to fight off. He's a politician and he was already in a high position in the ministry before he was turned into a puppet. I just "gave him back his life"**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the HP series...**

* * *

Three hours after Hermione's big return with her two companions three ex-Slytherins and the witch were sitting in a drawing room, empty coffee cups before them on the wrought iron and glass table. Blaise, Theo and Adrian left not long after welcoming their little brunette back and making sure she was really in perfect condition other than being very tired and hungry. The misguided youngsters were given a room each to rest after their eventful night. It took them nearly two hours to recount every little detail of their story with Baines under the effects of Veritaserum. It was lucky Severus had some on hand. Not that Draco thought there was anything he didn't have in store for an emergency.

In the last half an hour the Potions Master, Lucius and the two aurors were discussing what they should do with the information they just gained. The older wizards weren't part of the investigation, of course, but they were really good to turn to in cases like this. Hermione and Draco rarely asked for their help with their job but the new group of dark wizards was a big problem, indeed.

They all agreed that they'll have to check all of the known Deatheaters' files in the ministry to be sure about which ones were dead, in prison and in unknown locations. The last group was the one which's members could side with Baines. They already knew from Flint and Gavin – the dark blonde haired kid who Hermione couldn't identify – that Scabior, Mulciber and one of the Lestrange brothers were parts of the budding organization called "Blood and Honour" by it's sociopath of a leader. The younger Malfoy was startled when his partner exploded in a fit of laughter hearing the name. The woman's eyes filled with tears of mirth and Draco's heart became lighter after being so heavy with dread all night. She was safe and if not downright happy at least well enough to be amused by the idiocy of others. That was a good sign.

"We'll have to scour Knockturn Alley from top to bottom for any clue about their whereabouts." the resigned voice of his best friend pulled Draco out of his musings and he turned to face her, his expression similar to a child's who was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. He totally forgot that he was suspended by their petty bureaucrat boss the previous afternoon, caught up in the relief of getting his best friend back and then the serious chat they were having just now.

"I can't help you with that. I had a little fight in a pub there yesterday. Collins suspended me." his voice was tentative, waiting for the brunette to start shouting at him for his idiocy. However, the tongue-lashing didn't come and he steered back his gaze – which without conscious thought wondered to a little smudge on the carpet – to her face and he instantly knew that it wasn't him who'll be on the receiving end of her angry rant.

"That little piece of good-for-nothing arse! How dare he…?! I swear to Merlin I'll have HIM suspended for biased treatment this time. When Dean was injured last year and Finch-Fletchley trashed a freaking restaurant in Diagon Alley in the pursuit of a suspect who turned out to be innocent, by the way, he just told Justin "not to be so hasty next time". He got off the hook just because he's a muggle-born, and it would look bad if Collins punished him. And when you do something harsh in a filthy hole they call a bar you get suspended?" even half-asleep the witch looked quite scary in her fury. "I'll deal with him first thing after I slept a bit. My brain capacity is half of the usual right now at maximum."

"You'd surpass Collins' IQ even like this, don't worry. But I'd be happier if you took some rest. The official crap can wait." The brunette smiled at him and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Wake me up in maybe four hours. That way I'll have the afternoon to deal with the ministry. Could you please send them a patronus to let them know I'm safe and not to search for me any longer?" her voice was muffled by his shirt and Draco doubted that anyone who wasn't as familiar with her as he was would have understood. As he looked at his father and Severus he saw that his theory was correct, the two older wizards watched on with puzzled faces.

"Done. You just sleep tight. However, it would be best if you stayed here at the manor if you ask me. That imbecile will insist on hearing your report as soon as he learns that you're back. He can't come here to bother you until you feel up to talking to him." he chuckled when his suggestion was met by a sleepy "mkay" and it was not long before her breathing evened out and she was out like a light, fists clenched in the fabric of his already crumpled shirt. Clearly, this last outburst sucked out the last of her energy supplies.

"I'll never really understand Gryffindors. Last time you did something stupid like this she was screaming at you for hours. And now she flies off the handle because you got punished?" it was evident from his tone that Lucius was truly baffled at the petite woman's logic and the comment was not a mocking one.

"She's angry because she would have turned the whole street upside down in my place not just one dingy establishment. And knowing our dear superior she would've even been praised for it not scolded. You don't know half of the hypocrisy that arse is capable of spouting." the young blonde was whispering, not wanting to wake his partner curled up next to him. Looking down at her he tried to move, probably to get a hold of her but it wasn't really working. He gave up and turned to his father and godfather. "Could one of you take her to a guest room? I have to speak with somebody from the office."

Severus, silent during the last part of their conversation stood and leant down to scoop up Hermione. The woman stirred but didn't wake up as her best friend removed her little hands from his person and she was transported to the careful arms of her former professor. She mumbled something unintelligible and buried her face in the crook of Severus' neck then slept on without a care in the world. As they left the room Draco followed the pair with his gaze, hoping that the witch won't have any nightmares because of this incident. Last time she had them was more than a year ago when they had a particularly difficult arrest that resulted in two dead and one severely injured victim. The memories of the war came back to haunt the Gryffindor and the blonde aristocrat had to resort to sleeping in her apartment on the couch to give her a sense of security which seemed to have fled her. That was a rough two weeks...

As the Potions Master walked out of sight the Malfoy men shared a look, silently agreeing that it was high time they went to bed, too. Both stood and Lucius retired to his room while his son made the floo-call to the Auror Department. As soon as the basic inquiries were over he retreated from the green flames and made his way to his childhood room, not wishing to leave the mansion until Hermione was there.

* * *

The permanent residents and their guests regrouped at 2 PM. They had a hasty and quite late lunch and then the aurors left the place, going to their respective homes to shower and change. Later the two met in the atrium of the ministry and proceeded to the Magical Law Enforcement's offices, Draco a step behind Hermione. He felt safer not getting into her way because the witch worked herself into a fit over the injustice of his suspension. She was striding towards the department head's office and it seemed that her anger was evident on her face even to others because the path was cleared before her without a word. Ignoring the outraged protests of Marcy, Collins' secretary the brunette pulled the door open rather forcefully then slammed it shut from the inside a moment later. Her partner stopped at his desk, set down on it and watched the scene with amusement. As Marcy stepped to the door and tried to open it without any success he started chuckling silently, not envying the paper-pusher in the room with the ex-Gryffindor. Hell hath no fury like Hermione Granger fighting something unjust.

During the next hour he chatted with co-workers and wrote his report on the quarrel yesterday, knowing that he'd have to do it eventually when he came back to work officially. He looked up at the opening door with many others around him and was surprised to see Hermione calm and even smiling lightly. He was trying to come up with possible reasons for her serene appearance when he saw Pius Thicknesse, current Minister of Magic step out after her. He closed the door and turned to the brunette woman exchanging some quiet words with her. Than the man left with the air of confident authority and the witch sauntered over to Draco with the expression of the cat who caught the canary.

"Now that was fun." she looked quite smug as she took her partners hand and started to pull him after herself, marching to the elevators. "I'll tell you all about it at home. We just have to make a quick trip down to the record office. I have clearance to take all the files we need on the Deatheaters. How are you feeling about a weekend of light reading?"

The smirk on her face was too familiar for comfort. It was the mirror image of his own, which said "you don't get a say no matter the answer". Maybe he was a bad influence on her after all.

"I think it would be much better if you read and I keep you company. I'm the king of food ordering." he stared at her with puppy dog eyes and bestowed her with a boyish grin. In exchange he got a light slap on the arm.

"You wish… You won't get out of it." Hermione rolled her eyes and left the elevator and in no more that fifteen minutes they were walking towards the fireplaces in the entrance hall of the building with stacks of folders on the most deranged wizards and witches of their time.

"Where are we going, exactly?" the blonde's inquiry made the brunette stop for a moment then she came to a decision.

"Malfoy Manor. That is, if we don't bother Lucius and Severus there. Mainly because I'd like their input on these files and it would be good to show the photos of known Deatheaters to the two kids, maybe they'll recognise one or two from their looks even if they didn't remember the names."

"I don't think we'll ever bother my father, he finds us quite entertaining. And you'd be there working with Severus if not for the case so he won't have a problem with it. Come on, we have a long weekend before us."

* * *

Back in his ancestral home the Malfoy heir set them up in the study with the help of a slightly overeager house-elf who was buzzing with happiness about having more person in the mansion then usual. With Flint and Gavin residing in the guest wing for an undecided amount of time and the two young aurors in attendance the resident count of the house tripled, giving more work and consequently endless joy for the little creatures.

The master of the Manor made an appearance and seeing the copious amounts of documents promptly settled into an armchair and started to read over a pile. Of course his reason was that the tomes in his own library started to bore him as of late, but it was evident that this was his way of gracefully lending his help without making a fuss. Slytherin subtlety was ingrained in him as much as his manners. The Potions Master arrived in a similar manner, settling into a chair of his own in a corner and silently leafing through dozens of dossiers during the evening.

It was nearly midnight before they stopped for the day, all knackered from hours of diligent reading. They found at least a dozen servants of Voldemort who were unaccounted for since the war and they weren't through even half of the documents. It didn't look good at all.

* * *

More than half of Saturday was spent on finishing their research. The final number of dark wizards and witches at large was twenty-six and if the recent murders each meant a new member for the group Draco felt sorry for his partner and himself. It will be a long struggle to catch all of them even if not all of the twenty-six missing convicts were parts of the organization.

The dinner was sombre and quiet, all of them deep in thought. The youngsters agreed to look at pictures of the criminals who evaded arrest after their Lord's fall and now they had Dolohov and Jugson on the list for sure.

The only thing that kept him from becoming truly frustrated was the story that Hermione shared with him in the morning, having forgotten to tell him the night before. The crazy woman, following her big entrance to their boss Friday instantly started shouting at the menial little man behind the huge mahogany desk not taking notice of the visitor already seated in the armchair opposite him. The minister wasn't surprised to learn about the incompetence of the department head, but that the witch lashed out because of it so viciously clued Thicknesse in on the really big problem in the Law Enforcement's chain of command. Knowing both the ex-Gryffindor and Collins it wasn't hard for him to see the crux of the problem and take the brunette's side. From Hermione's recounting of the events it would be a long time before their superior started another biased tirade against anyone without plausible reason.

"Okay, I have a suggestion." Hermione's voice broke the silence and Draco's train of thought with it. The ex-Slytherins around the dining table all regarded her with questioning looks and she chuckled. "Nothing wild or work related, don't start to fret. It's just… I had a wonderfully horrible week and I'm sure I'm not the only one. So I don't know about you, but I'll indulge in a nice glass of whiskey after dinner. I missed my "relax evening" with my partner yesterday so I have every intention to rectify that mistake. I think under the circumstances you're welcome to join us."

"Even in your usual calming bubble bath?" as soon as the words left his mouth the younger Malfoy knew he'll be severely punished for the comment later. That, however, didn't stop the laughter as he saw her cheeks redden and her gaze became murderous. It was worth it even if the next moment he received a hard kick in the shin under the table.

"Prat… You can join me, but I swear that I'll put the most sweet and nauseating fragranced bath foams in the water that you can imagine. And then paint your toenails pink. Permanently." the sadistic little smile playing on her lips made the men around her shiver. The blonde didn't doubt for one moment that her threats were real.

"Okay, so we'll meet in the drawing room. Your loss." still chuckling Draco sauntered out of the room leaving his company in various states of amusement, anger and bafflement but with an undeniably lighter mood.

* * *

**PS.: I try to stay to the point and not describe every minute detail that's not important. However, knowing myself this will be a pretty long fic and if there are people out there who read it and find it boring because the progress is slow I'm sorry. It's just not my style to leave big time gaps. Where nothing significant happens I jump a day or two as you've already seen but there won't be weeks and months fast-forwarded. For those who don't mind, thanks for sticking with the story and me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here it is. The chapter many of you were waiting for. A little bit of Severus-Hermione, mixed with Severus' troubled thinking and a new mystery. Just to keep you on your toes… ^^**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it but I'm considering getting a freaking big loan and buying it just to avoid disclaimer every chapter. Really, it gets very irritating…**

* * *

"I'm too old for this…" Severus nodded his agreement and turned his gaze towards the cause of Lucius' exasperated comment.

The giggle and the chuckle that answered from that direction made him pinch the bridge of his nose. He has seldom seen his godson drunk, but what the older Malfoy and him truly weren't prepared for was the inebriated Golden Girl. The brunette woman sat cross-legged on the sofa next to Draco, attired in one of her best friend's old quiddich shirts and a short and was getting more and more intoxicated by the minute, trying to drown her sorrows in whiskey. She realized that she lost her wand to Baines not long ago – although Severus wasn't sure how she didn't miss it during the last two days – and since then she was pouting like a little girl who didn't get the puppy she wanted for Christmas. Her partner's solution was to promise to go with her to Diagon Alley the next day and get a new one. Then he started topping her glass every few minutes.

Now they were at a state when she giggled at absolutely anything said between the four of them – the two kids having declined the invitation for drinks. What was worse, he found her strangely endearing with her rosy cheeks and shining eyes. It was starting to creep him out. Three years ago on Draco's memorable birthday party he found the notion that she was "cute" stupid. He considered even the word revolting. So why was that he nearly thought the same thing himself before he became aware of it and banished the idea to the deepest recesses of his mind? He was going insane from the confinement, clearly. She couldn't have gotten under his skin in the short two weeks in which he spent more time with her.

It had to be the gratitude he felt towards her, he decided. That was why he didn't ask for help if he could avoid it. The feeling that he was indebted to someone messed with his head. Just look at the life he sentenced himself to when he went to Dumbledore for aid all those years ago. The compulsion to protect the Potter brat remained even after his love for Lily was long gone, replaced by fond memories mixed with disappointment and anger. It stayed with him after Dumbledore's death, too, maybe even strengthened, and the only way for him to get rid of it was to stay in his role until the Dark Lord's demise, enduring all the hostile remarks of order members and risk his life day after day as a spy.

He made a mental note to talk about it with Lucius. The aristocrat came to accept the ex-Gryffindor easily; he was comfortable in her presence and didn't seem to be wary of her at all. The Potions Master was curious if his friend had any thoughts like the ones popping up in his head or it was just him who adapted to the witch's prolonged company badly. Okay, not badly, just differently than he would have expected and in a way that was grating on his nerves. And then there was the fact that they couldn't get a minute's work done since Tuesday and probably won't until this case with Baines and his group was closed. He didn't blame Hermione, he knew that she had a demanding job before he knocked on her door weeks ago but combined with the havoc she was wrecking on his already troubled mind this whole project started to seem like a bad idea.

Problem was: she wouldn't give it up if he asked now to cancel. The brunette was maybe the most determined, hard working and loyal person he ever saw. She was dedicated to the task and she'll see to it that the cure became available to all of those in need of it. He got himself into this mess, he'll have to stay afloat and deal with the situation.

Shaking his head he took a big sip from the glass in his hand. This was going to be a long couple of months.

He was unsure what transpired between the other three occupants of the room until he was submerged in his thoughts other then that they had a silent conversation. However, he refocused on them as Draco's voice became louder and he was clutching Hermione by the waist, trying to get her to stay put. The petite woman's happy attitude was gone, leaving behind a melancholic expression on her face. Apparently she was the rollercoaster type of drunk, grinning in one moment and crying the next. Or it could have been something said by one of the Malfoys that switched her into the bad mood, he couldn't be sure.

"It's a bad idea. You know what happened the last time you went there. You weren't even drunk then and you had your wand… If you go there you'll get hurt. You'll blame me for letting you go so you're staying. That's final. And it would be best if we closed this topic unless you want to share it with them." the younger blonde gestured towards his father and Severus and regarded the wiggling Gryffindor in his arms with a disapproving look. This made her cease the squirming and lean back against her partner. Her voice was small and sounded faintly defeated as she turned her head to meet the steel grey eyes gazing at her.

"Will it ever be alright? I want it to be, so much and every time I see him it gets worse."

The cryptic wording of her inquiry left the former spy intrigued and from what he saw on his face Lucius was curious as well. However, both knew that it was not their place to ask, respecting the private nature of the obviously serious conversation.

"I think it's time for me to retire. Although, there's a file I'd like to reread first. I had an idea about one of the missing wizards and I'd like your opinion on it Severus." the ex-professor nodded, taking the cue that it would be better to leave the two aurors to sort out the situation and stood from the couch. The older wizards left the drawing room and proceeded to the office. Not that Severus had any intention to talk about any of the convicts, but he had some things to discuss with Lucius.

* * *

They were seated facing each other in comfortable armchairs, both men staring into the fire in the heart. It was several minutes before the older Malfoy spoke, his head still turned towards the fireplace.

"Something troubles you, my friend. Care to share?" his drawl was light toned, letting the Potions Master know that it wasn't meant to pressure him, merely an offer of peaceful conversation.

"There are more things that trouble me than I care to admit. What weights on my mind the most at the moment is the strange exchange what we just witnessed. I have to admit, I didn't exactly pay attention at the beginning. What was it about?"

The other man shook his head, frowning.

"I'm not sure myself. After I said I was too old for this Draco repeated what he tells me every time; that I'm young by wizarding standards. Then Hermione whispered something to him, he answered in a hushed tone. I didn't catch what it was, but she looked at him and then at me and it was as if a dementor sat down right next to her. She changed from the pouty little girl to a sad, determined adult in the span of a minute and she wanted to charge off to somewhere, saying that she had enough and it was time she fixed it with him. Don't ask me who "him" is and what needs fixing, because my son covered her mouth in a heartbeat and told her not to say things in company that she'll regret when the alcohol wears off. I think that's where you tuned in. I haven't the slightest idea what or who they were talking about."

"The girl is a magnet for problems, that's for sure." Severus was once again bombarded with thoughts and if it wasn't for Lucius' amused huff he would have lost himself in the questions, answers, pictures and Merlin-knows-whats running around in his head. As it was he lifted an eyebrow, waiting for the aristocrat to speak.

"So you're troubled by her. Her presence, I assume? Or is it something else that has to do with her?"

Cursing himself for slipping up with only a lengthened silence the Potions Master cleared his throat. Then took a breath and scowling at his own communicational incompetence braved the subject of Hermione Granger.

"I don't know how you did it. When she and Draco became friends I know you had your moments when she nearly gave you a heart attack or made you see red. And I was there. Not for all of it but in the past four years I met her on a handful of occasions. It was tolerable and I'd have thought that it would be the same during the months of the research and brewing now. Amicable existing next to each other in silence as it used to be, aside from when we have to discuss something work related. But then this case of theirs came and she's a little bit too much to put up with…" his voice was tired. Oh, how he hated not knowing himself anymore. Before and during the war it was easy. He had a part to play, he knew his boundaries, strengths, nonexistent emotions. Now, there was a new man in his skin who moved in and forgotten to introduce himself.

"I think your problem is not with tolerating her. It's the alarming thought that you may come to like her." the black haired man cringed when his friend hit the nail on the head on the first try. "Don't worry yourself too much. I realized long ago that it's quite inevitable. That chit is capable of getting under all of your shields in the blink of an eye. Then she curls up there and in a uniquely fantastic way makes you feel stronger instead of more vulnerable with it. I don't even bother with thinking about it; it's just a Gryffindor thing that we won't ever understand."

"The worst part is that she has grown out of being the know-it-all of her youth. It would be much easier to keep a distance if she was annoying the hell out of me every second with infernal questions."

"True. But if she'd stayed that way and didn't grow out of her unlucky nature she wouldn't have grown into her looks. I consider it a win-win result." Lucius smirked and Severus' eyes widened, not believing what he just heard from the blonde.

"You do know that you're twice her age, don't you?" the undeniable attractiveness of the witch was factor which didn't play a part in his predicament until that moment but now that Lucius mentioned it the picture of her in only a towel surfaced in his mind. Just great. As if he needed more to give him a headache.

"I'm a man Severus, with two functioning eyes. You can't tell me you haven't noticed that she became quite womanly. I didn't mean to tell you that I have any intention to approach her. It was just an observation." that maddening little smirk stayed firmly etched on the blonde's face and the ex-spy was seriously considering the idea of throttling him.

"Maybe it would be best if we left the subject." this was the point where the Potions Master resigned himself to taking a potion for the pounding headache. He won't get a minute of sleep without it, for sure.

"As you wish. I'll bid you goodnight now. Sort out your thoughts and don't panic if you find you're not averse to becoming friends with her. Nobody will think less of you if you crawl out of that shell of yours. It could be good for you." the Malfoy patriarch clapped his friend on the shoulder and left.

Severus, sitting in the office, watching the last of the logs glow with a soft light sighed.

"We're both going to hell, Lucius. We're both going to hell."

* * *

It was more than an hour later that he made his way to his room. He was the only resident of that wing, at least until Friday morning, when he brought the sleeping Gryffindor to a room a floor below his. This was the reason why he became instantly alarmed from the low pitched whimpers as he turned to take the flight of stairs to the second floor. It took a moment for him to locate the source of the pitiful sounds.

With his wand clenched in his fist he approached the witch's room and opened the door to a crack. He let out a relieved breath as he saw that the only person in there was Hermione. She was lying in an unnatural position on the bed, her head twisted strangely to the side and her body tangled in the sheets. He obviously caught her in the middle of a nightmare, as she was visibly covered in sweat, breathing heavily and producing noises which sounded like they were coming from a poltergeist or inferi. Something dreadful, for sure.

He thought about turning around and sending for Draco via patronus at first. It would be easier to let the boy deal with her. The black-clad man wasn't even sure how welcome he'd be if he woke the brunette but something told him to stay. It was a gut feeling, that he had to do something to help her, and if he learned anything during his years as a spy it was that nothing good came from ignoring a hunch like this. If it turned out to be the wrong thing to do he'll berate himself later.

Walking to the bed he watched the petite auror for a moment. She was terribly pale, nearly appearing translucent in the moonlight coming through the open balcony door. The curls which became more manageable as she matured and were usually pulled back in a high ponytail during the day were spread out on the pillow, creating a strange halo over her head. He felt like an intruder gazing at her in her utter vulnerability.

Shaking his head he snapped back into motion, leaning down and lightly shaking her shoulder. Her skin was cold and clammy under his touch, unaffected by the warmth of the summer night air. On the second shake she woke and looking into his black eyes with her own panicked gaze, searching in vain for her own wand under the pillow which was obviously missing she did the only thing she could: screamed. That she didn't wake the whole house was the lightning fast reaction to her opening mouth by Severus. The man covered her face's lower half with his free hand, the other staying on her shoulder to stop her violent trashing.

"Hush, stupid girl. You'll wake every living soul in the Manor. It's just me. You had a nightmare." his irritated and strict voice seemed to calm her down and then she was jumping to the next extreme, launching herself at him and nearly bringing him down on the bed in a choking hug.

Although he'd never admit it, the Slytherin was sure that in that moment he was more afraid of the situation than the woman from the nightmare she had.

In the end he gave up and sat on the bed, withstanding the tears running down her cheeks and soaking the shoulder of his coat as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt inadequate in comforting the girl but she seemed to be doing a good work herself, murmuring shooting words under her breath. The recognition that she was used to doing this hit Severus with a force that left him breathless and he tightened the tentative hold he had around her. Now he understood at least a piece of her, and he respected her for it tremendously. As her sobs quieted somewhat he spoke to her in his most soothing and calm tone.

"Why didn't you tell Draco that you still have nightmares this bad? He'd have helped you."

"He.. He can't know. Please, I'm sorry you had to witness this little breakdown, but I'm begging you not to tell him. He worries too much about me and even if you can't see it he needs support more than me. He needs peace, needs to move on." shining brown eyes stared into the former professor's ink coloured ones and he couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. "Promise me that you won't tell. I'm coping and the dreams don't come nearly as much as they used to, just when I go to bed in a bad mood. He hasn't seen all that I have. There are things haunting me that he has no idea about and I'd prefer if it remained that way. I trust him and I'd tell him everything in a heartbeat if I could but he has enough skeletons in his own closet."

The dark haired man nodded slowly, in a moment of possible insanity bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Your secret is safe with me. Now sleep, insufferable girl."

He released her from their no mutual embrace and silently strode to the door. He was in trouble, big trouble. If things continued like this he'll accept her as a friend. And with that came the chance of being betrayed and hurt. His poor head was on the brink of explosion when he heard her "Thank you" muffled by a pillow in which she buried her face. And despite all the mess he found himself in he smiled.

* * *

**PS.: This doesn't mean that he's falling in love with Hermione or that they'll get together in two chapters and live happily ever after. I'm a crazy woman with an evil plot bunny, they'll have to fight for it, big time. :D (evil laugh)**


	11. Chapter 11

I won't bore you to death with explaining why this took so long, it's complicated. I'm really sorry. But for compensation, you get this chapter now and the next one will be up tomorrow if everything goes to plan. I have two comments on this one and then I'll shut it:

1. Wand- and Dragonlore is hard to know really well. So I tried to be as true to Rowling in the matter of Hermione's wand as I could, but if someone finds a mistake pls PM me, I'll correct it. Hazel in the Celtic tree calendar means extraordinary, that's the reason for my choice of wood.

2. I thought long and hard about Ron and I couldn't picture him coming back into Hermione's life, ever. For all the Ron lovers: sorry, he makes a real ass out of himself here. I didn't do it. It was that crazy plot bunny, shoot him pls, not me. :D

Disclaimer: Still not mine. :(

* * *

Strolling down Diagon Alley on Sunday afternoon with Draco was a welcome distraction for Hermione. She started to feel claustrophobic in Malfoy Manor, thinking in circles about the case and her little breakdown the night before in front of Severus. The wizard stayed true to his word and hadn't mentioned a thing, remaining his usual self around her but she couldn't help being embarrassed. Brave Gryffindor, indeed.

Walking towards Ollivander's shop she stuck to her partner's side, feeling slightly vulnerable without a wand, despite her more than adequate skill in wandless dueling. Picking up on her skittishness the blonde smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders steering her through the crowded street. They reached their destination in no time, although they were nearly trampled down by a sturdy old witch who had the audacity to scold them for being in the way when she was in a hurry. How the robust lady had the time to shout at them for nearly three minutes when she was clearly in such haste was a mystery to the brunette Gryffindor.

Stepping into the old shop they were welcomed by the elderly owner, who was ever so happy to see the war heroine, although his demeanor towards the Malfoy heir was polite indifference at best. Being used to such reactions to their combined presence, the two aurors shrugged it off and asked for a new wand for Hermione instead of bothering with tense small-talk. They had much better things to do than sucking up to a salesman and as Draco pointed out on many occasions he couldn't have cared less about what rarely seen acquaintances thought of him.

Ollivander frowned when he heard about the loss of the Golden Girl's first wand but got over it quickly. She was, after all, an adult now and as such would surely benefit from a more mature wand. And thus began the search for the new one which proved to be much harder then they first thought.

The first five unsuitable wands had the wandmaker frowning. At ten he was slightly miffed judging by his expression. The audible manifestations of his displeasure, however, came at the twenty-second unsuccessful attempt.

"I've only seen something like this a couple of times. I believe myself a good judge of character and thus I can choose my costumer's wands fairly quickly but I haven't an inkling what I should give you after this." worry lines etched his already wrinkled face and he was watching Hermione like he was trying to see into her soul.

It made the woman uncomfortable and without conscious thought her Occlumency shield snapped into place, concealing her thoughts and feelings. Not that the old man was a Legilimens, at least not to her knowledge, but it was a conditioned reaction for being scrutinized so closely by virtual strangers who she knew little about. It became second nature to her to protect her mind from intruders as soon as she learned the art of Legilimency and Occlumency.

She still cringed when she thought about the struggle that she went through with the ministry trying to gain clearance to study the subjects but it was worth it in the end. The skills saved her from a good number of sticky situations in the last years.

Pulling herself out of her reverie she noted with confusion that Ollivander was now nowhere to be seen and Draco was standing silently at her side, looking at her with a smirk.

"He went to retrieve a "special piece" that he thought about. According to him it was a onetime thing, creating it and he'd never made another one like that, but maybe "it was waiting for you" all these years. Now drop the shield because you're prone to disappear behind it and miss important conversations." he chuckled and Hermione hit him in the arm, pouting slightly.

"I shudder to think what it could be that it was only made once."

"Maybe it has acromantula hair as its core." Draco scrunched up his nose at his own idea and shook his head. "Sometimes I hate my own imagination."

"Sometimes, I hate yours, too." the brunette witch smirked and didn't even react to the elbow making not-so-gentle contact with her ribs.

"Now, now, nothing bad is in here, don't worry Ms. Granger." Ollivander appeared in front of them out of the blue, pushing a dark red box under the witch's nose. "It's just one of a kind. As you most likely know there are ten remaining pure-bred types of dragons. But there are two other breeds, rarely mentioned, seen or heard of. Now this, this is a wand with the only Catalonian Fireball heartstring I've ever had the luck to come across. I've not seen another wand with a similar core, and I felt it fitting to combine such a unique material with a matching wood. Therefore I paired it with hazel, which is said to be extraordinary in its own right. Maybe this will suit an exceptional witch like yourself, Ms. Granger." he smiled at her, totally ignoring Draco's presence in the room with them.

The young woman took a deep breath and lifted the lid off of the container, her eyes widening at the sight of the intricately carved piece of wood. The handle was shaped like a campfire with a slightly smaller bulk than the real thing's, the flames reaching towards the tip of the wand. In them, runes and symbols were scattered and some of them were really fitting for her personality.

"You can find the runes of "charm", "understanding", "fighter", "honesty", "tolerance" and "judgement" on it, just to mention some of them. Now take it, swish." he indicated towards the length of hazel with his free hand and Hermione took it, flicking her wrist. It was a solid yes from the moment she gripped it. It seemed the wand chose her on first touch and she instantly felt like she regained a missing part of herself she didn't even know about until then.

"Oh, it looks like you're its rightful wielder. I always knew it would be someone special who masters it, although, I have to warn you that while it's powerful it can be temperamental. It takes a strong will to control a wand like this, especially because it's rare and I don't have any idea how unpredictable it is exactly. The wood, however is an 11" piece of hazel, reasonably springy and quite nice." the old man patted her on the shoulder and the witch smiled at him, nodding.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. If you're interested I can visit you next time I'm in Diagon Alley and tell you how it works."

"That would be much appreciated my dear." he was grinning from ear to ear, obviously excited to hear about the prowess of his experimental creation.

Hermione paid for her purchase and the two aurors left the shop, the usual confidence back on the brunettes face and visible in her posture.

* * *

They didn't get far from the old, dusty building when they spotted a head of flaming red accompanied by a mane of dirty blonde. Draco grunted quietly in displeasure and Hermione's face lost the carefree expression it had a moment before.

"Just what I needed. I don't have to play friends with them, do I?" the whining of the blonde man was mirroring his best friend's thoughts, although she wouldn't admit it to him. Instead she put on a pleasant smile, nearly as fake as the overly long magically enhanced eyelashes Lavender Brown was batting at Ron Weasley, the couple now in clear sight of the aurors.

"No, you don't. Just stay quiet and leave the manticore-attitude." she smirked at him and he batted his eyelashes at her, in a mocking way, imitating their chatterbox ex-schoolmate who was steadily approaching them with her fiancé.

"I can't promise anything." but as soon as the happily engaged, blissfully in-love and overall sickly sweet couple stopped in front of them he went silent and stood proud and tall a half step behind his partner, like an imposing and slightly intimidating statue.

The curly haired witch greeted her old friend and the harpy attached to him, the smile on her face unmistakably tense. Not that the redhead or his girl noticed a thing but Draco surely caught the slight muscle movements.

"Ron, Lavender! What a pleasant surprise. How are you?" the sardonic tone of her voice was lost on the lovebirds and the Golden Girl nearly burst out laughing at their combined ignorance. She hoped that their kids will at least take after their mother in the matter of looks because if not, they'll have a difficult life, for sure. Hermione long ago stopped caring if her comments on the pair – and many of their associates who gradually disappeared from her life after the war – were a little bit hurtful. She reasoned that as long as she didn't say them aloud she had every right to be criticizing. The whole lot of them judged her and threw her aside as soon as they didn't need her help anymore against a crazed megalomaniac tyrant and it hurt her. She deserved payback, even if it was just in the safety of her mind.

Realizing that Ron's mouth was opening, presumably to answer her question she tuned in.

"Fine. We're fine. I see you're still saddled with the ferret. Why don't you get yourself a useful partner and get rid of him already? I bet that if you got yourself somebody normal you wouldn't be buried under the workload and you could come and hang out with us." of course he would insert his foot in his mouth at the first few sentences he uttered in her presence. Hermione gritted her teeth, counting to ten to keep herself from reducing the idiot into pile of humiliated trash, either intellectually or physically. The first would be simply the wasting of completely useful thoughts on an imbecile, the second would jeopardize her job. She simply stuck with the reaction which seemed to work best when dealing with the ginger menace: she sucked in a deep breath and against her better judgement started an argument that seemed to be all they were capable of every time they met nowadays.

"I'll tell you, again, that I'm paired with Draco because I want to be and you lost the right to have a say in my life long ago. And I don't hang out with you and the merry little crowd of egoistic ex-Gryffs because I can't stand the constant praise you heap on each other for nothing. You think you're the maker of all good, even now when the war is long behind us and you didn't lift a finger to fight the still very much existing evil for years. Draco, however, woks day and night and risks his life every week to ensure your safety. So you can leave him and me alone with your ignorant chatter, thank you very much. I asked how are you because I'm polite enough to know that although our friendship is over for good we have to stay civil for at least Harry's and your family's sake. If you can't manage it, just don't come closer to me than 20 feet and shut your mouth." she was seething and shaking with suppressed anger.

Ron was the one who told her during the war that she wasn't welcome anymore in their "circles" and that until she stopped "fraternizing with the enemy" she should forget they even existed. And after the Slytherins proved themselves on the battlefield and it became clear that they were really on the Order's side the redhead still refused to "forgive" Hermione her friendship with the blonde aristocrat. Since the demise of the Dark Lord the two ex-best friends reverted back to the tense silences and explosive arguments of their youth and only kept in touch because of Harry, who succeeded in starting a new, tentative friendship with the brunette, but was still in the process of getting to know the new her because of the shortness of the time they spent in each other's company on rare occasions.

And now the youngest Weasley boy had the gall to pick on her only true friend who did nothing wrong since the age of sixteen? To say she was pissed would be an understatement.

"Oh, and I'm curious why you even want me back in your so freaking perfect group. I'll guess, shall I? You need something from me, don't you? What is it now? In our school years you were only gracious enough to "forgive" me for something imaginary you blamed me for if you had some difficulty making your homework. What can be so important that you stoop this low and allow me back into your majestic company?" she felt the Muffliato shimmer into existence at her first louder sentence, thanks to Draco. The Slytherin, keeping her best interest in mind, saved her from a really ugly scene in front of all the shopping people on the street. Noting the tenseness of her body he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, giving her silent support.

Lavender looked at her old housemate with a frown, intimidated by the vivacious witch's words that dripped with enough sarcasm for even the airheaded bint to pick up on. Hermione smirked, baring her teeth in the process and turned her gaze to Ron. He seemed to struggle with constructing an answer that didn't make him look like an idiot. Not that the long thinking did him much good, it's a well known fact that you can't build a castle from crap. In the end he reached a decision about what to say and with the colour of his face matching that of his hair he started his not-too-quiet defense of himself.

"I'll let you know that I did very much for the good of the wizarding word in my work. And you're the egoistic one, always thinking that you're better than everyone else when all you do is nag and pester everyone for some shit you don't like. You were like this ever since we met on the Hogwarts Express. I don't need you for anything, it's just your ego thinking that we are all stupid and need your help. I just wanted to be generous and extend an olive branch so maybe you'll finally see your error in judgement and get a life. A normal one. And maybe I'd have even invited you to the wedding. It was a mistake to even come near you. You're mental. You should be in St. Mungo's not in the Auror Department. I bet you befriend every "poor little misguided bad guy" who you come across. Tell me, did you have a relationship with some of them, too?!" that was it, Hermione had enough. Her grip on her new wand tightened, her knuckles turning white and she growled deep in her throat. It was only Draco's interference that saved the pompous little ass from getting blasted in the face with something terribly painful. The blonde stepped between the former friends, his face in itself scary enough to make Lavender whimper and clutch her fiancé's arm with both hands. But what made Ron take a step back was the cold fury in the steel grey eyes and the low voice in which he hissed his first words since the start of their little encounter.

"If you say another word, you'll sorely regret it Weasel. I've had enough of you and your stupidity. You dare to stand in front of the woman you owe your good-for-nothing life who knows how many times and accuse her of nonsense. You can't even start to comprehend what you already put her through, what damage your ignorance caused. I was a bully in school, sure, but what you did, even there was nothing short of abuse. You used her for her intelligence, then ignored and despised her for being smarter than you. You wanted the fame of Potter and when you didn't get the limelight you thought you deserved you turned your back on them or took out your frustration on Hermione because you knew she'd forgive you. And don't even get me started on the times you stabbed her in the back, hurt her feelings or risked her life with some utterly foolish stunt you pulled. Now what's your problem? That she got the job you wanted but weren't good enough to get? That I got it? If you have a problem with me out with it, I won't even curse you for it. But to attack her instead of me makes you nothing more than what you think a "bad guy" to be. Because that's what THEY do. It's easier to hurt the ones who can't fight back with enough force to hurt you. Or who won't fight with all they have because they don't want to harm you. That's all you're capable off. You're a despicable little piece of nothing. You're nothing. And if I ever hear about an incident like this again or witness it, you can count on serious repercussions. Remember, I'm a Slytherin. You think you know what we're capable of, but you have no real idea. If you play dirty, so will I. And I have a better group of friends to help me with it. Did I make myself clear?!" he didn't shout. His harshest words were spoken with an utter calmness that sent a chill up Hermione's spine even if they were said in her defense. The icy fire that radiated from Draco's whole being was creepy enough for the two idiots to back up fully against a shop's wall and stare at the Malfoy heir with unconcealed fear in their comically widened eyes. They could do nothing else, but nod, even Lavender, who was just a silent spectator in all this.

The brunette auror, no longer on the brink of exploding from anger stepped behind her partner and put a hand on his upper arm.

"We should go." she was already far away in her mind, in a dark place she hated to visit but which sucked her in every time her disastrous past friendships came back to haunt her.

The rigidity left the blonde's posture and he turned towards the petite witch, his expression suddenly becoming one of worry and concern. Taking her hand in his much bigger one he gave one last glare to the intimidated lovebirds.

"If you're brave enough to come anywhere near her again Weasel, I hope for your own good that it will be to apologize."

Cancelling his Muffliato he started to pull his best friend towards the exit of Diagon Alley and apparated with her to Malfoy Manor as soon as he could, not even waiting for the brick wall to close behind them.

* * *

They arrived in the front gardens of the mansion, surrounded by cheery, colourful flowers of all kind and Hermione felt like blasting all of them to hell. She fell into Draco's open arms, the sobs starting not a moment later than the strong, familiar limbs closed around her. No matter how many times she was faced with contempt from her old associates it was like someone stabbed her in the heart with a poisoned knife. It hurt more than anything she ever felt. But severing all contact with them as her favourite Slytherin told her to do many times would be like pulling that knife out, it would mean certain death.

The young man pulled up her legs, letting her cry into his shoulder as he carried her bridal style to a patch of grass between two flowerbeds and sat down with some difficulty. How long they sat there was not clear for the brunette but she couldn't have cared less. It was just deep silence, the type possible only between two people who understood each other completely and could explain anything to the other with just a look or gesture. It was the quiet companionship that sometimes was the only link between her and her sanity. And she knew that Draco felt the same.

Dusk crept up on them and the witch lifted her head, kissed her partners cheek softly and with a whispered "Thanks" she stood to apparate home. The man still sitting in the grass nodded and smiled a soft smile at her that she wasn't sure anyone else has ever seen. She watched him, burning it into her memory for the night. She'll need it as a talisman while she fought with demons of the past and present in the darkness of her room, the pitch-black depths of her mind. This won't be the first time that he became her lifeline and she knew only too well that it won't be the last, either. But only the knowledge that he was there to catch her if she fell gave her all the strength she needed.

With a smile of her own she popped out of the beautiful garden and into her small but dearly loved home. She had much to think about.

* * *

**I had many doubts about this chapter and I still can't decide if I like it or not. I'll leave the decision to you. **

**For those who are interested in Ron's fate, tell me in review if you want him to get back to his senses or if you'd prefer to see him on the recieving end of an evil Slytherin-style revenge... :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**There you go! I uploaded it as soon as I could. **

**Sorry in advance for Dung's grammar, I tried to make it as similar to the books as I could, though I'm not sure I succeeded... **

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that HP is not mine...**

* * *

The first rays of sunshine were already peaking through the curtains and Hermione finally gave up on sleeping. For the last several hours she was tossing and turning in bed, trying to put an end to the depressing thoughts surfacing in her troubled mind with no success whatsoever.

She'd have taken a bit of sleeping draught or Dreamless Sleep potion but she long ago ran out of both and refused to refill the bottles. She was stronger than this, for Merlin's sake! Or so she thought. Now, after a night of rather dark themed musings and no sleep she was ready to bash her head against the wall for her stupidity.

Grunting she sat up, left the comfortable warmth of her bed and padded to the bathroom shivering slightly from the chill of the summer morning. While brushing her teeth she inspected her face, frowning at the dark bags under her eyes. Bags… Who was she kidding? They were trunks at least.

Later, dressed and somewhat more awake from her first coffee she sat at the table of her small kitchen, pushing her breakfast around on the plate and feeling lost in the deep silence of the empty apartment. She missed Crookshanks. The half-Kneazle passed away not long after she moved into her flat and she didn't feel like replacing him. With her hectic work schedule she wasn't exactly the most reliable food source to any animal. But sometimes she contemplated getting a new cat, especially at times like this when she felt lonelier than usual.

Looking at her plate with bored disinterest she stopped pretending that she'll maybe eat and stood from the chair. Banishing the plate and its contents with a flick of her wrist into the fridge Hermione strode into the foyer, donned her cloak and heavy boots – the banes of her existence as an auror – and deciding that it was time to start another dreaded Monday flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

It was really early according to the clock on the mantle of the fireplace she just walked out of. The brunette made her way silently to the office they worked in on the weekend and packed the folders scattered every which way in the room.

"Up early, I see." the witch nearly jumped out of her skin at the deep, smooth voice coming from behind her. She swirled around, wand in hand and nearly cursed the black-clad man standing in the doorway before her mind connected the dots. Her fright seemed to amuse the former professor. His mouth curled into a little smirk and he lifted a mocking eyebrow, too. Now she genuinely wanted to hex him for his smugness.

"It's not wise to sneak up on an auror, Severus." she gave him an answering smirk of her own, but it lacked the intent. "We tend to cast first and ask questions later."

"I know that, thank you for your concern. But from what I see you're not on the top of your game today. I'm not afraid of getting hexed by a half-asleep slip of a woman." his tone was not harsh. It resembled their banter from the week before and the memories of the mock-arguments brought a small smile to her face.

"Any other day I'd challenge you to a duel for this. Now, however, I'm going to let you off the hook; I'll need all my nonexistent energy if we get into trouble in the field." the tired upwards tilt of her lips was weak. With the building headache from the lack of sleep, the pressure from their case and the hollowness which spread through her during the night of melancholy she had no warmth to give at the moment.

"I believe you. I always knew you were too daring for your own good." the petite auror rolled her eyes.

She appreciated his attempts to cheer her up, even if he did it in his waspish manner but it wasn't working. But at least he succeeded in leading her thoughts in another way and she was grateful for it.

"I'm not daring. Or foolish, for that matter. I know you're a powerful wizard. But don't underestimate me, I think I can stand my ground in a duel pretty well." she shrunk the enormous pile of dossiers to a manageable size and slipped them into a pocket of her bag.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've seen some surprising things from you in the past; I won't make the mistake of taking a threat from you lightly." his eyes were sparkling with mirth, that is, if the inky black depths could sparkle in the first place.

Studying his face she saw him to be more open than she was used to, a strange but welcome development. She found his company pleasant and their conversations stimulating, something she only felt while talking to a couple of people. As Draco would say, she was too smart for her own good and was often too much to handle for common people. It took a considerable amount of time for her to get over the feeling that it was somehow her fault. After all the years she was put down by Ronald Freaking Weasley for her intelligence she considered the victory over this particular anxiety a big one.

And she swore to herself after the few days of research with the ex-spy that she'll work hard to gain his trust and respect. She wanted him to see in her what she saw in him. The likeminded scholar within the battle-hardened warrior. Because that's what he was to her. Someone she could relate to, even if he was scarred in other ways than her and who was suffering as much from the effects the war left behind than her. If this new side of him that she got a glimpse of in recent interactions with him were any indication she was well on her way to crack that first layer of armor that was the hardest to pass with every Slytherin. What lay beneath that, however, was a mystery. She'll have to wait and cross those bridges when she got to them.

The changing expression on his face pulled her back to Earth and she flushed with embarrassment when she realized that she was staring at him.

"I'm sorry; I tend to get lost in my head when I'm tired. My thoughts run away with me…" she frowned, shaking her head. "I should probably drink some more coffee before I get to work. I think I'll get going now and stop disturbing you with my insufferable presence."

The man chuckled and the sound sent a shiver down the witch's spine. She bit her lower lip, disturbed slightly by the effect but chalked it up to sleep deprivation.

Severus nodded and left with his familiarly long strides and billowing robes.

Hermione took a deep breath, scanned the room once more for folders that she may have missed and finding none she made her way to the nearest fireplace to floo to the ministry.

* * *

After the third cup of coffee, a brief talk with Kingsley on the corridor and half an hour of paper pushing later she was fed up with waiting. Draco was called into Collins' office to talk about his little bar-demolishing incident last week and now here she sat, watching a closed wooden door with its ridiculously shiny golden nameplate instead of being out in the field and searching for the group of deranged murderers. She was sure that their boss' priority list was affected by nargles or some such nonsense because there wasn't any other reason she could find for the serious errors the bureaucrat made in judging the importance of various situations. She was curious what the man would do if someone cast an Unforgivable on him while he was in the middle of a drawn out explanation of protocols and rules – his favourite subjects. Maybe he'd stay in place and spout his trivial beliefs until his dying breath. Now, Hermione wasn't an evil woman but she'd like to watch the show if it came to it.

Forty-three maddeningly slow minutes later her partner was released from the department head's office and the brunette was out of her chair in an instant.

"Finally! I had an epiphany, come on." her determination to put an end to this case or at least find a useful piece of information gave her a dose of energy. It will wear out soon, she knew very well, but until then she was a force of nature. The blonde swiftly caught on to her mood and followed her, although the confusion was evident on his face.

"Where are we going? Oh, and thanks for asking, I'm fine, it was delightful to visit Mr. Collins." the sarcasm dripping from his words made his partner smirk. The Gryffindor usually indulged him and patiently waited until he recounted what was said between him and their superior but this was a special occasion. She had a hunch and she wouldn't rest until she found that petty thief who maybe had some knowledge on the new organization of dark wizards and witches. "I see, I'm not interesting enough for you at the moment. Who is the unfortunate soul that we're searching for?"

"Mundungus. He's a nasty little guy but has ears and eyes almost everywhere. You know him, he came to Grimmauld a couple of times during the war. "

"The bloke that dealt in artefacts and illegal gizmos?" the Malfoy heir was frowning, trying to remember the swindler more accurately.

"One and the same. Severus used to call him smelly sneak if I recall it correctly…" Hermione chuckled, the first real genuine manifestation of joy that day and it felt liberating. Maybe that's why she became a workaholic. During work she left her private life behind and concentrated on catching the bad guys. There wasn't time to agonize over spiteful attacks against her as a person and the jokes and funny anecdotes she shared with Draco always lightened her mood.

"Cheers! Where do we find him?" the question was tentative as if he guessed and dreaded the answer. He was right to do so.

"In Knockturn Alley, mostly. You can hide behind me if you want to." her mockery earned her a hair ruffling from the blonde and she huffed in annoyance. She let down her curly locks and attempted to redo the ponytail checking the results in the mirrors on the lift's wall. She wasn't amused.

"This time if you find something on the ground leave it there, please." the answering jab made the brunette scowl back at him. Then she sighed and shook her head.

"An eye for an eye, is it?"

* * *

The dirty, narrow street with the name of Knockturn Alley was a place frequented by drunkards, outcasts, petty thieves, all types of dealers, shady figures and generally all the scum that existed in wizarding Britain. No matter how often it was scanned by aurors, the gangland was impossible to liquidate.

Maybe it was better this way, the lowlifes gathering in one place where they were more manageable. At that moment, however, Hermione cursed their rotten luck for having to venture into the stinking, dark alley. Every time they stepped foot here the minimum they had to go through was a duel with some idiot who thought that messing with aurors would be fun. It was even worse when they came across a nastier witch or wizard, who had a personal grudge against one of them. Those fights were life or death situations. Fortunately, they didn't get any serious injuries from these confrontations yet, but whenever they braved the snake's den and walked the filthy cobblestoned path they were pushing it.

Falling into step closely next to each other they scoured every nook and cranny in their search for the elusive informant and it took nearly two hours to get a hold of him. Even then, it was pure luck that he ran into them. Literally.

Slamming into Draco the middle-aged, balding man fell on his ass, staring up at the pair of law enforcement employees confusedly. The impact nearly brought down the blonde, too, but he was saved by his partners palm pressing into his back. Hermione steadied her friend and gazed down at the thief sprawled out on the grimy walkway with a disgusted look. If it was aimed at the unkempt state of the black sheep of the Order or the thousands of germs she could easily picture crawling up onto him was unclear even for her.

At her scrutiny the little guy seemed to snap out of his stupor and he started a rapid rambling about Merlin knows what, gesturing vehemently behind himself with a panicked expression.

They didn't understand a word he said but soon the reason of his fright became evident. The sound of heavy steps reached them seconds before three dark robed, mammoth sized wizards came into sight wands drawn and with matching, aggressive scowls on their faces.

In no time the aurors had their own wands out, preparing for a fight. Draco's little exclamation of "Crap" mirrored Hermione's own thoughts perfectly.

The newcomers assessed the situation, deciding that the cowardly little snitch they were chasing could wait. They would have to get through the blonde and the brunette first anyway as the frightened man crawled into safety behind his "saviours" and was currently huddled next to a wall peeking through the gap between the aurors.

The Gryffindor witch would have happily turned around to kick Dung's ass a few times for his let than heroic behavior if she had the time. As it was, she had to drop into fighting stance and almost immediately throw up a Shield Charm. She was surprised by the force of it when the ugly orange curse cast at them ricocheted back from the shield with such power that it blasted a small hole into the brick wall behind their attackers. Her partner noted the occurrence, too, and with a silent agreement they switched tactics. The Malfoy heir concentrated on defense while the Golden Girl took on the offense.

They had the assailants subdued in no time piling them up in full body-binds next to a trashcan. It was a fitting place for them in the brunette's opinion.

With the coast clear Mundungus shakily got to his feet, wiping at his forehead as if he did all the hard work. He flashed a crooked smile at his rescuers showing them his few and far between teeth. Then he patted the Slytherin half of the duo on the shoulder and the curly haired witch nearly burst out laughing at the dismayed expression on her friend's face. She had no doubt that the robe he was wearing was going to be thrown out – if not torched – as soon as they arrived back at the office and he could put on a new one.

"Thanks a lot kids. I di'n' do nothin' I swear. They just came at me. Effin' brutes they are! I'll just be on my way now. Don' want to keep you, you sure have better things to do than to chat with someone like meself…" frowning at his less than stellar grammar and the stench he carried around himself in a nearly visible cloud Hermione took a step back and shook her head.

"You're not going anywhere Dung. I need info." the man became skittish as soon as she finished her second sentence. It was clear that he was thinking about possible ways to escape their presence.

"If I were you I wouldn't do it. We dealt with your admirers, what chances do you think you have against us?" the young aristocrat's words had the thief reconsider his plans, his forehead creasing in the – for him – hard process.

"What d' ya want?" no matter how tentative he was, he had a keen survival instinct and it told him not to go against the authorities. The Gryffindor saw the resignation in his features and smirked.

"What do you know about a new organization under the name "Blood and Honour"?" Dung's eyes widened at the name.

"I don' know nothin' about it." he's intention to flee the scene was back in a heartbeat, his body tense and his eyes darting form one partner to the other. Hermione started snickering when Draco pulled out a handkerchief – monogrammed and pure silk, of course – and spreading it out on the lowlife's shoulder he grabbed the smaller man. This happened much faster than Fletcher could follow and the blonde had him in his strong grasp by the time he caught up with the events.

"I told you not to even think about it. Now out with what you know." the Slytherin's icy tone worked like a charm and Mundungus gulped.

"All I heard is that they hate the ministry. Wanna start a new war maybe. The boss is a bleedin' nutjob. You don' even wanna know what he does. And if the rumors are true there are more than twenty of them already. I'll tell you kids this whole organizating is ain't doin' any good." he went silent and the two aurors exchanged a glance.

"If you hear anything else you send an owl. This wasn't a request, it was an order." the witch's no-nonsense statement earned an enthusiastic series of nods from the artefact dealer. "Good. Now go before another pack of displeased associates come after you."

The thief disappeared within seconds of being released from Draco's grip and the duo was left to deal with the three defeated ruffians. Why they were even chasing Mr. Sticky Fingers was still a mystery.

Hermione's headache from the morning came back with full force during the past half an hour or so from the physically painful grammar of Dung, the new info about the member numbers of the assembling dark wizard's "club" only adding to it. If she thought about the paperwork that went hand-in-hand with taking someone into custody a vicious throb was her reward.

She agreed heartily with Garfield, her childhood's favourite cartoon character. The world would be a much better place without Mondays. And a pizza sounded fairly good at the moment, too. But without a working tactic to avoid the first day of the week and no way to visit a pizzeria before going back to work she promised herself that at least she'll refill her potions stock after she finished in the office that evening. Maybe a good night's sleep will lift her spirits.

* * *

**It's not an action filled chapter, I know but it was necessary to later ones. There are many tidbits here that will be important later on. Sorry if this one bored you. I'll be back soon...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers.**

**I'm really sorry for my prolonged absence, it was not intentional. I've been through a week from hell with last minute assignments e-mailed to me from the teacher one day before the deadline and other such funny things that nearly made me go insane. But I'm back with a vengeance and a plot bunny which had nearly a full week to weave its evil schemes so I'll start typing at the maximum speed I'm capable of.**

**This chapter will give some twists to the story and complications that will come back to bite our favourite characters in the ass later ^^**

**Have a nice time reading :)**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine; I think it's pretty obvious.**

* * *

It was Wednesday when Draco and Hermione visited the Manor again. In the middle of a complicated brewing process Severus instantly became irritated by the loud argument going on between the two. It was nothing new but they could at least settle their differences before barging into a normally quiet place and wreaking havoc. Shaking his head he cast a stasis charm on the bubbling cauldron before him and resigned himself to investigating the – judging by the increasing volume – rapidly escalating quarrel.

He didn't even reach the entrance hall when the words said between the young aurors became discernible. He stopped for a moment to listen in on the intense exchange.

"You know that I always take your advice into consideration even if it was unasked for but my final word in this matter is no. And please be kind enough to leave it. Now. If you don't stop bugging me with it I'll leave and you can apologize to me tomorrow morning after you cooled off." the witch was clearly annoyed at the blonde if she threatened to leave. She was not one to flee from confrontations usually.

"I'm not 'bugging you'. You said you're lonely, I said go out and get a man. I'll even go with you to keep away the creeps who could find you." the Potions Master lifted a brow at his godsons reply. He was used to their work related arguments but hearing a quarrel about the private life of one of them was uncommon. Severus didn't have an inkling as to why they came to the Manor to discuss the subject. However, he wasn't a top spy for nothing back in the war. Every piece of information could be useful, he learned it the hard way and he wasn't about to miss the show anyway so he listened on without alerting the duo to his presence.

"Just to be clear, I only said I wanted a new cat. And if I remember correctly last time I went out with you I got together with Marcel who – according to you – seemed like a cool guy. You know the end of that story…" she sounded bitter and the ex-spy understood it perfectly. Severus didn't particularly care for the relationship dramas the two went through in the last years and didn't ask about them either but he remembered the brunette's moody period that followed that particular disaster two or so years ago. It was hard to miss the constant anguish written on her face for nearly two months.

"Yeah, I know, but you can't become the crazy cat lady. Adrian is allergic to cats, he wouldn't be able to step foot in your apartment if you chose that lifestyle." Draco's light hearted reasoning obviously didn't convince the Gryffindor because she huffed and took another deep breath before continuing her argument.

"I'm not turning into a hermit, thank you very much. You know that I have no time for serious relationships and it was not the point, either. I just asked you what you thought about me getting a new familiar because my flat feels empty. Do you think that if I found a man I'd move in with him just like that and have a welcoming presence to go home to? Is it that simple? Because if it is, I don't know why you don't have a woman waiting for you every night after work." Hermione got more and more irritated and the eavesdropping wizard could hear the signs of an impending explosion.

"We've been through this Princess, it's because I don't feel the need to have someone there. I'm feeling perfectly good as I am now. You, on the other hand, clearly want a companion. And that shouldn't be a cat. It won't kill you to come with us on Saturday to have some fun. The guys would appreciate it if they saw you sometimes other than holidays and emergencies. And if you can't find a bloke to your liking and get bored there's always Adrian, he'll be more than happy to talk about serious things with you until the rest of us gets drunk." there was a teasing tone in the blonde's voice which had Severus furrow his brow. He was not aware that there was or had been anything between the curly haired auror and Pucey but from the repeated mentioning of the ex-chaser there might have been something of a story there.

"Would you just drop it? I'm an independent and strong person. I don't need anyone to make me feel 'loved and safe' or some nonsense like that. I know that I have you to rely on and the others, too. And I have my hands full as it is, I don't need complications in my life. It was just one freaking question and you went all 'wise ass' on me. Just say that getting a pet would be a bad idea in your opinion and be over with it." the Potions Master smirked. His godson was in trouble if he offended the stubborn woman's sense of self-sufficiency.

"Oh, hell, I know you're more than able to take care of yourself. I just wanted to tell you that it's all right if you want someone in your life. And I know for a fact that you're into dark haired and dark eyed men. Hence the suggestion to try giving a chance to Pucey. You two have chemistry from what I saw on the last Annual Ball." the young aristocrat sensed his nearing doom and switched to defense in a Slytherin way, still trying to persuade the witch in the process. A smart move, but still not enough to change the brunette's mind.

"I know that it's all right to have a relationship. If I wanted one I'd find someone. And I'm not 'into dark haired and dark eyed men'. Certainly not in plural. And that my exes were of that kind is just a coincidence. I'd like to remind you that I didn't take the initiative, ever. It was always them who found me." Draco succeeded in getting her off-track and the former professor could hear some defensiveness seep into her voice.

"I know. Maybe it's time you got more daring and chose a man for yourself instead of waiting for him to make a move. That way you'll have the upper hand." the witch growled and from the sounds of it stomped. Severus nearly let out an audible chuckle at the image that popped up in his mind about the childish gesture.

"That's enough. One more word and I'll hex you. I'm fine and I don't need advice on relationships from you. End of discussion. Now we should hurry up and find Lucius and Severus and ask them what we came to ask because I'd like to go home and have a nice evening to sulk." shaking his head the ex-spy allowed a small smile to surface. He always steered clear of whining women but the adorable poutiness of the petite brunette made him feel more amused than irritated. A strange development, indeed.

Without analyzing the oddities that came to mind about the altercation he just heard Severus decided that it would be better to make an appearance in the warzone that was the drawing room the two aurors flooed into half an hour ago. There was no reason to let them evolve into a duel. The last time there were mild curses exchanged between them Draco was moping around for a whole week, nursing his bruised ego.

Donning his customary stoic expression he strode into the room with his robes billowing behind him. They could say what they wanted about him being dramatic, it was always a good way to get the attention of the people present and it proved to be a good thing now, too, because the bickering duo turned towards him in no time. The witch lost the tenseness that radiated from her whole frame just a moment ago as she greeted him with a slight smile and her partner nodded, the silent acknowledgement that could be expected from Slytherins.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to why are we exposed to your noisy disagreement at 8:40PM?" his inquiry made Hermione blush and Draco clear his throat, an unmistakable evidence of embarrassment in a Malfoy.

"We apologize; we just had a little difference of opinion that needed to be settled. But we came for an important reason so please wait a second until we get a hold of Lucius and we'll explain." the Gryffindor made her way to the door, sidestepping the ex-spy in the middle of her path and would have gone to search for the lord of the Manor had he not chosen that exact moment to make his entrance. As it was the two collided with enough force to send the slightly built woman stumbling backwards, her fall stopped only by Severus' arm going around her waist in a lightning fast move. It surprised even the man in question as he was not aware that he turned to follow her attempted retreat from the room.

"Thanks." she flashed him a grin as she straightened herself and withdrew from his arms. "It looks like we found him." she lightly touched Lucius' arm in greeting and sauntered back to one of the sofas to sit.

"Yes, you certainly did. I'm sorry for nearly trampling you." the older aristocrat's apology was dismissed with a wave of the witch's hand.

"No harm done. Now that you're here I'd like to get to the important question we came to ask you because, believe it or not, it was not our plan to come here and start a shouting match. We just got sidetracked for a bit." taking a seat across from from her Lucius smirked. When all three men were comfortably settled he indicated for the brunette to continue. "So… We caught Jugson with the help of a tip from Mundungus. He's in custody now; we'll interrogate him tomorrow morning. The problem is that we have limited time if we want to prevent a full-fledged rebellion against the ministry. They already have too many members; with a few more weeks they'll have the power to cause serious problems. Not that the murder of those poor girls are insignificant on their own – we found four more bodies since Monday –, but what I'm talking about is the possibility of openly declared war. To evade this, we need information from Jugson and I doubt that he'll give it up freely. And since the clearance to use Veritaserum or Legilimency is more than a week to obtain we need ammo against that lowlife that can be used to rile him up. We hope that if we anger him he'll slip up and give us some clue to work with."

Severus turned to his oldest friend and exchanged a meaningful look with him. This particular matter was better handled by the ex-spy. Taking a deep breath the dark haired wizard started his recounting of the captured criminal's background, lifestyle and secrets that were known to him.

* * *

When the duo left the Potions Master bid a quiet goodnight to Lucius and made his way back to his unfinished potion. During the remaining phases of the brewing process he mulled over the things he learned during the evening, both the interesting quarrel of his godson and Hermione and the progress of the case they were working on.

In the latter he had no choice but to trust that they were competent enough to pull some useful information from Jugson with the aid of the material he just shared with them. Knowing how infuriating the fiery Gryffindor could be he didn't worry much. The ex-Death eater will sing beautifully in his inevitable fit of rage. He wouldn't even realize that he had been tricked until it was too late.

On the topic of Hermione's personal life – or lack thereof – he had a pile of thoughts, one more bizarre than the other. Of course, he couldn't talk to her about them; the witch didn't ask for anyone's opinion and he would bet that she'd be more than offended if he stuck his nose into it. That, however, didn't keep him from forming a view of his own and he was surprised to find himself slightly bothered by the mental picture of the brunette with Pucey. They just weren't a good match according to his assessment.

The petite woman was fiercely loyal, forgiving to a fault and uniquely intelligent and a true warrior at heart, never settling for something short of perfect. Add to that the fact that she was an undeniably attractive woman and a celebrated war heroine and she basically could have any man she laid eyes on.

Adrian Pucey on the contrary was a young man of slightly more than average intellect and somewhat unremarkable character, with a penchant for naïve and easily controlled ladies if the partners he brought to some of the private parties at the Manor were anything to go by. He wouldn't be able to handle the confident, opinionated and successful witch.

Severus knew that maybe he was wrong but it seemed unlikely. The more he thought about the problem, the less men he could think of that would be suitable for the Golden Girl. He had no idea who would be steady enough in his own masculinity that he wouldn't be threatened by Hermione's natural authority and have enough emotional capacity in him to adapt to her gentle side. The only thing the dark-clad wizard was sure of was that the poor fellow would have his fair share of headaches dealing with the little spitfire.

Smirking at the misfortune waiting for some unsuspecting guy the ex-professor finished bottling his brew and started on tidying his workspace. Some days he questioned his own nonexistent social life, going through the 'What if's that emerged from the doubt-mountains accumulated in his mind. Maybe if not for the unlucky chain of events that formed him to be what he was at the age of 43 he'd have a witch at his side and probably even kids of his own. He'd live in a house with cheery flowerbeds and a tail-wagging dog. Usually he reached this point in his musings and then shuddered, revolted by the concept of the "prefect family life". There was no such thing, he knew that since he wore nappies and his only regret was that he couldn't get the peaceful solitude he had now earlier.

Maybe that was what Draco couldn't understand. That the brunette auror chose to be alone because she felt content with the work she did day after day, helping others and she only wanted a companion to fill the silence of her apartment with little noises. Severus was glad to live in Malfoy Manor for the same reason… Lucius and the dozen or so constantly pitter-pattering house elves dissolved the depressing muteness that could choke a person so easily.

It was a remarkable realization that there was one more thing Hermione and he were similar in and he noted that he wasn't even averse to discovering parallels in their characteristics anymore. Shaking his head he admitted defeat to himself, the insufferable know-it-all succeeded in poking her head under his first line of defense for good.

He extinguished the torches on the lab's walls with a wave of his wand and headed to bed, trying to gauge the extent of the catastrophes that could come from a friendship with his new coworker if he let it develop.

* * *

**Ps.: Next chapter is already halfway done, I'll update tomorrow if I'll have the time to finish it. Sorry again for the big gap between the last chapter and this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I'm a day late with the update :S A downside of living in the countryside... My internet connection just decided to take a break. **

**From now on I won't make promises about updates because if I do there's always something that makes it impossible for me to be on time. I'll just post the new chapters as soon as I can and that's it. **

**I hope you'll like the special guest in this chapter, he made such a cute picture in my mind with Severus ( you'll understand when you get there, don't worry, I didn't start to write slash . ).**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: ... Not mine ...**

* * *

The interrogation room was filled with tense silence as Jugson and Draco got lost in the typical alpha male staring contest. It has been going on for at least ten minutes and Hermione started to get bored. Scratch 'started', she was already bored out of her mind. She lightly kicked her partner in the ankle under the table hoping that he'd get the message but her patience run out two minutes later and she stood, leaning on the table before the blonde, effectively cutting of the eye contact between the auror and the villain.

The ex-Death eater gave her a crooked smile, his yellowed, chipped teeth and foul breath making the woman shudder in repulsion. She leaned back with a silent warning flashing through her eyes, one that would have made a smarter man think twice about what he said. However, to his absolute disadvantage Jugson was a rather dumb guy and he made the big mistake of taunting the brunette sitting across from him.

"What's the problem, little girl? Can't wait until the men work things out? If I were you I'd be more careful what I stick my little nose into, Mudblood. You should know your place by now. That this cowardly, whiny little pest here decided that he'll tarnish the name of his mighty ancestors by associating with you and use you to climb back on the social ladder after the war doesn't mean that you have any rights in the wizarding world." he bared his teeth again and Hermione was nauseated by the sight.

"I see that you're not aware of the balance of forces here… Just to be clear, it's you who should be careful because you are the captive, in a room with two persons who dislike you quite a bit. And before you start again with the efforts to turn us against each other I'll tell you not to bother with it, it's not going to work. Several idiots like you tried, none of them were successful." to emphasize her words she put a hand on Draco's shoulder who in turn smirked and crossing his arms regarded the lowlife on the other side of the table with a disinterested look.

Their obvious support of each other made the bluish eyes of the criminal narrow and the brunette could see the cogs turning in his unattractive head.

"Say whatever you want. One day you'll see what a true Slytherin is and you won't be happy. Baby Malfoy here will show his true colours and he won't be the friend you think him to be…" the Gryffindor rolled her eyes and waved dismissively.

"If this is your attempt at the 'divide and conquer' tactic it is entirely futile. Now shut it and let me talk because the longer you stall the longer we will sit here in each other's company and I don't think that you'll enjoy it more than us." the witch exchanged a glance with her partner then she opened the folder on the table, pushing it before their captive. "Those are the murdered girls who died in your deranged induction rituals so far. I want to know who the inductees were."

The laugh that she got as an answer was not a mirthful one. It was the sound of pure madness. The frenzied look in Jugson's eyes as he took in the pictures of the brutally murdered women made Hermione's stomach turn and she seriously considered leaving the room to avoid further exposure to the sicko. Alas, it was not an option so she just gritted her teeth, deciding that this was enough of the nice chatter. It was time to go for plan B. She tapped Draco on the thigh softly in the cover of the table letting him know about the strategy change. He tilted his head towards her, the sign that he understood her message and took over. After all, he was the experienced bully from the two of them and both aurors were confident that he'll be able to reduce the dark wizard into a ranting and raving mass of fury in no time.

It was now the brunette's turn to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Hermione nearly doubled over in laughter when they left the interrogation room, the only thing keeping her from it the serious nature of the data they just gathered from the still fuming Jugson, who was perfectly audible even with the door closed behind the exiting duo. It took nearly an hour of mocking and insults but in the end he started talking, or more like yelling about how incompetent they were. In his desperation to prove his point he started shouting at them how many more victims they didn't even know of, that there were already men inside the ministry who sided with Baines and that they'll never find the old mansion they chose as base of operations because it was abandoned so long ago that they'd never even think about checking it. The look on his face when he realized how much important information he just shared with two ministry employees was priceless.

Still fighting for control over her reaction to the questioning's outcome the witch turned to the blonde by her side. He had a nasty little smirk etched on his face, he had it ever since he started to torment the Death eater an hour or so ago.

"What do you want to search for? The mansion or the mole in the ministry?" she would have preferred to investigate the security threat but Draco more than deserved to make this decision for his little performance. She had to admit it, when his insults were aimed at someone who deserved them she had a pretty good time watching the misfortunate person squirm. It felt like a sweet revenge for the things she had to tolerate as a teenager.

"I'll stick with the mansion. Architecture is far more interesting than scheming bureaucrats. Not to mention the fact that people around here don't generally like me, it would raise suspicion if I started socializing. And that's the only way to find the inside man those nutjobs have in here. So… Have fun Kitten, I'll be in the record office looking into abandoned homes of pureblood families. I doubt that Baines would step foot in a muggle building, no matter how long it had stood empty."

"Fair reasoning. I'll take the mingling with the bores then. Meet me for lunch in the atrium?" they stepped into an elevator and when the Malfoy heir stepped out of it with a nod the curly haired woman heaved a sigh. It was going to be the most tedious day she had in a long time.

* * *

At the end of the workday Hermione was ready to pull out all her hair and jump down from a tall building. She had a massive headache, her face hurt from the fake smile plastered on it for hours and she was nearly late from her appointment.

The previous day after she stumbled through her fireplace and moped about for at least an hour and a half about Draco and uncomprehending men in general she reached the decision that to hell with all of them; she'll get a new pet. End of story.

She penned a letter to Mrs. Figg – the old lady who was charged with keeping an eye on Harry while he lived with his relatives. The elderly woman had agreed to meet her at 5PM and she had only ten minutes to get there in time.

The brunette auror packed her things in a hurry, threw on her light summer robe and waved goodbye to the coworkers around her. Her blonde partner sauntered through the entrance a moment later and was surprised by her hasty departure, only having enough time to let her know that he'd be at Malfoy Manor later. She just nodded and grinned at him before turning on her heels and stalking out. She had a purring little furball to choose and she was getting giddy with excitement.

* * *

Later, as she got her small companion settled into his new home she wondered if Draco would be able to say that getting the tiny fluffball wasn't a good idea. The dark grey kit was the cutest thing she ever saw and she knew at first sight that she had to take him home. Mrs. Figg agreed with her heartily, happy that one of her precious kittens will have such a good owner.

The smoke coloured half-Kneazle baby was currently sitting on the couch of Hermione's living room, turning his oversized head left and right while taking in his new surroundings and the witch was impressed that he didn't fall flat on his little face. His tail ended in a small tuft that was clearly a feature he inherited from the Kneazle side.

Coming to the conclusion that no, her best friend wouldn't be able to say that this awesome little creature was a bad decision she scooped up the newcomer and tucking him under her robe flooed to Malfoy Manor with him.

With a flick of her wrist she cleaned herself from the soot as she stepped into the manor. She was already used to the manners of the three men previously sitting in armchairs around the heart but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as they stood in unison and waited for her to settle on a bigger settee before taking their seats again.

"Well, hello Miss. Hasty. I thought you had somewhere to be; you left in such a rush after work." the younger Malfoy's drawl was teasing and she thought about playing with him for a while but thought better of it because of the twitchy bundle of fur under her light robe started to become irritated with the confinement.

"I did have somewhere to be." carefully pulling the fabric away from her left arm she revealed the couple of months old half-breed cat to the Slytherins. "This adorable little guy here is Chucky. Named just for your benefit Draco dear." at the groan of the blonde she chuckled. This was going to be fun.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that, right? Why does it have to be Chucky?" running a hand through his already messy locks the Slytherin Prince gave her a look that clearly said 'I understand the punishment but I don't like it one bit'. She just grinned back at him.

The two older men observed their exchange with raised eyebrows and Hermione figured that it would be best to let them in on the secret so they understood what this was all about.

"The name comes from a horror movie – you know what a movie is, I showed it to the both of you last year if I remember correctly – and it's a name of a serial killer whose spirit is trapped in a doll. It creeps Drake out. So because he was so much against me getting a new pet he has to deal with the name as punishment." the predatory gleam in her eyes and the smirk she sent his way made the young wizard shiver visibly.

"You can be the evilest thing in the world when you want to be." although the words were said in a pouty tone the brunette witch could hear the pride behind them. The Malfoy heir always liked to see her meaner side – the one he encouraged her to discover gradually over the years they've been friends – and it didn't even matter to him much if it was at his expense.

During their small interlude the subject of their conversation decided to explore the place, tumbling down from his owner's lap and taking some tentative steps towards the silent Potions Master who watched his slow progress with a curious expression. The half-Kneazle reached his intended target and gazed up at him with sharp eyes. He let out a mild meow and attempted to climb up on the long, outstretched legs of Severus. The dark haired wizard made a small sound of disdain seeing the animal's claws sink into his trousers before he heaved a long-suffering sigh and reached for the small fellow. The dark grey cat shortly got comfortable in the big hands cradling him and with a constant purring fell asleep.

Never taking the snarky, outwardly cold man as a cat person Hermione had to fight really hard to keep the giggles that tried to escape her from doing so. She saw on Lucius' face that he was amused, too, at his friend's sudden appeal to felines and Draco – unable to contain his mirth – let out a small laugh. The ex-spy, however, looked quite offended.

"See, I told you that you're a good person. Kneazles and their offspring are sensitive to negative characters. Crooks nearly snapped Pettigrew's neck back in our third year… If it's any consolation I consider it a positive sign if a person is accepted by a half-Kneazle, especially if said pet is mine." she beamed at the sullen looking wizard and moved to take the ball of fur from him only to be dismissed with a shake of a head.

"He might as well stay; at least he won't start wandering around. He could easily get lost in this place." with that he rested his hands in his lap and took on an authoritative expression as if to say that the matter was settled. Inwardly smirking at the notion that he maybe liked to have the fuzzy kit near him she plopped back onto the sofa and pulled her feet underneath herself. She examined the picture that the brooding man made with a curled-up cat and she promised herself that from now on she'd keep a muggle camera with her when the two were in the same room.

"At least this one doesn't look like as if it was hit in the face with a frying pan." the comment was said as a neutral observation but Draco got a glare for it from his partner nonetheless.

"Crookshanks was a Kneazle and Persian cat cross-breed. Chucky has Burmese genes to go with the Kneazle ones. Crooks was beautiful, too, just in a different way."

"Of course he was. You loved him, I know, but you moved on, remember? It was just my opinion, you can have your own." the younger Malfoy's tone remained light and the witch soon relaxed, dropping her head onto the back of the sofa.

"I think we can leave my companion alone for a little bit, tell me instead about what you found in the record office."

"Oh, plenty of abandoned mansions without a clue which could be the one we're looking for. My only idea is to check all of them." it was evident from Draco's bored sounding drawl that he had no desire to go from estate to estate and search them all. Hermione agreed with him wholeheartedly but there was no other way.

"We'll have a fantastic time, I'm sure. Old rickety stairs and spider webs. I love being an auror." the brunette's face showed just how much she cherished the idea of such a tour.

Lucius sniffed in distaste, probably thinking about the places they'll have to scour. It made the two aurors exchange amused glances. Some things never change.

"I'd be careful about the wards around their possible hideout." Severus' voice was low and the curly haired witch suspected that it was because he didn't want to wake up the napping kitten in his hands. It made her heart warm just a little bit and she was unable to conceal her smile. The three men had similar, puzzled expressions as they observed her sudden happiness but she waved the Potions Master on. She was not in the mood to be throttled by the ex-spy for being sentimental. The dark eyed man continued with slight confusion. "As I said be careful with the possible wards. Baines is a true sadist; I wouldn't be surprised if he added some nasty curses to the usual repelling charms and alarms."

"Thanks, we'll watch out. But now I think we should go and get some rest. Drake needs his beauty sleep because he's a real pain in the ass without it." Hermione stood from her seat, tiptoed to Severus and gingerly lifted her dozing companion from the cradle of his hands. "Good night!" her last words were whispered and she got three identical nods in answer before she stepped into the green flames.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15, a little later than I originally intended to post it. But it's finally done and I hope you'll like it.**

**It has grumpy aurors, improvements in the case and a new character so you can speculate all you want ;)**

**Have a nice week everybody!**

**Also, thank you for sticking with the story, it's amazing to see that it has nearly 12000 views from over 2000 people already :D It makes me really happy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

The next morning found Draco and Hermione at a neglected, old manor, vacated long decades ago if the surrounding area's overgrown vegetation was anything to go by. The two aurors were cautiously making their way through the – in some places rather offensive – flora, murmuring curses when they stumbled over an unseen root or their clothes got stuck on branches and thorns.

Both had their wands ready, constantly checking for wards to avoid walking into some nasty surprise. They both doubted that this will be the place they were searching for because the walls of the building were visibly crumbling and even form this distance they saw that stepping foot in there will be a risk in itself, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

As they approached the entrance in the last patch of bushes Hermione got bitten by a sneaky garden gnome, prompting an angrily whispered string of obscenities from the witch and a quiet laugh from her blonde partner. The little creature's face was still displaying a mean smile even after it was stunned and planted back in a nearby gnomehole rather forcefully.

"If I were you I'd stop with the laughing. Or should I remind you of the incident when you fell into a nettle bush last year?" the pissed off brunette snapped at the snickering wizard and he winced, his mirth leaving him instantly. Their mood seriously dampened the two resumed their careful walk in silence. Both dreaded the following days, knowing that they'll have to search dozens of old estates like this one.

* * *

At 10 AM on Saturday they were tired, irritated, covered in bites of various bugs and scratches from plants and ready to give up the pointless search. To make them more miserable it was pouring buckets as they were trying to find their way to Thorfinn Rowle's great-grandmother's ancestral home. The place was uninhabited since the old lady married into the Rowle family and a couple of years into her marriage inherited the mansion. As her and her husband already had a residence of their own Warwick Manor was forgotten, only mentioned in ministry records.

Wading through the jungle-like garden in the knee-deep mud was a real treat to the already exhausted aurors and it didn't help one bit that they were soaked, their hair stuck to their faces and their wands kept slipping in their shaking hands.

"If this is not the one, then I'm off for the weekend."

"I'm with you on this. I have tons of research waiting for me that I've been neglecting. I feel awful for agreeing to help Severus then abandoning him for this case. I just can't be in two places at one time. It would be so good to have a time-turner sometimes." Hermione was unable to work with the Potions Master because of the case for the last week and a half and it was starting to get on her nerves that she had absolutely no free time. Not because she needed it for herself, she was used to working on the weekends and even long hours into the night but she made a promise and she was behind schedule with learning the brewing process.

"He understands. When he was teaching and working as a spy sometimes he charmed a quill to grade lower years' homework when he didn't have the time. Just ask him… " the brunette smiled slightly at her friend, grateful that he understood her dilemma and tried to reassure her. She was still somewhat insecure when it came to her new partnership with her former professor and she didn't want to jeopardize the tentative friendship that was in the first stages of forming – or at least she hoped it was.

As she stepped into a hole, sinking into muddy water up to her lower thigh she swore and shook her head, refocusing on their surroundings.

"What the hell is this place? I've never seen anything like this." the blonde was justly outraged as he helped Hermione out of the crater. The terrain and flora was extreme at the least.

"From what I gathered from the records this was a tropical garden once, the Lady of the Manor loved the exotic plants. When it was abandoned it turned into the wilderness you see now. But don't ask me how those trees and bushes survived the climate. It's most likely some enchantment left from the old residents. I just hope they didn't have any animals to complete the jungle theme. If we get attacked by a marsh snake or some other left behind pet I'll scream bloody murder." more and more sullen, the witch continued towards the – hypothetically – not too far mansion dragging her partner behind herself.

The first thing they became aware of when the enormous house came into view was the slight shimmering of the wards surrounding it. Gazing at each other the duo silently agreed that it was best to keep their voices down and do some reconnaissance from the cover the trees provided.

"You look for any movement, I'll take a look at the wards." the authoritative tone of the Gryffindor was nothing new to the Malfoy heir and he just nodded, vanishing from the brunette's side to find a better vantage-point.

Hermione crept behind a big, dense group of bushes and with a series of intricate wand movements attempted to discern the components of the invisible wall of magic between them and the dwelling of the ancient pure-blood family.

She had a rather grim look on her face when Draco reappeared next to her. She was even more discouraged when she saw his tenseness and the heightened alertness in his eyes.

"The wards are new and strong. There's no way that they were erected more than a hundred years ago. I nearly triggered them while I tried to make out the charms added to it; it's a solid barrier of magic with hexes, jinxes, several types of alarms that most likely notify different persons or sound in different places. It will take too much time to disable and there's no way to do it without tipping them off." the witch sounded every bit as pissed off as her partner looked.

"We have to get in somehow… They are here. I saw movement and lights in the left wing." the blonde was talking more to himself than to the woman crouching next to him, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"We'll need backup. And we won't get it now. It's the weekend; there are only the Law Enforcement Patrol's members on duty, just for emergencies. I say we go home, take a break and regroup tomorrow to create a foolproof plan." at the answering nod of her best friend Hermione gestured towards the apparation point they came from and both moved in unison, silently and as quickly as the terrain would allow back into the muddy wilderness.

The small triumph of finding the dark organization's headquarters was overshadowed by a sense of dread in the Gryffindor's mind. Even as the two of them reached their destination and said their goodbyes before apparating home to change and warm up she was struck by the feeling that coming back here and storming the place will not be the end of the story. She had a suspicion that the storm was just coming.

* * *

The curly haired witch was sprawled on her couch, surrounded by stacks of parchments and books, her nose buried in a thick tome when Draco stepped into her living room, dressed to the nines. She gave him the once-over before returning to her reading material, although she rewarded him with an additional appreciative whistle.

"Have a date tonight?" she turned a page and was about to underline an important reference when her quill was plucked out of her hand. She raised one brow and glanced up at his smirking face, already fearing what he may have had in mind.

"I don't have a date. Yet. But that will change as soon as we hit the first bar with the guys. And you're coming with us." without waiting for an answer he sauntered into her bedroom and proceeded to turn her closet inside-out in search for a dress. He wasn't even bothered by the irritated owner of said closet stepping into the room and throwing her pillow at him.

"I'm not going out tonight. I have work to do. And you're making a mess, would it kill you to be careful with my clothes?" she had one hand on her hip and a disapproving frown on her face.

"You are coming. We didn't get our usual Friday evening yesterday so you owe me. I figured that I could take you with me to my Saturday evening program and then it's a win-win. I get your company and you'll have a chance to socialize and meet guys." he hummed as he inspected a black dress, deciding that it was a possible choice and as he threw it onto the bed he flashed a grin to the miffed brunette who looked more and more annoyed.

"First of all, I didn't get my relaxing Friday evening, either, why is it me who owes you and not the other way around? And second of all, I'm really not up for a night of clubbing, I caught a cold today out in the rain." Hermione strode up to the cheeky blonde wizard currently rummaging through her clothes and caught his wrists. Her no-nonsense tone made him sigh and he looked at her with a pout and a pair of silvery grey puppy dog eyes.

"You're smart as hell, but sometimes you just don't get the rules." His voice was that of a disappointed kid and the witch had a hard time hiding her smile.

"Of course I don't get the rules when you make them, most of the time not even telling me about what they are."

"That's just it. You said it, you can't take it back." the triumphant smirk that replaced the childish look made Hermione cringe. She walked into some Slytherin trap just now and she didn't even realize it.

"What, exactly, is it that I can't take back, oh mighty Prince of Slytherin?" she was starting to lose her anger and she knew that it was not a good idea when in an argument with the Malfoy heir, but she couldn't help it.

"You, my dear lady, just said that I make the rules. And my new rule is that you have to compensate me for not attending our weekly unwinding night yesterday. And you'll do it by coming with me and Blaise and Theo and Adrian to have a few drinks. And I choose your attire." the proud grin that spread over his lips made it impossible for his partner not to grin back.

"Fine, you win, but just this once. Maybe I do need a night of fun. But I have one condition."

"Name it." the excitement in the young man's voice made her smile.

"Don't make a mess of my room in the process of finding a dress." she gave him a pointed look and he stuck out his tongue at her in answer.

"We'll see. Now go and occupy yourself with something until I'm done here."

"I'll go and take care of my kitten. I don't want to neglect him. And you know; Chucky wants to play…" she left her bedroom laughing at the agitated groan of the aristocrat.

Initially she had no intention of going out but seeing how happy Draco was just because she said yes to his suggestion made it worth the trouble in her opinion. The guy deserved an evening out with friends to let some steam off. It won't kill her to dress up and tag along. Heaving a sigh she retreated into her kitchen to feed her small ball of fur and play with him for a bit until her self-appointed stylist finished with her wardrobe.

* * *

After the third cocktail the brunette witch didn't even remember why she was against the idea of hanging out with the group of Slytherins seated around her. She had a really great time so far and with the easy conversation and good mood her earlier concerns seemed to be far enough to be put aside for the evening. She was surveying the dance floor on her right when Theo leaned closer to her from the left and whispered into her ear, nearly making her jump out of her skin.

"Smoking hot cutie at the bar checking you out. I'd say he's hooked." the green eyed Slytherin was openly homosexual, making him only one of the four men in her company that she trusted to spot the truly handsome blokes in a stuffed bar. Taking a sip from her drink she turned slightly to check out the targeted wizard sitting on a stool in a dark suit and cream coloured shirt and she wasn't disappointed. Nott had impeccable taste.

"Yes, he looks nice. But I didn't come here to find a guy. You can try to catch him." she flashed a grin at the disappointedly frowning banker sitting next to her and lifted her glass. "To Theo and his 'smoking hot cutie'. Cheers!" she drank the last of the Blue Lagoon and cracked a smile at the slight blush that appeared on Theo's face as the other three's eyes settled on him.

"To Theo!" Adrian was the first to join in on the fun and as the younger man glared at him he just chuckled.

"Okay, my friends, it was a pleasure to spend time with you but I have some hunting to do before Don Juan here steals my thunder." Blaise – a bit tipsy from the whiskey he drunk so far – eased his way out of the booth they were seated in and slammed his empty glass down on the table.

"You're not after the same prey; you realize that, don't you?" Draco was grinning from ear to ear at the obvious difficulty the dark skinned ex-Slytherin had with staying upright and Hermione saw that his question was a genuine one, probably because he didn't know if Blaise was just kidding or he had really forgotten that their sandy blonde haired, clever friend was into boys.

"Be that as it may, I still have a reputation to maintain and if he hooks up with someone before me I'll be ruined." with that he looked down his nose at the sitting group and walked away towards a redhead that was eyeing him since the moment the friends stepped foot in the pub.

The last member of the Nott family groaned, hiding his considerably red face behind his hands. It took some minutes for him to rejoin the conversation around him.

For another hour the four remained at their table, watching Blaise as he stumbled over his words and made quite a few embarrassing mistakes while conversing with the ginger haired girl. In that time they, too, had gotten moderately drunk and Hermione was surprised when she found herself alone not long after the last of their alcoholic beverages were consumed. Taking a look around, she saw Zabini well on his way to taking his new interest home, Theo in the middle of a conversation with a good-looking kid maybe a year or two younger than him and obviously interested in the usually quiet Nott heir and she got a glimpse of Adrian who was out on the dance floor, having a great time with a black haired girl. Draco, however, was absent from the picture and Hermione instantly became suspicious.

She didn't have much time for worrying about her best friend because in the next minute a familiar looking man plopped down next to her. It took her a moment to place him and she gave him a slight smile when she realized that he was a fellow ministry worker, from the Department of Mysteries.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind the intrusion but I saw you all alone here and thought maybe we could have a chat so we wouldn't be bored to death here." the guy gave her a genuine-looking smile and she felt herself loosen up a bit. He didn't seem like a threat. "My name is Steven Blythe. I work on Level 9."

"An Unspeakable, yes. I remember seeing you in the ministry. But what makes you think that I'm gonna get bored?" she decided to play along and see where this was going because she had to admit that the guy looked really good and he didn't set off any warning bells in her head yet.

"Well, I see your group nearly every weekend and you're not with them usually; it gave me the impression that you're not the partying type. And your friends left you here to go and have their own fun so I figured that maybe you wouldn't be offended if I settled down here with you. But you can send me on my way anytime you want." his dark blue eyes were friendly and open and the Gryffindor had a hard time looking away from him.

"I'll keep that in mind. My name's Hermione Granger, by the way." he chuckled and the brunette raised an eyebrow in question.

"I know who you are. I don't think there's anyone in the whole wizarding Britain that doesn't. But I'm not interested in Hermione Granger the war heroine, I'd like to have a conversation with Hermione Granger, the stunning woman who sits across me." the wizard's charming smile and his obvious disinterest in her fame were definitely positive qualities in the curly haired auror's opinion.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" she flashed him a smile and waived over a waiter for another cocktail before starting a surprisingly interesting conversation with her handsome companion.

* * *

As Hermione stepped into her apartment well after midnight she felt pleasantly tired and oddly energized at the same time, her mind still in overdrive form the stimulating debate she just had with Steven about the ministry's post-war operation.

The man was funny, smart, a good conversationalist, polite, interesting and from what she gathered he seemed like a good guy. Maybe going out with the Slytherin gang was a good idea after all. She gained a new acquaintance in the process, who she looked forward to seeing again. Her only regret was that any further meeting with the Unspeakable would have to wait, because she had a group of murdering maniacs to catch with her partner and a rather complicated project to complete with Severus. Well, priorities were always important for her so the blue eyed, dark brown haired Mr. Blythe will just have to wait.

Taking a quick shower she pulled on a pair of shorts and one of Draco's old T-shirts and went to bed with her little familiar curled up on the pillow next to her. Gazing at the fluffy kitten she let out a light-hearted sigh, deciding that having a stressful job was fairly bearable when she had some good moments to brighten her days.

* * *

**PS.: As always, I'm interested in your opinions and theories so feel free to write a review or a PM :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone.**

**Here's chapter 16, the chapter I'm quite anxious about, more than the others anyway. I'd really appreciate some feedback on the battle scene because I've never written one before. Thanks in advance for those who take a moment to review on this :)**

**More than one reviewer missed Severus in the last chapter, so I'll let you know that although he appears here, he'll have a bigger part in chapter 17.**

**Be back in a few days:**

**Liv**

**Disclaimer: HP is still not mine...**

* * *

Draco realized a moment too late that their plan had gone seriously wrong. As the group of aurors and hit wizards lead by him finally entered Warwick Manor through a back entrance he took a moment to assess their surroundings before proceeding through the right wing towards the main hall, where they should've met with the other unit, that under Hermione's command infiltrated the place through the hidden entrance that led to the basement. Only, they were met with an empty lobby and silence. The blonde gestured for the dark-cloaked law enforcement employees standing behind him to keep quiet and listened for any signs of the other group's impending arrival. He was taken by surprise as the left wing's huge doors were blasted out and they were soon bombarded with offensive spells, one darker than the other, from at least a dozen different sources.

With the adrenalin rushing through his veins as he ducked for cover behind the grand staircase he took a moment to think about where the other half of their forces could have disappeared to and the scenarios that came to mind were quite ugly. The fear that gripped his heart with its ice cold claws was overwhelming as he thought about Hermione, fighting ruthless murderers somewhere in this old, dark hellhole without him to have her back.

Alas, he didn't have much time for his depressing musings because the next moment a curse slammed into the wall behind him, missing his left shoulder only with an inch or two and he had to refocus on the raging battle around him.

He stepped out from behind the massive stone banisters and fired a spell of his own towards his attacker, sending him to the floor in a matter of seconds before he was forced to roll out of the way of a suspiciously green curse that hit the spot he stood just a split second ago, leaving a small hole blasted in the marble.

As he turned to face the caster of the Unforgivable he noted with a silent groan that they were outnumbered by their opposition and there were a worrying amount of injuries on their side. He threw a stunner at the slow-reacting brute that tried to off him with the Avada and crouched next to a hit wizard to activate his emergency portkey that all of them wore in case of serious injury. As his coworker vanished from the cold floor – soon to be reappearing in Saint Mungo's on his personal bed – Draco caught sight of Hermione, her brown curls in disarray and sporting a painful looking gash on her lower back as she followed her men out of a corridor with her back to the main hall. He was about to shout at her to turn around when he saw the reason why she left her back vulnerable: she was supporting a powerful-looking shield to secure the retreat of her group while the crowd of criminals that were following them did their best to blast through her shimmering magical bulwark.

The young aristocrat attempted to reach her in the shortest time possible and in about a minute he was standing back to back with his partner.

"What happened?" her voice was strained as she did her best to fend off two dark wizards at the same time, the rest of their pursuers already scattered in the huge room and battling the ministry squad.

"They were waiting for us. They came from the left wing and took us by surprise." the blonde was in a fierce duel with a tall, scrawny man he recognized as Travers and he had difficulty concentrating on the conversation with the petite woman, although he did tried hard to do so and even managed to somehow keep track of the other fighters around them at the same time.

"Same with us in the dungeons. I don't know where they got wind of the operation from but they knew we were coming. And they knew our tactic." from the corner of his eye the Malfoy heir saw a well aimed slicing hex whoosh past their weakening shields from his right and before he had time to react it reached Hermione, prompting a grunt of pain from the Gryffindor as it grazed her left arm, leaving a heavily bleeding wound a few inches below her shoulder.

He growled and sent a rather strong Confringo towards the assailant who was thrown into a wall with enough force to knock him out. Smirking in triumph the ex-Slytherin turned back to his previous opponent.

"You alright?" he worried about his best friend more than himself at the moment and was quite relieved when he got his response from her.

"I'm just really pissed off, thanks." the fierce tone she used was reassuring, she was more angry than hurt. And an injured Hermione was a dangerous Hermione. Draco felt sorry for the idiots who decided to choose her as their dueling partner.

In ten minutes Travers went down, stunned and incarcerated, leaving the heavily panting blonde only a moment to take a breath before he was drawn back into the fight. The brunette behind him already discarded the duo she was initially exchanging spells with and was now focused on getting their wounded out of the war-zone, crouching on the floor and moving from one harmed officer to the other, sending them to the hospital in quick succession.

Taking in the current state of the fighters around him he was surprised that his first assessment was wrong, the ministry forces were starting to overpower the dark organization's members. He was beginning to feel like they had a chance when an ugly purple spell pierced his Protego and only slightly weakened from the shield hit him square in the stomach. After that he only knew pain. The last thing he heard before his consciousness left him was Hermione's enraged cry.

* * *

Waking up – or more like getting his hearing and consciousness back, because his eyes wouldn't open just yet – in a place smelling like potions and being in a sea of pain it didn't take much time for the Malfoy heir to guess that he was in St. Mungo's. His attempt to speak and ask what happened to him was futile so he resigned himself to waiting and listening to the people talking around him. It wasn't hard to do either, as they were speaking quite loudly and he wondered if this was what woke him in the first place and not his aching midsection.

"I don't freaking care what you think or who you are. It wasn't a question. I know what hit him and I know that the pathetic concoctions you have in stock under the name of "medication" are not gonna be enough to save him. And Mr. Malfoy here is your patient's father and he has the right to request potions from an outside brewer. So either you shut up and let Severus Snape in here to access the damage and determine the required amount of potions for Draco or I'm going to march back to the Ministry and get a warrant to arrest you for endangering a Law Enforcement officer with your idiocy." in the darkness he was floating in Draco felt strangely comforted by the Golden Girl's loud outburst. He was in pain and he couldn't open his eyes no matter how hard he tried but he knew that his spitfire of a best friend was by his side and even if she was shouting at the top of her voice it was a relief to have her near. Whatever his injury was he knew that she had his best interest in mind and would do anything to get him back on his feet even if hell froze over in the process.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you are on edge after the skirmish you've just been through but you have to believe me when I say that your partner is in perfectly capable hands here. I'd like to ask you to…" the unknown voice – the blonde auror thought that it most likely belonged to the healer assigned to him – was cut off by the exasperated lioness.

"You don't get to ask me anything. And I'm not on edge because of the skirmish; I'm irritated because you don't listen to me. I was hit by that curse before, I know that he needs a large number of potions that you probably don't even have at hand. Not to mention that you couldn't even discern what the exact problem is. So I don't care if it bruises your ego, he'll get proper care from someone who knows what needs to be done in order to heal him. Now get out of the way and let Mr. Malfoy sit down next to his son while I go and get Mr. Snape here. And if I come back and hear that you insulted Mr. Malfoy again you'll regret it." with that the witch – from the sounds of it – stormed out of the room and Draco heard a chair being pulled next to the bed he was lying in. Somebody – from the conversation between the healer and Hermione he figured that it was his father – sat down and another person left with a huff. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew without a doubt that it was his father's way of showing concern, that the man keeping vigil at his bedside was worried for him, although he couldn't express his feelings verbally.

The void around him seemed like a never-ending blackness that he couldn't surface from and the pain was worse than anything he ever felt aside from the Cruciatus but he tried to concentrate on the strong, steady hand of the man he admired all his life and it gave him a ridiculously strong sense of security. Being Slytherin to the core Draco never ventured into the sentimental part of his mind that he kept most of his feelings locked up in, but now, in this limbo, he had this or the agony so he did his best to ignore the burning sensation that spread through his abdomen and took a stroll down memory lane, recalling the happy years of his childhood that he spent in blissful ignorance under the careful watch of Lucius Malfoy.

It was quite some time before he heard voices again, other than the quiet breathing of his father, and they were a bit too loud for the hospital setting. The door was slammed open and he smirked in his head as the Potions lessons of his schools years came to mind. He knew an "entrance a'la Snape" even if he just heard it and not seen a thing. The familiar sounds of his godfather's booted feet reached him and if he had been a sappy little Gryffindor he would have been deeply touched that the uncommonly reclusive man ventured out of the Manor and into a crowded public place just for his sake. Alas, he was a different kind of person and just took a mental note to get an especially nice bottle of whiskey for the ex-spy as a "Thank you" gift.

He felt the dark-haired wizard stop beside him and he heard him murmur what sounded like Latin words under his breath but they were soon obscured by the noise coming from outside as the commotion that he became aware of a minute ago seemed to get closer.

"You have no say in this. You want him out of here, go to the Wizengamot and ask them to forbid his entry to the hospital. Until then, you have no right to ask for his removal from here. He's a citizen of wizarding Britain, just like you all and he has a right to visit his own godson. Anybody who has a problem with that can take his or her leave, you don't have to be in the same place as him, you're the ones who followed him here." the fiery temper of Hermione Granger was one scary thing and Draco always thought that it was best to handle it with caution. From what he could discern the people she was shouting at were too stupid to foresee the impending explosion that could come from angering the petite witch and in his current miserable state it was a good distraction to listen to her tirade and guess when she'll draw her wand to hex some idiot into submission.

"We have rights too. And we don't want those murdering bastards here, near the patients of the hospital who are vulnerable to them." From the cacophony of voices the blonde heard this particular male the best and he would have had a nasty smirk on his face if he'd have been able to move his muscles. The idiot didn't know what was coming his way.

"Oh, so now they are murderers who are here to eliminate the people treated here? I'll tell you something, Sir, but listen carefully because I won't repeat myself. Those two men saved more lives during the war than you could possibly imagine. They were tried and deemed innocent by the Wizengamot. And if you're not capable of showing respect to those who deserve it then at least leave them alone. Now get out of my sight and go back to your loved ones who you came to visit while you are able to because if one more absurd accusation leaves your mouth I'll hex you so bad that you'll be the one that requires medical attention." the bedridden Malfoy heir could imagine the expression that accompanied such threats from his best friend and he would have been surprised if anyone decided to oppose her after this, a theory proved by the decrease in the volume of the whispers that came from the assembled people.

For a moment he only heard the bunch of nitwits talking amongst themselves and he could picture his partner's expectant look, challenging them to react to her words with anything but compliance. Then there came a swishing sound and the approaching thumps as Hermione strode into the room, slamming her booted feet down with each step a bit more forcefully than necessary. She shut the door behind her and for good measure hissed a Muffliato to keep the possible eavesdroppers out.

"I can't believe the nerve… How can they be this narrow minded? After all they've been through they could have learned to be a bit more tolerant." she was now speaking in muted tones, most likely to Lucius, to avoid disturbing the Potions Master who was still chanting at Draco's left side.

"You shouldn't have done that. They'll be all over you for openly defending us in front of a large mass of people." if he could, Draco would've chuckled at this. Lucius was grateful for the brunette's actions; he just had to conceal the "Thank you" as it was ingrained in him.

"Of course I should have done that. Scratch that, I had to do that. What right do they have to attack you? I told you long ago, if you remember, that I'd be happy to stand before the whole of wizarding Britain and tell them how much they don't know and how wrong they are. You just always told me not to. But in cases like this, I think that it's necessary to put them in their places. I have a dozen more important things to worry about than some prejudiced fools with grudges against you. I fought enough today." to emphasizes her words she grunted and Draco heard a sharp intake of breath from his father, followed by the chair being pushed backwards as the older blonde stood rather quickly.

"You haven't even been checked before you came to the Manor to bring me here, have you?" the aristocrat took some steps in Hermione's direction and huffed, probably seeing something that he didn't like much.

"I had no time. After I sent Drake here we still had a couple of opponents to fight and then I had to check the squad and the captured members of Baines' group. I came here as soon as I finished at Warwick Manor, only to find that incompetent, sad excuse of a healer standing next to Draco's bed in total confusion. He had no idea of what to do so I went to get you and you know the rest." there was a decidedly disapproving sigh from Lucius before the younger Malfoy heard a pained yelp from the Gryffindor. "Don't poke me. These are just superficial wounds; some Essence of Dittany will take care of them. We should concentrate on Draco instead, he can hear us."

She walked to the injured Slytherin's side and the young wizard felt her careful, warm hands sweep some hair off his face.

"Hi there. I know that it hurts but I promise that it will be better as soon as you get the first dose of potions." her tone was nothing like the one she used only minutes before with the morons outside, but that mothering tone she used whenever he was ill and he instantly felt better.

"How do you know that he can hear you?" his father was worried and Draco had a bit of a difficulty deciding what the reason was.

"Dolohov hit me with this infernal spell in the Department of Mysteries, I'm sure you remember. Severus sure does, he was the one that brew the potions for me. It's like you are underwater, you can't move, can't speak, but you hear what's going on around you and you feel the excruciating pain. That's why I was so forceful about Severus bringing the potions with him immediately instead of checking what Draco needed and going back to retrieve them. The longer it takes to give him the medication the longer he'll suffer. I think it's Dolohov's way of further torturing the one he hit with the curse."

"That sick son of a…." the outburst was something that the Malfoy heir rarely heard from his father and it was a clear sign that the usually controlled and calm man was so distressed by his son's current state that he let his emotions slip from the firm grasp he normally had on them in the company of others. It that moment Draco thought that the public can go to hell, he had the damn best family in the world.

"He'll be fine." the chanting stopped as the Potions Master made his statement in a steady voice, earning a relieved sigh from Hermione and she caressed Draco's face lovingly.

"Just a few more minutes and you can rest comfortably Drake. Hang in there." she pressed a light kiss to his forehead and he believed her. After all, she had been through this, if she told him that it will be fine, than it will certainly be.

"I have everything here that he'll need. But it will take time for him to recover completely." the ex-spy sounded tired but optimistic – at least as optimistic as he could be, being one of the most sarcastic persons that Draco ever knew.

The audible clinking of glass meeting glass was a welcome noise for the blonde auror because it meant that he'd probably get his potions soon. He was quite happy with this development, because –despite being a strong willed Slytherin – the pain was really starting to get to him and he didn't know how much of it he could have tolerated.

When a vial was pressed to his mouth and a vile tasting, horribly smelling concoction was poured down his throat he did his best to swallow it. And the next one, and the one after that. After the fifth potion he gave up counting and just took them, grateful for the painkiller that took effect in a minute or two.

Now he just felt like when he was a little kid, pretending to be asleep and listening in on the adults' conversation around him. It was actually a peaceful feeling and soon he became aware of the tiredness that was until now suppressed by the burning ache.

He fell asleep to the soothing, low voices of the people he cared about, with an imperceptible, tiny smile on his otherwise unmoving face.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, this is what it's like when I start to read something interesting and I can't concentrate on writing until I've read it all... I simply couldn't write until I finished my book, but I'm done with it now, so here's Ch 17...**

**My other problem was that this chapter just kept falling apart in my mind because it's just a "filler" between the previous one and the next which will bring some more action and I find it harder to write than actual plot... To compensate for this I give you some adorable Severus here :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... *sigh***

* * *

A day after the messed up operation Hermione was exhausted beyond belief. On Monday, after making sure that her best friend was signed over into another – more competent – healer's care and that Lucius was willing to watch him until she found a guard to keep him safe while he was lying there, vulnerable and unable to defend himself she went to check on the other wounded of the unit. Then came an uncomfortable and frustrating chat with Collins that left her seeing red and finally she found a huge pile of paperwork on her desk which she had to fill out about the skirmish and the arrests of the eleven dark wizards they caught. When she at last settled into the chair next to Draco's bed that evening after getting Lucius out of St. Mungo's – a pretty draining thing to do, because she had to keep the crowd in the lobby at bay while the wizard flooed home – she was so worn out that she fell asleep in about five minutes and so she spent the whole night in an uncomfortable position, only to wake up in the morning in the worst mood she felt in a long time.

Tuesday was spent with finishing the paperwork as she sat by her partner's side in the hospital, because she realized that finding a trustworthy person while she had no idea about the mole's identity was impossible and although the older Malfoy would have been more than happy to stay in St. Mungo's with his son, his presence the day before – not to mention his arrival and departure, while he was exposed to the morons in the halls – caused such an uproar that Hermione thought it would be best if she took the job. In her tired state it took her more time than she cared to admit to realize that there were other people who she could trust with watching the injured blonde and after a quick patronus message Blaise Zabini sauntered into the room with a bag on his shoulder and a frown on his face. As he inspected his resting childhood friend and the witch beside him he shook his head and closed the door, stepping closer to the aurors.

"Hermione, my dear, you look like hell." his gaze swept over the folders spread out on the unconscious Malfoy heir's blanket and he sighed. "You slept here, didn't you?"

"Hello to you, too, Blaise. Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate the honesty. And yes, I slept here. I couldn't risk leaving Draco here and expose him to any vengeful idiot who would be happy take the chance to hurt him while he can't fight back." she closed the dossier in her hands and stood from the chair, stretching her muscles after hours of immobility.

"Oh you know that I love your delightful looks, you just have a bad day as I see. Don't be grumpy. And to solve your problem, here I am, ready to take the next shift. I even have some books to keep myself occupied. Go and have some rest in a proper bed." he started to gather her files in a stack after he threw his bag down next to the chair and she leaned down to Draco to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks. And if he wakes up please tell him that I'll be back tomorrow morning. The healers said that he'll be stable enough to be taken to Malfoy Manor by then." she took the folders from Blaise and gave him a one armed hug. "Thanks for doing this; I couldn't find anyone else who was available and whom I could trust with Draco's safety. Take care of the both of you and try not to get distracted by attractive nurses…" she chuckled as the dark skinned young man gave her a glare.

"I can behave myself for one evening. Maybe…" his glare turned into a playful grin and the brunette slapped him lightly on the arm in response.

"I'll get going; I have some errands to run before I can go home for a bit. If you have any problems send me a patronus. You can cast one, right?"

"I can. But what could really happen? As I've seen this is a specially warded room in a ward with heightened security." he plopped down in the chair and started to rummage through his bag, pulling out his book of choice.

"I'm just not sure if the harebrained folks who harassed Severus and Lucius yesterday will leave you alone. Send me a message if you need help with them." she checked the room for anything that she may have forgotten and then turned to leave. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night! Try to have some sleep and don't work all night…"

* * *

When Hermione got home after a trip to the ministry and a quick conversation with Kingsley about the ongoing interrogations of the men recently taken into custody she instantly knew that something was out of place. Gripping her wand she walked as silently as she could out of her empty living room and proceeded to check her flat from top to bottom. The only thing she noticed was the absence of Chucky and she was quite baffled about it considering the closed door and windows and the strong wards that kept uninvited visitors out of her home. She was seriously starting to freak out when she noticed a note on the mantle of her fireplace and as she checked it – finally getting to the bottom of her cat's mysterious disappearance – her lips curved into a smile. Taking a handful of floo powder she vanished in the green flames only to appear in Malfoy Manor a moment later.

She cast a glance at the clock in the drawing room and determining that it was too late for the residents to be still having dinner she ventured out of the nicely decorated room into the halls and towards the Northern wing where she suspected Severus to be. She knew he was the mysterious person who visited her place while she was at the hospital the moment she saw his writing on the note and it warmed her heart that he was so thoughtful. The witch had given her little pet enough food and water to go a day or two without her presence but she knew that the kitten would have been bored and probably even sulky when she got home if not for the Potions Master. The wizard left the memo for her the previous evening, informing her that he took the half-Kneazle to the Manor for the night after Lucius got home and it became evident that she will be the one staying in St. Mungo's with Draco.

She was in a pretty good mood when she reached the door of Severus' lab and after she knocked three times without getting any response she entered silently. She was fairly sure that the man was in there, most likely lost in thought or completely focused on a potion and she didn't want to interrupt him.

The scene that greeted her, however, was not what she pictured before she stepped inside. The dark-clad wizard was bent over a cauldron, seated on a tool, Chucky curled up in his lap in a deep slumber. The Potions Master waved the witch over and she stopped next to him with a grin on her worn-out face.

"Hi. Sorry for showing up so late, I had to take care of some things before going home and I just found your message about ten minutes ago. You gave me quite a fright by taking the little fluffball."

"I was led to believe that Gryffindors are a generally brave bunch. If losing a pet is enough to scare you so badly maybe you should reconsider your career choice." the brunette auror chuckled at his sarcasm. "And the lateness of the hour is not a concern for me; you know that I'm as much of a night owl as you are. Although, if you could remove this infernal beast from my person I'd be grateful. He seems to believe that the fact that I brought him here gives him permission to invade my personal space whenever he wants to. Bothersome creature…"

The former professor looked down at the sleeping cat and gave it such a dismayed look that Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the exaggeration. Maybe the man didn't intend for the little half-breed to fall asleep in his lap but it was evident that he didn't particularly mind it. Severus Snape didn't do things he didn't want to do and that he let the kitten rest peacefully, going as far as not answering the door because he didn't want to get up and wake the witch's familiar let the Gryffindor know that this disgruntled expression was just for appearance's sake.

"Infernal beast, is it? I'd be careful what I say about him because half-Kneazles are intelligent and he'll be offended. He seems to like you so don't try to get on his bad side if you can help it." she took the little thing from Severus and cradled him in the crook of her arm. "Thanks for bringing him over, it was really thoughtful."

The wizard just waved dismissively and she gave him a smile. In the last couple of weeks she noticed that although he could be really kind at times he preferred to ignore it when she expressed her gratefulness. And honestly, she could live with that, as long as he didn't ask her to forego it. Just because she understood that in the past people expected him to do things without any acknowledgement and that now he didn't even think about being thanked for doing something nice, she was determined to show him that he deserved the appreciation.

"How is Draco?" his deep voice brought her back from her thoughts and she sighed.

"He'll be stable enough tomorrow to be brought here. Lucius already talked to the family healer, he agreed to check on him a few times until he's back on his feet. And with your potions I expect him to be just fine in two weeks. He'll just have to take it easy. And if he becomes restless he can help me with the paperwork. Sometimes I feel like I'm doing all the damn administration for the department. And now that I'm alone with the search for the mole I won't have time to sit at my desk and file reports all day." it was a sign of her exhaustion that she began to ramble and she stopped when she realized it, pressing her lips together. She shook her head and took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, he'll be alright and until he's cleared to be back in the field he'll have plenty of work to do."

The Potions Master nodded, smirking at her failing concentration and taking a look at his cauldron he extinguished the fire underneath it.

"You should head home now. From what I hear you are quite tired." he raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to disagree and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Cut me some slack, I've slept about five hours in a plastic chair last night and dealt with tons of bureaucratic nonsense since then…" her voice was becoming raspy and all she could think about was to get home and climb into bed finally.

"That's exactly why I suggested that you go home." he was talking to her like one would to a child and she glared at him.

"I'm an adult, thank you very much, no need for baby-talk. And although I'll take my leave now, don't be too happy about it, I'll be back tomorrow with Drake." her triumphant smile made the ex-spy chuckle as he stood from his stool to see her out.

"Of course you'll be back; every time he's injured you turn into a mother hen. It's quite amusing to tell you the truth." he simply smirked at the scowl that he earned with his observation.

"I resent that. I don't turn into a mother hen. I just hate to see him in pain…" she stepped out of the lab and turned back towards the wizard as he stopped on the threshold.

"Just don't forget to take care of yourself, too. If something happens to you we'll be stuck with that troublesome pet of yours. " the petite auror flashed a brilliant smile at the concern she could easily see behind his mocking remark.

"I'll be fine. I'll have a temporary partner from tomorrow and I've finished the paperwork from yesterday so it should be less stressful from now on." she adjusted the squirming cat in her arms and nearly missed the slight narrowing of Severus' eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you can trust this replacement?" he was an ex-spy and the witch figured that he'd be wary of anyone in the ministry, just like her so she gave him a reassuring nod.

"Kingsley's partner is on leave for a few weeks; his wife just had a baby. I'll be paired with Kings until Draco gets back to work…" an unidentifiable expression flashed through the wizard's face and it was gone before the brunette could analyze it.

"I see. Well then, I have to bottle my potion and you need you rest. Good bye Hermione."

The petite woman bid farewell and left the old mansion with a puzzled expression, not understanding the rapid change in the Potions Master's demeanor. In the end she just chalked it up to the fact that he was no fan of any of the Order's members and left it at that. She had no inclination or energy to think about the matter.

* * *

Getting Draco out of St. Mungo's and to his ancestral home was a tricky affair and Hermione heaved a huge sigh of relief as the young blonde man was finally settled into his comfortable bed in his old room. He was awake now, his steel grey eyes half-hidden behind heavy lids and looking every bit the sick kid she considered him to be whenever he was bedridden. Maybe Severus was right, she indeed felt like a mother hen at the moment, torn between staying with her partner to keep him company and going back to the ministry where they were expecting her in about twenty minutes. In moments like this she really hated to be the responsible, always punctual person she was because it made her feel like a bad friend.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone but I'm behind schedule with the interrogations even if they started them without me." she sent an apologetic look at the Malfoy heir who was looking at her with an exasperated expression.

"I told you that it's alright. I'll be fine here." he was becoming annoyed and justly so, because the brunette Gryffindor had been fussing over him for the last half an hour. Hermione grinned at him, knowing that he would understand. He'd be the same if their situations were reversed.

"Of course you'll be. You have good company anyway; I'm just a little bit on edge at the moment. I'll be back in the evening with updates on the case." she turned towards the two older wizards in the room who were silently observing the two aurors. "Don't give him whiskey even if he throws a temper tantrum."

Her no nonsense voice made the injured Slytherin Prince grunt and the other two men smirk. After years of friendship she knew all too well that he would ask for a drink as soon as she was out of sight but she was fairly certain that Lucius and Severus would take her side. Or else…

Grinning as the father and godfather of her best friend nodded she swirled around, planted a kiss on the sullen younger Malfoy's forehead and then swept out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

As soon as she arrived in the auror office she was redirected to the interrogation rooms. There she was met with absolute chaos and she had difficulty understanding what possibly could have caused the dozen or so aurors and guards to go into such a frenzy. She stopped next to the wall because she had no desire to be trampled down and she intercepted a young looking girl, probably a trainee, pulling her out of the way and next to herself. She needed some answers.

"Hi. I'm Auror Granger and I'd like to know what the hell is going on here?" she gave a stern look to the wide-eyed young woman, attempting to snap her out of her obviously frightened state.

"We don't know. They were fine just an hour ago. Then we went to lunch break and when we got back seven of them were dead. Nobody knows what happened. And the remaining four guys don't look good, either." the black haired witch was on the verge of a panic attack and Hermione gripped her shoulders to get her attention back.

"Have you sent for healers yet?" she was maybe a bit harsh, but it seemed to be working and she got a shaky yes as an answer. "Good. Now go and get some Unspeakables here. And take deep breaths before you faint. Did you understand me?"

The girl gave a tiny nod and then left for the elevators, presumably to get to the Department of Mysteries.

After the departure of the trainee Hermione gritted her teeth and resigning herself to the fact that she won't have a peaceful day until her retirement she went to search for Kingsley. Oh, how naïve she was when she thought that maybe she'd be able to leave work on time for a change…


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's a chapter that will explain a thing or two, fill in some holes in the story and give you some more things to start guessing about :D**

**If you find more mistakes than usually, I'm really sorry, it's damn late and I wrote the last few paragraphs half-asleep. I checked it as best I could though, so maybe it's readable...**

**Have a nice week everybody! :)**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine...**

* * *

When Hermione stepped into Malfoy Manor that night she was ready to explode. Throughout the afternoon her feelings changed from angry to disappointed and then back to raving mad so often that she couldn't even differentiate between them anymore by the end of the day.

As she made her way straight to Draco's room to check on the blonde as she promised she resigned herself to putting up her occlumency shield because she didn't want to upset the recovering young man. He'll be pretty pissed off by her news as it was; he shouldn't have to deal with her horrible mood, too. When she was certain that her emotions were in check she knocked softly on the Malfoy heir's bedroom door.

It was opened a few seconds later by Severus and he greeted her with his usual nod, gesturing for her to go in. The witch gave him a guarded, tired smile and stepped into the room. Lucius, ever the gentleman, stood from his chair to greet her and Draco sent her a calculating look, one that let her know that despite her poker face he could easily see her inner turmoil. She sent a weak hello and an even weaker smile to both father and son before sitting down on the edge of her best friend's bed on the opposite side from the two older wizards.

"How are you?" no matter how hard she tried she couldn't force herself to be cheerful at all and her words came out in a monotone voice, the occlumency shield suppressing the joy she felt about seeing Draco along with her less than stellar mood.

"I'm good. But you look like you're going to go mental as soon as you drop that shield… How many times do I have to tell you that you can't fool me with it?" he was obviously amused at her attempt at hiding her feelings but she just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not trying to "fool you". It's just better this way, what I'll tell you will be enough to send you into hysterics; you don't need my frustration on top of that." her expression and tone made all three men furrow their brows and if not for the circumstances Hermione would have laughed at the similar responses. Alas, this wasn't the time for merriment so she cleared her throat and staring the bedridden blonde in the eye she started her summary of the last few days. "So, to start at the beginning, when you were hit with that spell we were about to win the fight, but then came a bit of a chaos and although we were victorious we had several wounded and from the twenty-five plus Baines followers we only captured eleven. I'm sorry that I missed Dolohov, I tried to get to him but they were retreating by the time I spotted him on the other side of the hall and he escaped before I could challenge him to a duel…"

At that her worn-out friend flashed her a smile that said all that had to be said. That he wasn't angry with her and he didn't mind it too much. She felt him grasp her hand and she squeezed his in response before returning to her story.

"The arrested men were taken back to the ministry by the backup team and then… I'm sure Lucius and Severus told you about what happened in the hospital." she gave Draco an inquisitive look and he gave a slight nod. "So, I made sure that you and the other injured were in good hands and then I went back to the ministry. I had a nice chat with Collins who was of course convinced that you are the mole and I nearly hexed his balls of for even mentioning something so outrageous. I really can't believe the nerve of that repulsing little bastard. Anyway, we had a spectacular shouting match, Pius was the one to put Collins in his place, so you should try to avoid our beloved boss in the near future because he's so pissed at the both of us that he goes red in the face just by seeing me in the corridor and if he saw you now I think he'd have a heart attack…"

"If that's the case maybe I should visit him tomorrow. Perhaps we'd be lucky and get rid of him that way without actually doing anything that's against the law…" his contemplative expression and the nasty little smirk in the corner of his mouth made Hermione chuckle and she felt the barrier guarding her mind become less solid, her best friend's presence and familiar comments gradually brightening her awful mood.

"That would be a pretty good solution but you're not allowed to get out of this bed for excessive amounts of time yet and we need some idiot as Department Head right now so we won't be the ones who have to deal with the shit that happened since Monday. I'll explain in a minute, you don't have to ask…" the brunette took another deep breath before continuing. "You were in St. Mungo's, I got a small mountain of paperwork so I decided to use the time spent at your bedside to write reports. Then Blaise took over, I went to the ministry yesterday at around 5PM to get an update on the interrogations. Kingsley was the one who supervised them while I was away and they didn't make any progress in more than a day. So I told them to go home, get some rest. This morning they started again while we got you home from the hospital and they didn't have any problems. That is, until lunch break. As I got there at around 1PM the whole office was in chaos, I got sent down to the holding cells and interrogation rooms right away. There I learned that 7 detainees were found dead after the interrogators got back from lunch and the other four were in bad shapes, too. As we later found out the guards were in a previously empty cell, piled up on top of each other, all three dead. I just got a letter from the healers about an hour ago, informing me that one of the remaining four captives had died and the other three will need at least four days to recover enough for further questioning."

Hermione's frustration rose with every sentence and by the end of her speech she needed to put her occlumency shield back with full force to refrain from pulling her hair out.

The grave expressions of the Slytherins showed her that she wasn't the only one concerned about the recent events and the ministry's incompetency. Lucius sat in his armchair, seemingly deep in thought, his lips pressed together. Draco was looking at her like a little kid with a dilemma turning to someone older for advice and the Gryffindor would have been happy to help him out if she knew the solution herself. Alas, she had no idea what they should do so she just patted his hand that was still holding her own gently and tried to be as reassuring as she could at the moment. The witch glanced at the Potions Master last and she had the impression that under the stoic appearance he was thinking about something important. It was evident that he didn't want to share his musings with his company yet and so petite auror let him be. She knew all too well that if the brooding wizard wanted to voice his opinion he'd have done so already, there was no need to pester him. Until then she had some more information to tell.

"Our biggest problem currently is that we don't know the exact cause of the men's deaths so I had to invite in some Unspeakables. Maybe they'll be able to tell us more in a day or two. My only concern about it is that this way the crime scene is in the hands of people whom I can't really trust. So the main task right now is finding that damn spy. Although, I'm not sure anymore that there's only just one. Taking out three guards at the same time is not any easy thing. So the mole has to be exceptionally good in dueling or he/she isn't working alone."

"It's more likely that they are working in a group. If it's not somebody from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement then I doubt that he or she could have dealt with three guards alone." Lucius' opinion matched Hermione's and the woman gave him a weary nod.

"My only option right now is to follow every little lead and hope that I'll find the traitor in our midst before anyone else gets hurt." she took a look at her partner an noticing his barely open eyes she leaned down to give him the usual kiss on the forehead before squeezing his hand once more and getting up. "I should go now, you need your rest. I'll keep you updated; try not to drive yourself crazy with thinking about the case."

"That was the most hypocritical thing you said in a while Kitten. But I'll try." the brunette chuckled and then gave a mock-bow to the young aristocrat, acknowledging that his observation was right.

Turning to the two older Slytherins she said her goodbyes and took her leave, slowly walking through the dark corridors of the mansion, lost in thought.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she nearly had a heart attack and the only thing that kept her from screaming like a banshee was the firm but not forceful hand that was placed on her mouth. She was ready to push her hand back and stun her attacker with a silent and wandless spell – a damn hard thing to do, especially when she was dead on her feet – when she heard the unmistakably unique voice of Severus quietly talking to her.

"It's only me, hush now. I have to talk to you. I'll let you go now, please, be kind enough to refrain from shouting." she nodded as best she could and the strong but careful hands left both her mouth and her shoulder. The witch swirled around, annoyed at the Potions Master but as she saw his serious expression she realized that she should probably give him a chance to explain.

"I'm listening. Although, I don't understand why couldn't you just tell me that you had to talk to me before I left Draco's room. I'm a little bit on edge as it is, don't sneak up on me." she spoke in hushed tones but her disapproval was easily discernible. When the dark-clad man rolled his eyes she seriously thought about kicking him in the shin in annoyance.

"It's not my fault that you're skittish… I have something to tell you that Lucius and Draco can't know about, I couldn't mention it before them." Hermione gave Severus a scrutinizing look before shaking her head.

"First of all, I don't keep secrets from Draco. And second of all, you should have just told me you wanted to talk about the project, neither one of them would have questioned it if we spoke privately that way…" the petite auror could hear the wizard grinding his teeth together before he started to speak again.

"You have to understand, this is not something that I can talk about freely. One bad word to the wrong person and I'll sorely regret it. So do me a favor and hear me out before you make such statements. And mentioning the project when you obviously don't have a free minute would have been suspicious." the woman took a deep breath and stared up at him with calculating eyes, trying to guess what this could be about. As she stood there, closer to the ex-spy than ever before – except for the hug she gave him weeks ago – she felt her cheeks redden under his intense gaze. To escape the suddenly awkward situation she gave the wizard an almost imperceptible nod and took a tentative step back.

"Will Lucius notice if you come to my place to discuss this matter? If you want to talk about something they shouldn't know you shouldn't do it in their own home…" the fight was leaving her with the last bits of her energy and although she knew that she probably won't like what she'd hear from the Potions Master, if she really needed to know she decided she'd be more comfortable in her own living environment than in the Manor.

"He won't realize that I disappeared for a while as long as I get back before breakfast." the wizard gave a puzzled look when the brunette let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"Oh, just my overworked brain… Don't mind me." she was still smirking as she turned around and started towards the fireplace in the drawing room. "Come on, we better hurry up with that discussion because if not, I'll fall asleep in the middle of it."

* * *

As the two of them settled down in Hermione's living room with a freshly brewed pot of Earl Grey and a plate of biscuits – which the Gryffindor considered to be her dinner, if not exactly a healthy one – they both fell into silence while Severus gathered his thoughts and the petite auror munched on her food curled up on the sofa. In the end it was the wizard who started the conversation, even if his deep intake of breath suggested that what he had to tell her about was not an easy topic for him to broach.

"When years ago Dumbledore decided to entrust you with my story and the memories that cleared the names of many former Death Eaters he didn't tell you everything. He kept secrets from everyone, telling them only bits and pieces that ensured that he'd get what he needed from them. For example he didn't tell me about important moves of the Order, in case they were extracted from me somehow if Voldemort discovered my true allegiances. He just gave me enough information to bring to the Dark Lord that kept me alive. In exchange I felt like I was doing something right for once in my life. Or if we look at Potter, he was told about the horcruxes, about Voldemort and about unimportant little events that made him feel like he was really the chosen one and that he had to fulfill the prophecy if he wanted the unofficial family that he had in the magical world to survive. Of course, Dumbledore would have been a fool if he told the boy about the risks he was taking and Potter was naïve enough to believe that if he accepted the task nobody would be killed in the process. You know how that turned out…" his words in the end were dripping with sarcasm and Hermione sent him a crooked little smile, perfectly understanding what he was talking about.

Those were dark times and sometimes she couldn't believe the stupidity that Harry was capable of when it came to the war. That he survived until the final confrontation was because of the hard work of the others surrounding him, it had nothing to do with his skills or good leadership.

"Now that you understand the method Dumbledore preferred when dealing with his pawns I'll get to the point. In your case he let you in on the secret that I was actually on your side, along with many others who you previously believed to be dark wizards and witches. What he kept from you and most of the Order is that we had suspicions. I hope you are not dumb enough to believe that only your side had spies. Although we never found solid evidence that there indeed were traitors in the Order who pretended to be on Dumbledore's side when actually they reported to the Dark Lord in secret, we were almost certain that for example Percy Weasley and Anselm Dorsey were amongst them."

"Wait a minute. Anselm Dorsey as in the hyperactive guy from International Magical Office of Law who chats your ears off if you let him even if he has just about a minute with you in an elevator?" Hermione was so taken aback by the cheerful little guy's possible involvement with the Dark Arts that she couldn't even be surprised about Percy. On the other hand, she always had her own suspicions about the scholar of the Weasley family so in his case this was just a confirmation and not news.

"Yes, Anselm, the ministry's most insufferable employee, now that you became less of a know-it-all and more of an adult in the last few years." the teasing smirk in the corner of his mouth told the brunette that the man was just trying to lighten the mood a bit and she went along, more than fed up with the angst-filled mess her day had been so far. She stuck her tongue out and threw a cookie at him, missing him completely, but giving a perfect target for Chucky who until then was resting peacefully in the second armchair but now decided to claim the biscuit as a toy. Severus raised both eyebrows in amusement at the half-Kneazle's comic display before turning serious again and continuing the conversation. "What is important is that there are people in the ministry who are not reliable, the question is that which one of them kept in contact with his old "friends". And of course it's possible that it's someone that's not even on our initial list of suspected persons."

"I'd be grateful if you could write that list down for me. But I don't understand why Draco and Lucius can't know about this…" she was truly at a loss about the secrecy part and her exhausted brain was too uncooperative at the moment to make guesses.

"The reason that I can't talk before them about this is that I took an oath that I won't mention a thing to anyone who doesn't already know. If I did, I'd be in trouble to say the least." at this he got such a confused look from the witch that he let out a small chuckle. "I can tell you, because you took an oath too, that you'd keep my secrets as a spy and if I'm careful how I word what I say it can still be considered as a secret that I had to keep while I was a spy."

"Sneaky…" Hermione grinned at the wizard sitting across from her and took a sip of her tea. "So actually I don't have to keep the secret from Draco, I just have to tread carefully with the explanation and present him with the suspect list. I feel much better. But next time you scare me like you did back at the Manor I'll hex you first ask questions later."

"Duly noted." his familiar smirk was back in place and the curly haired woman felt oddly comforted by his presence. Maybe it was just some strange trick her half-asleep mind decided to play on her, but she was thankful for it nonetheless, finally feeling the last bits of anger leaving her and as she lifted her occlumency shield she let out a deep sigh of relief. "It's time for me to get going, as I see you are desperately in need of rest. I'll give you the list next time you visit Draco."

As Severus stood from his seat the Gryffindor felt a slight sadness at letting him go. She would have been more than happy to sit there with him for a while, talking about potions, literature, politics or just about anything, simply because he was an excellent debate partner and she had so little stimulating conversation now that Draco was on leave and she had no free time to visit the Potions Master to work on their project. Alas, she realized that she indeed needed to get to bed before she passed out and so she got up from the couch slowly, stretching her sore muscles.

"Thank you for the information. I hope it will help us catch that freaking mole before the whole of wizarding Britain goes into a frenzy…" she flashed him a tiny smile – the best she was capable of at the moment – and dragged herself over to the fireplace to get the still playing Chucky out of the wizard's way. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." the ex-spy left in a swirl of black and green and Hermione made her way straight to her bed. To hell with dirty dishes on the coffee table, she was too damn sleepy to make the trip to the kitchen…

* * *

**P.S.: Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, it has been nearly two weeks since the last update. I'm sorry :S I just can't find the time to write between homework assignments and studying for exams :/ **

**I don't know when will I be able to get back to updating more often, I hope it will be soon because it's much more fun to write than what I have to do for school...**

**Anyway, here's CH 19, I hope you'll like it :)**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine...**

* * *

Hermione Granger storming into Malfoy Manor nowadays was a fairly familiar sight to Severus, but on Thursday morning, a week and a half after the messed up operation against Baines' group of fanatics she presented the three residents of the old mansion with a spectacular view as she stumbled into the dining room where the men were having a quiet breakfast. She had a stack of parchments in one hand that she waved around frantically, a mug in her other hand so tightly in her grip that her fingers were turning white and a look on her face that made the ex-spy think that whatever happened to put her in this state was either world threatening or so astounding that the brunette lost her sanity because of it. Judging from her reddened cheeks she was in quite a hurry to get to the Malfoy's residence and as she walked to the table, depositing her coffee cup and trying to catch her breath the Potions Master had to suppress the urge to smile at her in amusement.

"Morning, Miss Hasty." Draco – finally allowed to get out of bed for more than ten minutes at a time since Tuesday – stood from his place at the table and approached the witch, stopping behind her to take a look at the papers she was examining at the moment. After reading whatever was written on them he raised an eyebrow and poked the woman in the ribs to get her attention. "Isn't it too early, even for you, to be looking at ministry records? Have you even slept?"

"I did, don't worry. I was just checking employee lists from the last few years while having my morning coffee and I found these…" she gestured at the documents as she looked over her shoulder at her partner.

"Okay, woman, you know you're crazy, right? It's 6:30 in the morning and you're already up and studying these? Just looking at them makes my head hurt…" the brunette stuck out her tongue and grinned at the young aristocrat.

"That's why I'm the brains and you are the looks in this partnership. Your head hurts from this and I'd get a serious migraine if I had to spend as much time as you do worrying about my appearance… " her comment got a smirk from both Severus and Lucius and a pout from the offended blonde. "Now, please try to concentrate. This is important…"

Hermione spread her papers out on the table before her and gesturing her partner back to his seat made sure that she had all three men's attention.

"I found the spies in the ministry. And although I have to admit that it was not easy to put the pieces together without actually meeting either one of them, now that I know how they managed to stay undetected I can't believe that nobody ever suspected a thing…" she pushed some of the parchments towards the seated wizards and the Potions Master had to suppress the urge to groan aloud, once again in awe of the incompetence and stupidity of the ministry. "I was checking the employee records, my dear partner, because I was looking for workers that left the ministry after Voldemort's fall and came back in the last months. I thought that maybe the mole was somebody that was only employed in the ministry because of his/her affiliations with the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters. There wasn't a single person who fit the description. However, two names in the "recently hired" list caught my attention."

The witch stepped closer to the Slytherins and pointed at two underlined names on one of the documents.

"I don't know if they did it because they are extremely stupid or because they were trying to 'honour Voldemort's memory'…"

"Did what? What do you see in these names that I can't? Sure, if I had a son I wouldn't saddle him with either of these names, but other than that they look perfectly normal to me." the brunette sighed at her friend's question and leaned down towards her notes to explain.

"You remember how Voldemort created his name from Tom Marvolo Riddle?" at the nod of the blonde she continued with a frown. "These morons tried to do something similar. Tristan Andrew Benton Seavers and Uriah Nigel Reginald Leroy McBeal. If you shorten them: Tristan A. B. Seavers and Uriah N. R. L. McBeal."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about…" the suffering look on his godson's face made Severus smirk. He knew what the Gryffindor found the moment he saw the new employees' names next to the list of workers from the Voldemort controlled ministry but he couldn't wait to see the young aristocrat's face when his partner revealed the truth.

"You're not the best at word puzzles even when you have time to wake up properly, so I'll just show you…" Hermione plucked out a pencil from her makeshift bun and seemingly undisturbed by the mass of curls tumbling down to obscure her view started to cross the letters in each name, writing them down on the bottom of the page in a totally different order until she got two names that were familiar even for the clueless Malfoy heir. The Potions Master had to stifle a chuckle at the shocked expression which slipped past the blonde's normally tight control.

"Damn. They were in the Law Enforcement Patrol, under the supervision of senior aurors and nobody noticed? We should install charmed waterfalls like the ones in Gringotts to cancel the concealments on everyone who enters the ministry." the idea was not without merit and Severus nodded his agreement, even if he knew that it would be near impossible to make that happen.

"Yes, it's good to know that coldblooded murderers can come and go freely in the ministry with only a fake name and some Polyjuice. But the Wizengamot would never approve of the enchantment and magical concealment canceling waterfalls, half of its members are women who'd start screaming bloody murder if they lost their makeup on their way to work…" the sharp comment of the witch earned a chuckle and a conceding nod from Lucius – he was, after all, the most familiar with the batty old ladies in the wizarding council – and identical smirks from the other two men.

"Maybe it's time to reconsider the necessary security protocols in the ministry. But what's really important here is that you actually found the moles. Congratulations." the Lord of the manor bowed his head in acknowledgement of the petite auror's success and gestured for her to finally sit down at the table. "Now, have a seat because I'm starting to feel impolite about not offering you some breakfast, even if I know that you're in a hurry."

The brunette flashed a smile to Lucius and tucking her hair – or at least as much of it as she could – behind her ears plopped down next to Draco.

"Thanks." it was obvious that she missed many hours of sleep in the last few days and probably a handful of meals, too, but Severus had to admit – at least to himself – that the witch proved her brilliance for the umpteenth time. As she sat there, clad in a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized Slytherin quidditch T-shirt, her hair a mess but her face radiant with her excitement over her discovery the ex-spy was once again reminded how strong she was. After so much grief and many negative experiences she had grown up to be a mature, optimistic woman who instead of being depressed when things didn't go as planned always tried to find a way to solve the problems thrown at her and more often than not she succeeded.

"You're a genius, Kitten. How this clicked in your mind is a mystery, but I've seen enough incredible things from you to not question it. After breakfast I'll go with you, I wouldn't want to miss this arrest." Draco was smiling at the brunette, his eyes shining with unconcealed pride and Severus felt a stab of regret that he long ago lost his ability to show his appreciation of anybody so openly. Not that he was one for showing any emotion too often, but it would have been nice to be able to express his positive thoughts so easily as the negatives.

Angry with himself for the insecurities that kept him for saying just how in awe he was of Hermione's mind he gritted his teeth and stayed silent while the other occupants of the table resumed – or in the brunette auror's case started – their breakfast, talking quietly about the developments in the case and the security problems of the Ministry of Magic.

He spent the next half an hour sitting in his place in deep contemplation, his thoughts alternating between the two dark wizards in the ministry and the witch sipping a fresh cup of coffee next to the Malfoy heir.

The fact that Sebastian Travers and Harlan Mulciber were able to infiltrate the ministry, what's more, they managed to get into the Magical Law Enforcement was a real cause for concern but Severus was certain that the smart Gryffindor sitting across the table from him will be able to deal with them. The real question was that if she'll be able to get useful information out of the two criminals. If she managed to gain some knowledge about Baines' operations or whereabouts the aurors would maybe have a chance at finally ending the madness that started nearly a month ago.

The brooding wizard was brought back from his musings by the sound of the witch's chair being pushed back as she stood. Severus was confused for a moment when she gave a stern glare to Draco.

"I have to go now and I know that you'd like to be there when we make the arrest but you are still off duty and if I have my way you won't set foot in the ministry for at least one more week. So be a good boy and wait here patiently, I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Too bad, you won't have your way. I'm an adult, I can decide when I want to go back to work." the defiant pout on the younger Malfoy's face brought a smirk to Hermione's lips.

"Then too bad that I'm your superior… You stay here, that's an order." with a cocky grin she leaned down, pressed a kiss to the outraged blonde's forehead and turned to the two older men. "Keep an eye on him for me; I don't want to see him anywhere near the ministry until I know that it's safe."

Getting two identical, agreeing nods she waved at the Slytherins and sauntered out of the dining room.

* * *

The next couple of hours were filled with tense conversations and long silences between the three occupants of Malfoy Manor. They were all waiting for Hermione's return and although they were all Slytherins with perfectly maintained masks of indifference they never ventured far from the main drawing room, knowing that the witch would arrive there with the news they were all anticipating.

With the two kids – Flint and Gavin – sent on their ways a few days ago by Hermione after a long discussion about life choices and bad decisions, with only a warning from the ministry the old mansion was once again silent around the remaining Slytherins. Lucius was sitting quietly, pouring over a book with a glass of firewhiskey in hand while Draco opted for a short nap, the excitement of the morning quickly exhausting his still recovering body. Severus stood by the fireplace, resting his elbow on the mantle as he watched the small fire crackling almost inaudibly.

He had ample time to think about his behavior that morning. After long hours of contemplation he came to the conclusion that something had to give. He was aware of the walls he put up between himself and the world and was quite content with staying closed off most of his adult life, only letting those who he considered family – namely the Malfoys – in but that put him in a difficult position now.

Hermione Granger was the type of person who would have sacrificed anything for something or someone she considered worthy, but as the ex-spy saw it she was getting way too little in exchange. He himself was a perfect example, because she could say what she wanted, it was really him that was indebted to her and not the other way round. And what did he give in return? A few near-heart attacks by scaring her, empty words of thanks and sometimes headaches when they argued about something that should have been easily decided if they both weren't so stubborn.

Looking back at his attitude after her excited announcement earlier he felt a bit ashamed about not saying one word of acknowledgement. She accomplished a hard thing, one that would have taken weeks, maybe even months for a normal person and although he was never one who patted people on the shoulder and said they had done good – that was too 'Dumbledore' in his opinion – he should have at least given her the recognition she deserved.

He felt bitter and irritated by the time he reached a decision. He knew that he would be unable to open up to the witch completely just yet, but he held her in high regard and he was going to show her that he wasn't cold to her on purpose. The last thing he wanted was to offend her with his harsh demeanor when he just realized that he actually came to accept her in the last couple of weeks as more than merely a friend of his godson whom he had to see on a regular basis.

After he was done arguing in circles with himself and had some time to relax Severus was actually looking forward to having a conversation with the brunette auror to explain his thoughts to her. By the time she arrived in the early evening, stepping out of the green flames while cleaning herself with a flick of her wrist the normally brooding wizard was in a fairly good mood, determined to have a chat with the petite woman after she updated them on the investigation.

The witch was a bit disheveled, one sleeve of her robe torn and her hair out of the usual strict bun she preferred for work but she was grinning from ear to ear. She immediately noticed her sleeping friend on the couch and after giving the two older men a cheery wave each she gestured for them to keep quiet as she tiptoed over to the Malfoy heir and leaning down to be face to face with him with about a feet between them she suddenly – and from what Severus saw quite intensely – tickled the blonde's side.

The former professor watched with amusement as his godson opened his eyes in a split second and to his partner's dismay sat straight up. Or at least he would have if he hadn't collided with the smiling face of the Gryffindor looking down at him. The impact sent the boy right back to his place on the couch, holding his head and Hermione up into a standing position while she shut her eyes and gripping her nose let out a string of obscenities in a tone that was highly comical. The display left both Severus and Lucius chuckling while the two young adults continued to grumble unhappily.

It was Draco who got his head together first after the surprise and he sat up slowly, gently taking the brunette's hand that was still protectively curled around her injured nose and peeling it away from her face.

"You alright?" he was wide awake now, all traces of tiredness left him as he reacted to the sudden, alarming situation like he was trained to as an auror.

"Yes. It was a bad idea to lean down. It would've been funny otherwise. Sorry…" she accepts the invitation when the blonde pats the seat next to him, plopping down on the comfortable sofa, lightly massaging her tender nose.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn and stop with the mean awakenings…" he flashed her a grin only to get a stuck out tongue from her in return.

"Not a chance. If I can get as hilarious reactions from you as I got for example in Dublin two months ago I won't be stopped by a little pain…" the ex-spy took a seat in one of the armchairs while observing his godson who was clearly remembering something unpleasant or embarrassing because his expression turned into a grotesque mask of distaste. "But on the bright side, I have news so you weren't awakened for nothing."

This got the attention of all three Slytherins and their gazes settled on the witch, the remnants of mirth leaving their faces. Lucius took on a mildly interested look, one which – in Severus' experience – was hiding a wizard with a long list of questions; Draco turned his upper body towards his best friend while raising a questioning eyebrow and Severus himself maintained the stoic mask of indifference, although he was just as eager to hear what went down in the ministry as the other two.

"We got both Travers and Mulciber in custody. They didn't give up quietly as you can see from my appearance, but with a handful of aurors we managed to get them without serious injuries on either side. I got special permission to interrogate them with Veritaserum and Legilimency, so we got a good amount of info out of them." she smirked at Draco's dropping jaw, slipping a finger under it and closing his mouth before he earned a disapproving remark from his father. "Don't look so surprised, Pius was breathing down my neck since last Wednesday, he wanted progress. When I told him that we caught the spies he was more than happy to allow me to get information by any means necessary."

"Interesting. Pius was never one to get involved in cases like this; I wonder what he gains from keeping such a close eye on your investigation." Lucius' expression was one of concern and not curiosity, which went unnoticed by the two aurors but made Severus a bit uneasy. If the aristocrat knew something about the minister or he just had a thought that disturbed him for a moment was not clear but the Potions Master instantly became suspicious. However, he decided that the question could wait, mainly because he didn't want to miss the story that Hermione was about to tell.

In the next hour they learned that Baines' organization was founded more than a couple of months ago, as it had been a backup plan created by Voldemort himself who believed that if Potter succeeded in killing him he would be able to come back using his horcruxes. He sent Baines out of the country to get more followers for him and to have a reliable man who stayed out of harm's way to bring him back if something went wrong. In the last few years the lunatic was travelling around the country to find the horcruxes he was told about, not believing that all of them were destroyed and when he finally gave up, accepting the truth that his beloved master would never come back again he lost his last marbles. Currently he was aiming to form a big enough group of dark wizards and witches that would be able to take revenge on the ministry and more specifically 'on the good side' for the loss of their leader.

The witch had the addresses of their hiding places and many names, along with a long list of associates and sympathizers who were going to be dealt with after the main problem – that of the organization – was fixed.

As she neared the end of her tale Hermione looked more and more exhausted and Severus was hesitant about approaching her after she got up from her seat to head home, getting a hug and a 'Goodnight' from Draco and a slight smile from Lucius that left the ex-spy feeling inadequate in some way. In the end that was what made him grit his teeth and wait for the other two men to leave while he asked the tired woman to stay for a few more minutes.

She stood patiently before him with an open, curious expression on her face and the Potions Master couldn't decide if the warmth in her slight smile was a good or a bad thing, seeing that it gave him the impression that she wouldn't judge him if he took the step he wanted, but scared him, too, because he was afraid that his sharp wit would fail him while he tried to explain himself. He took a deep breath and spoke with the calmest voice he could, really glad that he had his occlumency to rely on when his nerves failed him.

"It's not my intention to keep you from having a good night's sleep; I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I know that I'm not the most open person in the world, or even in this manor but it is not easy for me to acknowledge others' accomplishments as I was not raised and taught to do so and although I know that the Malfoys weren't either and that one's upbringing is not an excuse for being rude to be blunt, I hope you can understand my tardiness in congratulating you on your discovery. But rest assured, I'm quite honored to be amongst those who you share your findings with even if it's just because I live under the same roof as Draco at the moment." he would have continued his apology, nearly rambling in the end but the small hand placed on his arm silenced him quite effectively as Hermione gave him a broad smile.

"First of all, you don't need to apologize, not to me. Knowing what I know about you I find your willingness to listen to what I say more than enough acknowledgement. And even if you lived somewhere else I would be more than happy to discuss my findings of any sort – be that scientific or work related – with you if you would still be willing to talk to me. On the second note, knowing how rarely you express your approval, I cherish one nod of agreement from you more than hours of praise that for example Collins heaps on me…" her words, spoken quietly but fiercely, more than likely to show him that she really meant them left Severus with an unquenchable urge to smile. As the corners of his mouth turned upwards he was presented with a brilliant smile in return from the petite woman which made her look like she just got her Christmas presents months early. Not quite understanding, the ex-spy cleared his throat and extended his hand towards her.

"Friends?" his voice was uncertain and he became annoyed at himself in an instant, although he didn't really have time to beat himself up, because in the next moment he was drawn into a hug by the curly haired auror, which left him standing in the middle of the drawing room in surprise even minutes after Hermione withdrew from the one-sided embrace and left with a giggle and the warning that "He'll have to get used to the hugs because she was the hugging type of friend, even if the one on the receiving end didn't like to be used as a Teddy bear".

* * *

**PS.: I coldn't find Travers' and Mulciber's first names anywhere so I chose ones that were easy to play with and form another names from. If I'm mistaken and their names are mentioned somewhere please let me know :)**

**On a different matter: please, leave me a review if you have a moment, it makes me really happy and gives me motivation to write when you do. I'm not writing this to fray anyone's nerves, it's just disheartening that this story is on 53 persons' favourite list and only 7-8 of them gives me feedback regularly :S (to those who do: Thank you again ^^ )**


End file.
